Twin terrors
by briar black death rose
Summary: Szayel had put an experiement to please Aizen. After the fight in las noches with Ichigo. Grimmjow emitted fumes turning Ichigo into a child. After some consideration Grimmjow decides to raise him. In order to make him strong like before as well as to help Aizen win the war. What Grimmjow doesn't know is how much of a hassel children can be.
1. A new beginning

**Briar: So I decided to write a fun story. I read a few were Ichi is a baby and I thought it'd be fun to try a comedy.**

**Ichigo: So I'm not getting screwed?**

**Briar: Nope.**

**Ichigo:Horray!Wait what Ba-**

**Briar: On with the new fict.**

Ichigo stood in the sands. With Grimmjow placing him down. The fight was over, the blue haired espada breathing in an out. Slowly he returned back to his original form. Ichigo figured that Grimmjow was not purified since the espada had not been turned to spiritual particals that would make its way to soul society. Instead Ichigo felt like he was becoming woozy. His world became dizzy and he noticed fumes that were being emitted from Grimmjow's body. The sound of blood pounding in his head made what should have been loud screamed of Orihime screaming his name very quiet. Looking down, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was also confused as well. There had to be something wrong. Falling to the sands Ichigo laid beside Grimmjow. Panting try to stay conscious. There was a foot next to him and Ichigo noticed it was sandles from the arrancar attire and not soul reapers. Tilting his head up, Ichigo could barely make out the form of the thin man staring down at him. A psychotic grin on his face that clearly mirrored his inner hollow. The man leaned forward. Revealing pink hair. What a pansy. Ichigo also noticed a vial placed in the mans hand and before Ichigo new anything he was injected with something. Too exhausted to scream Ichigo could only close his eyes as he fell into subconciousness.

Grimmjow when awoken due to being held don by that annoying tramp a.k.a Orihime he noticed something off. Where was Kurosaki Ichigo? Looking around Grimmjow noticed Szayel aparro and his fraccion cartying a body off towards his lab. Did that mean his fight was over? Hell no! Kuosaki was his prey and his prey alone.

"Let me out!" snarled Grimmjow.

"I would advise you not move," ordered a monotonous voice.

"Ulquiorra," seethed Grimmjow.

"Sit down and be happy I do not kill you on the spot," spoke Ulquiorra," Lord Aizen says our plan is a success in capturing Kurosaki. There is no need to be vexed for he is now on our side wheather he likes it or not. The woman is not of use so much but we are to keep her as well. So like I said previosuly. Do not move, Grimmjow."

Half tempted to repeat the last part in a mocking tone, Grimmjow settled with allowing the tramp to heal his wounds that Kurosaki managed to give him. Once finished Ulquiorra had he and the woman follow him towards the meeting room where there would be a meeting. The girl would be placed in a new room since Loly, as well as Grimmjow, though no one knew about the last part, destroyed the room. Moving forward the walk was silent. The girl had no need to speak and Ulquiorra barely spoke as is. Grimmjow could only smirk as he passed the rubble that was caused by his and Kurosaki's destruction. Arrancars didn't really inhabit that part of Las noches anyway so Aizen couldn't get too mad at it. Harribel was far enough that he and her fraccion couldn't bitch either.

The walk seemed to drag on and on though. Seriously why couldn't they just use sonido? Or were they walking since the other espada had to drive out the other soul reapers. It made sense since they were a nuisance and if Kurosaki's spiritual pressure deplenished enough they would assume he was dead and realize they were no match for Aizen's ranks since Kurosaki was one of their most powerful members. Using his pesquisca Grimmjow noticed that there were few to no shinigami left and the ones that were were headed towards the garganta. It made Grimmkow curious as to how one was made since soul reapers did not have such a power. Only ones like Tousen, Gin and Aizen were capiable of such due to the fact that they had gained hollow powers.

"Grimmjow you will head to the meeting room already while I take the woman to her new room," informed Ulquiorra," you must do as ordered or else."

"Chu," sneered Grimmjow," what ever."

Using sonido Grimmjow made it to the meeting room in record time. A few espada already present. Harribel, Baragan, and Stark were there. Nnoitra was probably chasing some soul reaper trying to fight, Szayel collecting certain objects from his lab checking to see if anyone infiltrated it, Yammy eating and they all knew Annerio and Zommari were dead. Sitting in his regular spot, Grimmjow rested his elbows on the table. The espada were quiet note saying much. That was until Nnoitra opened the door loudly with a spartan kick and a piano grin on his face. He trudged forward, clothes shredded but didn't care. After him followed Szayel. Who ws caring something. Aizen had alredy joined, sitting on his thrown waiting for the noise to settle down.

"Ah Szayel please inform to me what you have," requested Aizen.

"Well this here would be Kurosaki Ichigo," informed Szayel," I had injected some fumes into Grimmjow, that if he were to be defeated would set off and attack the enemy. It had worked since he lost, which isn't a bad thing. The concotion also had an affect so I added a catalyst to speed up it's reactio rate. Now causing Kurosaki to turn into a infant. It is a marvolious plan since we can easily dispose of him."

"Fuck that!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Is there a problem my dear sexta?" asked Aizen.

"Yes," anwsered Grimmjow," that bastard stole my prey. Kurosaki Ichigo became my prey since you mentioned how strong he was. Then once Ulquiorra gave up he was mine to persue! Szayel has no right killing him."

"So you will do such?" asked Aizen.

"Hell no," anwsered Grimmjow.

"Are these your parental instincts coming out?" questioned Aizen.

"Tch," sneered Grimmjow," no. I have honor and killing Kurosaki as an infant isn't a fun way to fight, I want him at maximum level and by not having the influence of soul reapers and being here will make him stronger or else he will die."

"Interesting theory," said Aizen," I-"

Aizen was interrupted by more smoke appearing and Szayel began to say it wasn't his fault, that his potion wasn't suppose to do that. After it cleared there stood a pale version of Kurosaki. Grinning madly and cackling as he edge forward towards Szayel. Looking at the bundle in the espada's hands his grin grew tenfold.

"I see my King is weak,' stated the hollow with a grin," I guess I'll have to take him."

Since Szayel was sitting beside Grimmjow, Grimmjow snarled taking the infant Kurosaki and snarled at the hollow.

"I already said he's my fuckin' prey. Back off!"

The hollow moved forward but stopped once he somehow managed to shift forms and he too took on an infant form. If not for Grimmjow's cat like reflexes, not that he would admit his adhujcha level had effected him that much, Grimmjow caught the young thing. The two, looking like twins seemed to be at around six months old. Kurosaki had stirred away and sat there. Noticing the pale copy and began to squirm away.

"Oi!" Grimmjow called out," stop acting like a wuss he ain't gonna bite!"

Too late, the pale copy had a few teeth and managed to sink them into the young Kurosaki causing him to cry out in pain. Moving his other arm away Kurosaki became quiet at the distance. Even as a babe he knew to fear his inner demon. And since the brat couldn't get Kurosaki he tried biting the hell out of Grimmjow. Failing and only leaving indents since his hierro was strong enough to not be pentrated. AIzen only stared at the scene.

"So Szayel I assume you will take care of these infants," said Aizen.

"No," denied Grimmjow.

"Why not?" asked Aizen.

"Stark is too lazy," began Grimmjow," though strong I won't get Kurosaki to his maximum strength with that lazy olf. Baragan is too royal, so again it's a problem. That little shit always thinks he's better than me. Being raised as royalty ain't gonna help. Ulquiorra is a emotionless bastard. No fun fighting someone without any emotions to make it more interesting. Nnoitra is to rash and arrogant. Damn annoying saying he's the strongest even though he's quinto. Szayel is a fuckin' basketcase with his insanity and too smart. Yammy is a glutton. I'm more close in personailty to Kurosaki. That is unless Harribel wants ta play house with me."

"In your dreams Grimmjow," said Harribel," I would enjoy raising him but I will not be playing your mate. It is unbefitting since you are weaker than me."

"Ouch," replied Grimmjow sarcastically.

"Though it is insulting, Grimmjow does seem correct," admitted Szayel," if you look at them the two are similar."

"I also noticed the damn inner hollow of Ichigo's is damn strong. Now if we can get the two to get along, act like real brothers and convert them to our side we have a truimph card in the war. Soul Society looses since we have their strongest soldier," stated Grimmjow.

"Why Grimmjow I never knew you knew how to think," said Szayel.

Placing the hollow kid on his lap Grimmjow now had a free hand and formed a fist, causing Szayel to fly over the table and slam straight into Barragon's lap resulting in him smashing Szayel's head up against the stone table before throwing the pansy into the wall causing Nnoitra to laugh. There was also another laugh that echoed throughout the room. Looking down Grimmjow noticed that the pale one was laughing and pointing at where Szayel now laid. A big chunk of wall laying on his head.

"I'll..Get you for that Grimmjow," Szayel vowed.

"Had it coming," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well you can all go back to your barracks. If an enemy comes then you may take your battle stations," declared Aizen," Grimmjow you will not since you decided to take care of the kurosaki twins. See Szayel after this meeting is dismissed. You may all leave now."

Grimmjow's jaw droped at not being able to fight. This had to be some kind of punishment for attacking Szayel. He, the one who represented destruction, not allowed to fight? That was unjustified. How could he. Yet after his inner complaining Grimmjow followed Szayel to his lab, where many books were stored as well as chemicals. Before they left Aizen had told Szayel if he were to attack or get revenge on Grimmjow involving the Kurosaki twin's or Grimmjow himself it would be a painful reminder as to why Aizen was their leader. Aizen was not a force to be triffled with and it cause Grimmjow to shudder at the punishments that could be handed out...Like eight hours of chappy the rabbit, ugh the horror. Even worse is when your forced to drink liquids and have to pee during the middle of it. Yes, they were techicanlly dead beings but that didn't mean that they didn't have to take a crap or piss every now and then. Aizen often forced that crappy green tea down their throats. Grimmjow missed drinking soda or even juice or coffee! Aizen had forbeid it after a certain fraccion had around twelve cups coffee and went AWOL. Fucker ruined the best thing in the world.

Listening to Szayel talk was boring and Grimmjow almost tunned him out but refrained from doing so. Szayel said he was at the age where he could eat something known as baby food which was squished up or puread food. It seemed nasty at some of the food the humans coiuld eat. He was also nformed they still needed to drink milk. Formula to be exact since regualr milk would upset their stomache's. Since one was a hollow it made Grimmjow wonder if he ate hollows? But he didn't seem to be a vasto lorde so Grimmjow assumed it was some major evolved arrancar. He was the mirrored image of Ichigo. Szayel then said both would be on the same diet. He would concot a milk formula for the children containing similar enzymes to a mother. It wouldn't be as great but still hold the nutrients a babhy would need. Afterwards Szayel handed Grimmjow a cloth.

"What's that?" asked Grimmjow.

"It would be know as a diaper in a sense," informed Szayel," it is for when a child disposes of their waste. You may have a few of these but eventually they will need to be washed since a child will not be healthy if staying in dirtied clothing."

"Oh fucker!" snarled Grimmjow," is that the waste yer speaking of? Fucking find some serum to age them quicker. I am not going through this faze."

"Is Grimmjow scared of changing a dirty kid?" asked Szayel.

"Fuck no but this is the worst thing I've smelt since I saw a few rotting corpses that were left there for ! Why the fuck did no one eat it before?"

Szayel sighed but shok his head," I will just get the opposite ingredients. It will take no longer than a few minutes. Go to where my bathroom is and clean them off. Give them a bath. Afterwards drain the water and dry them. If they are wet this will not work on them. Afterwards just give him one of my uniforms or something. The potion should cause him to be at an age where he will be able to use a toilet all on his own, I hope."

"So how does it work? The potion?"

"Well it will get him to age to about a toddler stage. Afterwards his reitsu will slowly age him. Increasing. The more we train him the quicker an adult he will become. Since the potion I used on him first turned him to one stage of life the serum will give him another. Since reitsu is what helps him burn out the potion he will heal. He will have both memmories once he is old enough to have burned it all out. Though how we treat him is critical. If we treat him with love and care like a real family he will not see us as monsters and may reconsider killing us all for Ichigo is a protector. He priotects his loved ones and if he grows to love us we will take precedence over his precious friends."

Grimmjow grinned," Really? So to speak if they liked me the most and even though I'm his rival he would be confused and protect me if one of those captains tried to attack me?"

"Probably," anwsered Szayel," but that is if you do a good job. If not he'll try to kick your ass even worse."

"So his original memories only come back when he's back to what?" asked Grimmjow.

"Lord Aizen has informed that the boy is about fifteen," relplied Szayel.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped," He's that young?"

Szayel nodded his head,"He is after all a _substitute_ soul reaper so it would make sense for him to be young."

"Hmm I thought he was full fledge since he has vast power," mused Grimmjow.

"Stop thinking and go bathe them," ordered Szayel.

Again Grimmjow was tempted to repeat what Szayel had said but in a mocking tone. Heading towards the bathroom, Grimmjow had some recollection of his human life. He had at one point a wife ad children, but they were murdered and Grimmjow had tried to fight but he was shot and died. Turning into a hollow. He regreted everything and stayed as a spirit for a while before becoming a hollow of his own. So he kind of remembered what to do with kids. Standing in the bathroom, Grimmjow kneeled down and removed the children from their heat source causing them to whine. Taking some toilet paper, Grimmjow used warm water and realized it was the pale one who stunk. Of course, he was going to be the worst. Trying to breath through his mouth Grimmjow began to wipe away the waste. It took a few more sheets and afterwards Grimmjow used a bala on the uniform since it stunk and burning it seemed the best since it disinigrated. Then he picked the two up, placing them in the tub and putting in the plug. Kurosaki didn't like the cold tub but as soon as warm water began to fill in he began to smile widely throwing Grimmjow off. He had no idea Kurosaki could look so...Happy. The kid usually looked arrogant, or scowled. Not smile. Grimmjow figured it must be because he was a baby instead of a teenager. Sighing Grimmjow noticed the water was deep enough and turned off the water.

While doing so Grimmjow was preoccupied and the pale Ichigo decided it would be best to attack. Taking water in his hand he began to splay and hit Grimmjow causing him to jump from shock. Turning around he saw that maniac grin on the pale Ichigo and he growled. The other growled back and threw more water at it but Grimmjow was quick to cover his arm and after lowered it only to get water in his face. Mouth open like a fish out of water Grimmjow started at the smiling jovial chid who was smiling brightly. Damn, Kurosaki followed the other one's experience and thought it fun.

"P-Pway Pway!" chanted the Kurosaki.

Grimmjow shook his head but began to wash the brats. It was quick to bath Kurosaki he was compliant and docile about it. Yet the other one made a fuss. Scratching bitting and hitting Grimmjow to assure he not get cleaned. Glaring at the kid Grimmjow was pleased once he was properly bathed and began to drain the tub. Placing them down on a matt in front of the toilet the Grimmjow got a towel. Kurosaki whimpered at the cold air touching his skin but Grimmjow ignored it.

"Is it okay if his hair is a little damp?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure!" Szayel called back," just make sure it isn't dripping wet."

Running the orange locks through the towel, after a few minutes Grimmjow decided it was dry enough. It was slightly damp and he began to dry off the other parts of Kurosaki. Surprisingly the white one didn't put up much of a fuss. Instead he just sat there like a good kid. Grimmjow snorted, yeah, him good. As if, that was like saying Grimmjow would join the soul reapers. Not God damn likely.

After Kurosaki was dried off completely Grimmjow wrapped him up in the towel. Placing him on the tile floor and then moved to the pale one but was interupted.

"Yook yook!" Kurosaki pointed out.

Doing so Grimmjow saw nothing at the door and turned back only to be splashed once again. Grimmjow realized this was not tap water. Almost gagging he was splashed once again. Glaring at the laughing child Grimmjow pulled him away from the toilet and closer to him. He was going to need a bath once this was all over. Sighing he began to use another towel to scrub down the little devil. Using a little more force than normal to teach the brat a lesson. Yet he didn't cry or anything. Drying them didn't take much longer so once finished Grimmjow called Szayel over. He came at his own pace and had finished the potion. Holding arious clothes with different shapes and sizes for they didn't know what age they would be after the potion worked.

Removing the towels from the two, Szayel began to place the vile over their head, dropping the liquid inside over the twins heads. Grimmjow watched as the liquid was absorbed into their skin. After a few seconds the potion took effect. The twins crying out in pain. Kurosaki actually crying tears.

"What the fuck did you do to them?" asked an inraged Grimmjow.

"Calm down," said Szayel," they are growing and aging faster of course it is going to hurt. When human children go into something known as a growth spurt their bones often have aches and pains preparing their body for the change. It won't hurt for much longer. Look see."

Grimmjow turned anod noticed that the two had stopped being noisy. Kurosaki settled with quiet whimpering now and the white one just glared at Szayel, most likely wanting to test out his new set of teeth on the pink haired man. It wouldn't surprise him if they did. Szayel commented how they seemed to being around the age of two years old now and that they would no longer require baby formula. Regualr food would work. Grimmjow had found a shit that would fit them both, It made it to their knees and Szayel and altered a pair of Lilynette's pants creating a pair of underwear that would do for now. Grimmjow was told Szayel would see a tailor since he already had the measurments for the twins by looking at them. Grimmjow decided now was a good time to leave. Since Szayel wanted revenge on him, best to get out now then later. Before leaving Szayel said he would dispose of the soul reaper uniform. nodding his head Grimmjow left. Eventually his powers would unlock again, right now they were dormant but Grimmjow could feel imense spiritual pressure from the two. Not like when he was a teen, it was stronger then that Orihime girl though.

While holding the twins Grimmjow thought if he could love them back. He almost shuddered at the thought. Love wasn't his thing. He remembered his life as a human,a little bit. He had a wife and family. They had been murdered by a thief, Grimmjow died protecting them and he became a ghost. Staying around his home, moping. Watching as new people entered his home. Evnetually he turned into a bent on gaining more he love the kurosaki twins? He had no idea. He had emotions but he just wanted to keep them for fighting. Yup, that was all he needed them for. If he managed to have them love him it was a plus and maybe Aizen would stop hounding his ass for being so destructive. Not his fault.

"Hungwy," said a voice.

Looking down Grimmjow realized it was Kurosaki that had spoken. It made sense if he was hunger. Apparentoy in rukongai if souls were hungry it meant they had some spiritual pressure. Since Kurosaki had a lot for his age it only made sense for him to be hungry.

"Be patient I'm heading to the kitchen anyways," Grimmjow told him.

Kurosaki managed to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow ignored it not minding him doing such even though it was strange. If it were the other one Grimmjow would be more concerned. He knew he had to make it look like he loved both, because then the pale one wouldn't have Kurosaki turn on him. If that happened Grimmjow was in for a world of hurt.

The kitchen wasn't too far off from Szayel's lab. Walking around a few corners he entered the room. Sitting down, Grimmjow noticed Harribel's fraccion looking at the children in his lap. Apache was the first to come forward, taking the pale one from his lap. Grimmjow snarled and almost lunged forward, but remembered how defensive Harribel was over her fraccion. Sitting down Grimmjow noticed all the others eyes were trained on him. Sneering he went back to looking at Kurosaki who was sucking his thumb, content as could be.

"Does he have a name?" asked Apache looking at the white one.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"He needs a name," Gin pointed out.

"Shiro," stated Grimmjow and then noticed all the looks he got," it's cause he's the pale copy and Shiro means white."

Everyone went back to eating. Shiro looked at Apache and thne reached out touching her flat chest. Apache screamed and dropped him, but Grimmjow caught him glaring at the idiot woman.

"He's an infant he didn't do it in a perverted way," stated Grimmjow.

Apache reached for Shiro again but Grimmjow moved him away from her reach.

"I'll be careful this time," said Apache.

Looking warily at her, Grimmjow ended up handing Apache Shiro. He really was a trouble maker. Tugging her hair and hitting her face and even grabbing her horn. It was like Shiro was trying to break her. The thing that almost, made her drop him was when he sunk his teeth into her. Grimmjow noticed and took him back. After doing such one of the arrancars came in handing him three plates of food. One for himself and one each for the twins. In front of Grimmjow's plate was a steak with mash potatoes and brocoli. The only time they could have coffee, juice and other things that were banned but only when a responsilbe arrancar had it. The ones who cooked were too weak to be fraccion. So the one in charge of coffee was one who thought of it as disgusting. It was a woman. She would treat those who would not eat like children. So when she saw the children she cooed over them. How she became an arrancar was unknown but she must have had some reason to get strong.

The twins had on their plate chicken cut up in little slices with garlic bread, peas and carrots. They had milk as well, which must have been what Szayel had made. Grimmjow didn't think having the children eat would be a hassel. Oh how he was wrong.

**Briar: Done. First chappy. I hope this is kinda funny. I'm trying out different genre's ya know.**

**Shiro: Eh.**

**Briar: You're so mean :'( until next time my lovlies.**


	2. Trouble begins again

**Briar: A new chappy. I really like this fic. Also, thank you ZarameJake for putting up with my mispelling ass. Thanks for betaing for another story. You are an awesome friend to have :D glad we met, even though it was out of randomness.**

**Shiro: Ya, 'cause if ya didn't we'd be the ones embarresed! Go Jake.**

**Ichigo and Grimmjow nod in approval.**

**Briar: On with the fict!:D**

Of course, of course Grimmjow could not have a single moments peace. He figured since the twins were two years old they could do a simple task such as feeding themselves. Oh how Grimmjow was sadly mistaken.

Speaking to Nnoitra about their next spare no one bothered to inform Grimmjow about the trouble the twins were causing for two reasons. A: he had insulted them saying they wouldn't make good care takers and b, they were still pissed nonetheless and figured Grimmjow could take care of it since he didn't seem to want their help.

So here Grimmjow was talking to Nnoitra while the twins were playing. They were quiet and Grimmjow was thankful. However, he did not know when a child is quiet it meant the equavilent to the apocalypse. Now that may seem like a person being melodramatic, but that was coming from parents of NORMAL children. Not trouble making shinigami hollow twins.

Ichigo and Shiro of course had to make trouble. With nothing to do how were they to have fun? Ichigo was still afraid of his brother but he was not so scary all the time. Especially if he helped in making the plans. The two could communicate telepathically. Something that their care taker was unaware of. Since there were peas on Grimmjow's plate and he was unaware of them reaching for it, Ichigo began to smear it on Grimmjow's uniform. Still he was blissfully unaware as he spoke to Nnoitra about fighting or something of the sorts. Ichigo lost interest since it did not concern him.

Shiro took the meat and since he had teeth of his own he planned on eating it instead of chicken. Ew, talk about gross. So as his little fingers tugged on the large slab of meat he went to place it in his mouth only to fall between Grimmjow's legs. Scowling at the stupid meat that dare try to escape Shiro took a spoon near him and threw it at one of the servers having him scream 'it's in my eye!' after that Shiro qiuetly cackled and aimed carefully managing to hit Nnoitra.

"Ha I hit spoon head!" exclaimed Shiro and laughed.

Anger marred Nnoitra's face as mashed potatoes slide of his face. The other arrancars tried to stifle their laughter in fear of the quinto espada eradicating them without a single glance. As retaliation, knowing he was unable to harm Grimmjow nor the brats he hit the white devil with his piece of corn on the cob. Shiro was not pleased and glared at Nnoitra. Looking at Grimmjow seeing that the man did not care that he had been hit with corn, Shiro bit down. It was not very effective. So instead he stood up wanting to smack the man in the face but instead landed on a very painful area that is sensitive to all men out there. The groin.

Gasping in pain, Grimmjow whimpered and removed Shiro and placed him closer to Ichigo so he could hold his crotch. It did nothing to ease the pain but it did make sure that Shiro could not hit him there again.

"Would you like me to get you an ice pack?" asked one of the lesser arrancars.

"What do you fucking think?" snapped Grimmjow," that I want a bunch of fire on my lap?!"

"No need to be so angry, there are children around here," Gin piped in," wouldn't want them talking like that now would we."

"Shut up," seethed Grimmjow," how about I step on your balls and see if you're all rainbows and unicorns. Better yet let me over there so I can shove a God damn carrot up yer asshole!"

Harribel, finding this sort of language in front of a child unacceptable stood up and hit Grimmjow on top of the head. The female arrancar from before picked up the twins, taking them in one hand and their food in the other sat with them. Harribel just glared at Grimmjow who was red in the face from his previous attack.

"You will behave properly in front of them," ordered Harribel," we do not need another behemoth running around Hueco Mundo. Nnoitra is for that. Now condone yourself!"

"Yes," replied Grimmjow," now where are the brats?"

"With me," replied the female arrancar," my name is Mira."

Turning the the woman, Grimmjow noticed she held the twins and they were eating. Shiro refused to eat the chicken but he still ate the rest. Standing up Grimmjow ended up slipping on something and fell back. His leg hitting the table with a loud thud and his other caught the chair having him land on top of the chair in a funny as well as awkward pose.

Shiro laughed realizing it was the steak he had tried to eat that Grimmjow fell on. Grimmjow could only glare and be thankful for his hierro that made it less painful. This time, being more careful Grimmjow stood up and walked towards Shiro. Taking his plate away only to have the child protest.

"Like hell you're gonna eat," snapped Grimmjow," ya made a damn fool outta me and ruined my dinner. Ya can go without dinner as a lesson."

Still unaware of the stain on his pants Grimmjow heard Loly laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Grimmjow.

Mira pointed to Grimmjow's pants and he too noticed. Looking down he noticed little splatters of green and hearts too. Automatically turning to Shiro he noticed the kid trying not to laugh.

"You do this too?" asked Grimmjow.

Shiro shook his head and pointed to Ichigo.

"Children that age do not know how to properly lie so if he is pointing to Ichigo he did do so," informed Mira.

Grimmjow glared at Kurosaki...Well I guess it would be Ichigo now since if he called him that it might give away who his real family was. The kid pissed him off, but not as much as Shiro.

"Aren't you going to punish Ku-"

"His name is Ichigo, Gin not that one. If you are to address him formally, I dunno give him my last name," interrupted Grimmjow and then moved forward to Gin," as much as I want that fight with him if he remembers things prematurely I'll never get that fight."

"Jeagerjaque Ichigo," mused Gin," suites him. Let me take him. I wanna see how much fun I can have with him. He was interesting when I met him in Seiretie."

Grimmjow knew he would regret this but hell, the kids were fed and Grimmjow needed to eat to. Nodding his head in agreement, Grimmjow noticed the creepy grin that formed on his face as he took the two devils in the making leading them outside. After they were gone the room went silent. You could hear a pin drop from across the room.

"This is going to be interesting," noted Szayel.

"But it is good to have them on our side," approved Barrigan," he was the only hope in winning the war and now they think he is dead. Their only witeness is still alive but really, she cannot hope to be rescued. Soul society has deemed them traitors. The only reason for them entering Hueco Mundo would be to save her and they cannot defeat us."

"Very true," agreed Szayel," the quincy boy as well as the red head were easily defeated. The dark haired girl as well but they all made it back. There was one more I sensed that fought one of the numeros so now I can easily take them down if the need arises."

"I believe it would be Grimmjow's job to do such," stated Harribel," he is the caretaker of them now and he should do such."

"But then he is hogging all the fun," complained Nnoitra.

"Then whoever wants to, can defeat any enemies," said Harribel wanting to shut up Nnoitra," unless Lord Aizen states other wise. If he informs we all fight we do. If he does not give a hoot about Ichigo and Shiro than only those who want to may."

"It is refreshing to have a child around here," spoke one of the lesser arrancars," though they are messy and demanding they are full of life. I want to keep them around. The pale one is funny and the orange one is cute."

"Then I guess every one is going to fight to protect them," spoke Barragan.

Every one nodded their head. It would appease Aizen as well as make the war end. They though Ichigo was dead so they were safe. No more fighting. Aizen did want to destroy Karakura Town but it was more of a bluff. He just wanted to escape the condescending soul reapers. They thought of him as one as well, but the man gave each of them a meaning in life. Something each of them were missing. But if he wanted to kill the twins, they weren't quiet so sure they could do it. Sure they were hollows, but they could tell the twins were strong, even at such a young age. And even though they ate those weaker than they, they were more evolved now and realized it would be nice to have someone with that much potential around. Even Nnoitra, who figured Nel was nothing but a blubbering child would agree that the twins would be nice to have. He would enjoy fighting them once they grew. Hoping that Ichigo would try to kill him. Nothing was more fun than a fight to the death.

Ichigo and Shiro were walking with Gin in the halls. They didn't quit know who he was but they knew he was different then the ones in the dinning hall. He had a different aura. Yes he seemed more childish, like them but something about him didn't seem as dark and dense. Ichigo somewhat recognized where they were going. It smelt familiar. He realized what it smelt like. Their car taker with the blue hair. Ichigo was unaware of what to call him, but he figured since he was their care taker that meant he was their Daddy. It made sense because he had weird hair color like Ichigo and Shiro.

Gin had finally got them in the bed room, he had prepared some things for the children before he went to go eat dinner. He had already snacked so he wasn't as hungry. He noticed the children's face light up. They now had something to do. Smiling Gin skipped towards the coloring books he had laid out. Knowing it would lead to trouble with the Sexta.

Shiro was the first to take advantage of it. Deciding to make the wall his canvas instead of some weird pictures of funny creatures. Taking the red marker in one hand and the blue in the other Shiro began his scribbley circles. not really drawing anything. Their was an red circle in one area and the blue on beside it. Frowning at his art work, Shiro went and got a black one and began to scribble as well. He and Ichigo had both decided the blue haired man was their Daddy. He acted like one, that's for sure. So the blobs of scribbles were them. Taking the container Shiro began to draw other things.

Ichigo had the crayons so he didn't put up a fuss when Shiro took the markers. What Shiro didn't know was that they were permanent markers. Sharpies to be precise. So as Shiro drew a little sun on top of them, he drew grass underneath and smiled. Turning to Gin, he waited for approval but was cut short when the door opened and a loud smash broke his train of though. Turning around Shiro noticed that there was glass shards on the floor, two broken cups and brown substances in there. It was most likely chocolate flavored. Moving forward Shiro touched the glass only to gasp and pull back noticing the cut on his finger. Confused he went to touch it again and a bigger cut was formed with the addition to a blossoming pain. Unaware of how it happened Shiro began to sob silently, tears streaking down his face at the pain that wouldn't leave.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and here you go causing trouble," muttered Grimmjow.

Picking up Shiro, Grimmjow rocked the weeping child in his arms. The crying ceased and became more of a whimper and an occasional sniffle to keep the snot from running down his face. Ichigo had tried coming forward but Grimmjow used sonido and picked him up before he could step on the glass. No need dealing with two crying children. There were only bits and pieces he could remember of his child and he remembered when in pain they liked to be picked up and coddled. Something Grimmjow wasn't used to since it had been forever since he had been a parent.

"Gin clean up this mess," ordered Grimmjow.

Placing Ichigo and Shiro on his bed, Grimmjow ordered them to sit still so he could get a bandage. Heading to the bathroom he did so as well as grabbed a warm cloth and a dry one. Moving back to Shiro Grimmjow sat down and pressed the dry cloth to the wet on and used the one that was previously dry and cleaned the wound before placing a bandage on it. The moving to the wall Grimmjow was about to clean it before Shiro appeared out of no where. Had he used flash step? No too early to do such a thing. The kid must have run.

Grimmjow stared at Shiro as he stood in front of the wall. Hands out and his expression telling him to sit back down.

"Move," ordered Grimmjow.

"No!" disobeyed Shiro.

"And why not?" asked Grimmjow.

"'Cause I worked hard on it," stated Shiro and then pointed at each picture," it's me, big brother and you Daddy."

"Daddy?" said a confused Grimmjow," Shiro, I'm not your Daddy. I'm Grimmjow."

"Oh," said a disappointed Shiro then looked up with fiery determination," you're my Daddy 'cause you take care of us so deal with it!"

**Briar: done. Hope you all enjoyed :D the twins are in their terrible two faze...Poor Grimmjow.**

**Shiro: Can't believe you tried ta have him make me think he wasn't a parent ta us.**

**Briar: Well he is-**

***Grimmjow covers Briar's mouth*: Shut up! I am too (then in a quiter tone) he's in adult form right now, if he is in cahoots with the younger one he'll make my life even worse.**

***Briar removes hand and pats Grimmjow's head*:But then were would the fun be in this story?**

**Grimmjow: :O**

**Briar: Until next time my lovelies.**


	3. Soul reapers and hollows

Grimmjow stared in disbelief at the stubbornness shown in Shiro. Of course he'd be this stubborn since he was apart of Ichigo. Duh! So all Grimmjow could do was shake his head and pick up Shiro and Ichigo. Grimmjow was tired and figured it's best to put the kids to sleep too because then they couldn't run around Las Noches causing trouble for at least eight hours.

"C'mon Squirts time for bed!" announced Grimmjow.

Shiro and Ichigo pouted at the announcement. They weren't tired and in all honesty they wanted to play.

"No!" protested Shiro.

"Play!" squealed Ichigo who squirmed out of Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do. The fact Ichigo was squirming as was Shiro he tried to hold the two but failed and Ichigo managed to slip from his grasp. Grimmjow's heart almost stopped at the fact that happened. He'd be castrated if the women found out Grimmjow dropped one of the 'adorable twins'. Yet Ichigo managed to land on his feet and took Grimmjow's shock as an advantage and took off.

Running through the halls Ichigo tried to be descrete and if anyone asked he decided to say he was playing a game with his Daddy. Games were fun and a part of childhood after all. Maybe the ones with the masks didn't know but the ones without should know.

So as Ichigo smiled, somehow he managed to escape the area known as Las Noches. He looked out into the sands seeing a place that Gin had told him was called Hueco Mundo. The realm of the hollows. Ichigo didn't mind. Waddling forward he smiled as he noticed a lizard. Picking it up by the tail Ichigo squealed when it's tongue touched his skin. The thing didn't have teeth so it couldn't harm him in the least.

After a while it didn't take long for Ichigo to get bored of the lizard and he placed it back, unlike Shiro who would have thrown it not caring. Speaking of Shiro, Ichigo could sense him coming, Their Daddy wasn't near so Shiro must have out run him. Before Ichigo could even turn around he was tackled to the ground by his brother who hugged him. Shiro seemed to worry slightly since this area was unfamiliar and Ichigo realized something. He was lost.

Taking Shiro's hand Ichigo and Shiro felt sadness overwhelm them. They missed their Daddy. Ichigo had made it pretty far in such a short amount of time. Las Noches, their home he could see from a far but he had no idea how to get there. Sure it was easy getting out but Ichigo had been told by Gin that there was many guards watching. What if those guards didn't recognize him. With fear taking over Ichigo picked himself up and began to walk away from Las Noches unaware of what he was doing. Thinking he was heading in the right direction. Shiro followed and soon enough the two grew tired.

They sat there anyway. They could hear the faint cries of hollows causing the two to huddle towards each other. It was scary and the two were unable to defend themselves properly. All they had was a stick.

"Protect!" Ichigo declared holding the stick.

With few little words said Ichigo knew what he had to do. Protect his little brother from the noises that they heard. They were scary but not having Shiro around seemed scary. Sure Shiro was scary, his eyes luminous and his sclera black but he had yet to harm Ichigo...Well except for trying to bit him but if Ichigo were teething he'd probably bite Shiro too and their Daddy but mainly their Daddy if Ichigo were mad at him.

Looking up at the sky, the moon seemed motionless. Staying in one place and one size. Never changing. Ichigo heard his stomach growl and he frowned. Shiro's gurgled too and the twins realized that they should have eaten more at dinner rather than play around. Too late to fix that now. Ichigo was confused when he heard sniffling. Touching his own face he realized it wasn't his. Looking at Shiro he noticed that his pale looking brother cried. They weren't wails but more so silent sobs.

Pulling Shiro into his lap Ichigo began to soothingly rub Shiro's back. It seemed instinctual to do so. Shiro and he were afraid so they needed the comfort of each other. Soon enough Shiro fell asleep in his brothers arms.

That's when things went bad. A loud cry brought Ichigo out of his thinking and he looked up to see a rather large hollow looking at him. Clutching on to Shiro with all his might he watched as the creature moved forward.

"Hmmm," spoke the hollow,"you two seem strong. Arrancars maybe? Eating you will definitely get me to my vasto lorde stage!"

Ichigo had no idea what a vasto lorde was but if he couldn't eat like he would let that masked creature eat. He was hungry god damn it! So as soon as he got home he would get food or so help him, he would leave a trail of destruction in his path. Especially if Shiro was still sad. Looking at the hollow Ichigo held the stick ready to attack only to be laughed at. Glaring at the being Ichigo was mad. He was not to be laughed at! How dare the monster do such a thing.

"Weak beings such as yourselves will be easy to take out," said the being.

"Hado 54 haine!" cried out a voice.

Ichigo watched as a purple light struck the being and burned it until it was nothing. Looking to where it came from Ichigo noticed people in black. Ichigo and Shiro wore white. They didn't seem familiar since Ichigo didn't see them in the dining hall.

"Kurosaki?!" asked a male with glasses.

A woman with dark hair and large purple eyes too big for her head came forward as well as others. Ichigo didn't stand down. Standing in front of Shiro Ichigo held his arms out. They would have to go through him to get to his brother.

"My name is Jeagerjaques not Kurosaki," Ichigo corrected.

"No!" protested a red head," you are Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Jeagerjaues Ichigo!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" retorted the red head with funny tattoos.

The darked haired woman was getting closer and Ichigo swung his stick only to have the woman grab and break it.

Hey!" protested Ichigo and his lip quivered.

Angry at that Ichigo was about to attack. Someone stole his damn stick! It was a special stick. That was his stick to protect Shiro from anything...Then Ichigo felt tears brimming his eyes. He realized it wasn't all that special if a simple girl could steal it from him.

"Ichigo get away from them!" yelled a familiar voice.

Ichigo's sad face turned into one that smiled at that and for an instant turned around to see his Daddy. Smiling at his saviour Ichigo watched as his Daddy picked up Shiro. Raising his hands Grimmjow placed Ichigo on his shoulders. Grimmjow glared at the soul reapers.

"What did you do to Kurosaki?" asked the one with glasses.

"Ain't Kurosaki," lied Grimmjow," does Kurosaki have a twin?"

The one with glasses frowned at that," No."

"Does this kid have spiritual pressure?" asked Grimmjow.

"No," replied the one with glasses," well it's very low and I can barely sense any."

_Thank the Gods he can repress it now!_ Grimmjow thought.

"Then clearly he ain't Kurosaki so get the fuck outta here before I cero your asses. You don't belong in Las noches you stupid humans and soul reapers. Get out 'cause I want a fight and you might be easy ta take out since Quincy boy easily got his ass kicked from Szayel and I already punched a hole through _you_ soul reaper. D-Roy almost killed you too tall guy."

_Tch, I ain't telling 'em this is Kurosaki. Fuck that. Then he'll never get stronger. Here we can teach him Kido. Cero! And the things those stupid soul reapers never taught him. I want my opponent strong!_

"Where is Inoue?" asked the red head.

"You'll never get her anyway," replied Grimmjow nonchalantly.

Never one to really use a bala he did such since he had no time to deal with them. He only struck the ground in front of him to make it cloudy so he could make his escape. Stupid Aizen saying he couldn't fight, He'd take them all out before they could do anything.

He could shunpo far enough anway. Farther than a soul reaper and if they caught up the guards would stop him enough so he'd be safe. So as he moved forward he couldn't help but chuckle hearing the frustrated cries of the group. Aizen would most likely see what was going on and send someone to stop them. Take one of them down so they retreat once more. Grimmjow hoped it was that chick he punched a hole through. The tramp got too close to Ichigo. What if she had caught him? Grimmjow was confused by these thoughts whirling around in his head and decided to push them back.

Once being back in Las Noches, in his room Grimmjow felt safe. Putting the twins on his large bed he noticed Shiro was awake. A few sniffles from him until he noticed where he was and held on to Grimmjow as if he were to forever disappear. Ichigo did the same thing after getting of Grimmjow's shoulder. The two repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again like a mantra.

Sighing Grimmjow just tucked them into bed. The two became quiet.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," apologized Shiro.

"It's Daddy not Grimmjow," Grimmjow whispered.

That brought a smile to Shiro's face. Grimmjow turned to see Ichigo conflicted. Like he wanted to say something but was hesitant.

"C'mon spit it out," ordered Grimmjow.

"I'm hungwy," Ichigo mumbled.

"If I take you to get you a snack will you promise to behave for tonight?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo pouted and nodded his head. Shiro was fuming mad since he wasn't allowed to eat. He continued to think so until Grimmjow picked him up, holding him close. Looking up in confusion Shiro hoped this wasn't some joke where he would have to watch everyone eat for his punishment. All he wanted was some fun. He didn't think Grimmjow would be so angry over it.

So as they moved through the white halls Shiro was silent and clutched onto Grimmjow's uniform. It didn't take too long, and even though Grimmjow wanted to fight he knew that if he didn't someone would punish him. Like hell he was loosing his arm again. Sure he kicked Ichigo's ass but he managed to get stronger and Grimmjow needed _both_ arms. He could even sense some lingering spiritual pressure around Ichigo. It had increased more since he ran in with the soul reapers. It couldn't have been them that scared him though. Grimmjow had only arrived when that chick showed up so he had no idea. He knew Hueco Mundo was harsh and his instincts told him that Ichigo needed to be stronger to survive. The espada and arrancars couldn't always keep their eyes on the twins, it proved it right now since Ichigo passed so many with ease.

Once in the dining room hall Grimmjow placed the two at the table. A few arrancars shocked to see the Sexta sitting there at this hour. It was late.

"Oi make up some food for the kids!" Grimmjow barked at one of the servers.

"Yes sir," replied one of the males.

Sitting back Grimmjow noticed in the corner of his eyes that Shiro was squirming. Twiddling his thumbs, crossing his legs. It seemed like the kid wouldn't stop moving!

"Something the matter?" asked Grimmjow.

"D-Do I get to eat?" asked Shiro.

Grimmjow sighed," Of course. I said kids didn't I?"

Shiro beamed a smile at that answer and hugged Grimmjow. His Daddy. Shiro thought's he be mad but instead he decided to give him food. Shiro decided to eat it all this time. Encase Grimmjow decided to take his food away again. The food didn't take long. When it arrived Ichigo and Shiro got a grilled cheese sandwich with brussel sprouts. Shiro frown but ate his sandwich first. Avoiding the vegetables until later.

So when he had finished his sandwich and a glass of orange juice, which Shrio regrettable did realizing he could of had a sip each time he ate, he stared at the vegetables on his plate. Shiro picked it up and frowned. He didn't like it at all. These were the worst thing ever. Worse than the chicken! Oh the chicken, never again. So he continued to eat it until Grimmjow noticed.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Grimmjow.

"Eating?" replied a confused Shiro.

Grimmjow sighed," Yes but I can tell you don't like this so why are you eating it?"

Shiro grew silent for a while until he finally got the nerve to speak.

"B-Because I didn't want you to get mad at me again," whispered Shiro," I was just bored before. I didn't mean anything!"

Grimmjow began to laugh and it didn't help Shiro's feelings at all. He felt even more stupid now that his Daddy was laughing at him. If he could think of any insults he would have said them but he didn't.

"Jeez I wouldn't get mad at ya for not liking a food," spoke Grimmjow," even I don't like some food."

"Really?" asked Shiro.

Grimmjow nodded his head and leaned forward to tell Shiro something.

"I don't like carrots," whispered Grimmjow," but remember just 'cause I don't like 'em don't mean you can't eat 'em. You might like 'em. So just leave yer plate like that. No one will get mad."

Shiro nodded his head and waited for Ichigo to finish, which he already was since Ichigo was the most hungry since he walked so far. Grimmjow noticed Shiro increased in spiritual pressure as well. not until Ichigo did. Ichigo was most likely the most hungry since his powers increased more than Ichigo's. Picking up the twins Grimmjow carried them to his room and once he got there he placed them on the couch. It was large and could fit both of them. There was a pillow from his bed placed there and a spare blanket from the closet. Tucking them in Grimmjow said good night and turned off the light. Hopefully they went to bed right away instead of running around.


	4. Kido and KFC

In the soul society Rukia, Renji, Chad and unwillingly Uryuu stood in the captains meeting. They were here to explain Kurosaki's current situation. The hollow was idiotic to think they were easily fooled. Why the hell would they name a kid Ichigo. Ichigo was their number one enemy. So of course they played dumb and allowed it to slide only to inform soul society of what really happened. It didn't take long, only about three hours of bickering, interruptions and accusations. Uryuu was tempted to use an arrow and shove it up some of the captain's asses for their interruptions. This was Kurosaki Ichigo they were talking about and he was a defenceless child in Hueco Mundo. In addition, he was in GRIMMJOW'S hands. Grimmjow's. The one being who wanted to destroy Ichigo the most. Not a pretty sight.

"Did Kurosaki Ichigo seem to be in trouble?" asked Ukitake.

"Well...No," replied Rukia honestly," well we killed a hollow that would have eaten them but when Grimmjow showed up he seemed happy. Like he didn't want to be near us."

"I would guess that their memory is gone. He has a simple case of amnesia," informed Kurostuchi.

"What are we going to do head captain?" asked Toshiro.

"We will send some on a reconassiance mission to see if this is indeed Ichigo Kurosaki," answered Yamamoto.

"In all due respect Ichigo will not respond to Kurosaki," Rukia piped in," he has a firm belief that he is a Jeagerjaque and that Grimmjow is most likely his father."

"Anything else?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well there was a kid, he looked like Ichigo but was white," said Rukia.

"Most likely his inner hollow," said Urahara," I only know because some of the vizards were confused at first."

"I will send Byuakuya Kuchiki as well as Kisuke Uruhara," replied Yamamoto.

"Then who will open a new garganta?" asked Rukia.

"I have learned it's structures," Mayuri stated proudly.

"Now that the choices have been made, if you encounter Kurosaki take him and return with him. Kisuke Uruhara you will be the one to fix this problem of amnesia. Meeting adjourned."

The staff fell down.

"I'm coming Ichigo," whispered Rukia.

Orihime sighed as she was in her room. She still had problems sleeping at night. Kurosaki-kun's reitsu was weak and it took all her power not to try to run under Ulquiorra's arm to help Kurosaki-kun but she didn't. Orihime was a smart girl and knew if she did such a thing Ulquiorra might punish her. So here she was sitting on her bed, looking at the moon when the doors opened loudly. Orihime flinched thinking it were Loly and Melony but her jaw dropped when she saw two children standing in the doorway looking frantic.

"Hide!" ordered the white haired one.

"Look," said the orange haired on.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

"Jeagerjaues," corrected the orange haired one," um...can we hide here?"

Orihime nodded her head and pointed behind the couch. She didn't know why these children were hiding but she wanted to protect them from the wrath of the hollows. One of them seemed like a hollow but the other didn't. Instead the orange haired one seemed familiar but Orihime couldn't put her finger on who it reminded her of. Watching as the children managed to squeeze through, they weren't hiding very well because she could hear the slight...Giggles? If they were hiding why were they giggling.

"Where are they?" asked a gruff voice.

Orihime turned and noticed Grimmjow standing there looking like he were on a path of destruction.

"Who?" asked Orihime.

"The two brats?" asked Grimmjow.

"I haven't seen any children nor did I know you had children," lied Orihime.

"Onna, do not lie," spoke a monotonous voice.

Large grey eyes wandered to the pale figure that walked around Grimmjow. Sighing she pointed to towards the couch. Since Grimmjow noticed where Orihime was pointing Grimmjow used sonido and pushed the couch back to grab the two children.

"Oi Ichigo, Shiro stop squirming!" ordered Grimmjow.

"Ichigo," breathed Orihime.

"What's it ta you?" snapped Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't even bother hearing her anwser. Right now he had a score to settle with the brats he had taken in. All he was asked to do was brush their teeth but no they refused. Instead he had gotten toothpaste in his hair, on his uniform, which he was running low on and Shiro got mouthwash in his eyes! Those were suppose to be child proof so how could a brat manage to open it? It was a mystery to Grimmjow so as he carried the children back to his room he growled at anyone near him.

He was so pissed off. He had to make sure he brushed their teeth and now give them a bath, which he needed too. Now he felt like a pervert. Ichigo was bound to remember this when he hit his proper age and most likely taunt Grimmjow for it. But no, he couldn't harm them unless they were sparing, instead he was suppose to be kind, gentle and love them.

Szayel had informed him they were about two years and six months old by now. Once again growing. The tailor gave Ichigo and Shiro a uniform similar to Grimmjow's except the twins had theirs zipped up and the sleeves were rolled down.

Finally arriving in his room he stripped the brats down until all three of them were in their underwear. Again, Grimmjow didn't feel it necessary to feel like a pervert and decided to at least have their genitals covered up. He couldn't wait until they were old enough to bath themselves, then Grimmjow wouldn't have to be in this embarrassing situation.

Picking up the children he moved to his bathtub. It was large enough to fit all of them and there was a deep and a shallow end like a pool. At the deep end he could sit down if he so wished. Turning on the taps Grimmjow sighed as the warm water began to touch his skin. The children sat on his lap splashing each other and occasionally throwing a few punches. That's when the most shocking thing happened.

"Hado number 4 byakuria!" shouted Shiro.

That caught Grimmjow's attention and the next thing he knew was a lightning bolt managed to hit him. It didn't go through his hierro, no instead it sizzled his skin and his hair became all poofy from static electricity. It made his hair look like a clown wig. Shiro mumbled an apology but he still laughed since Grimmjow did look funny. Grimmjow figured now was time to start their training. How Shiro heard that spell Grimmjow had no idea. It might have been a past memory or so. Szayel did say that they could have reoccuring memories every so often and they could do things from their lives as soul reaper and inner hollow.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Shiro since his Daddy was so quiet.

"No," sighed Grimmjow honestly," you're just so strong that you took me by surprise."

"Yay we're gonna be strong like Daddy," cheered Ichigo.

"Stronger," corrected Grimmjow.

"Does that mean we get to be one of the espada?" asked Shiro.

Grimmjow shook his head," You can be my fraccion so I can always care for you."

Ichigo and Shiro stood up and hug Grimmjow both leaning forward.

"I love you Daddy," they both whispered as if it were the biggest secret in the world.

Love. Did he love these two? He didn't know and he didn't want to lie, but since they loved him his mission had been complete right?

"I-I love you both," replied Grimmjow uneasily.

Not one to use a word so strong Grimmjow became silent the whole bath as he washed and cleaned himself and the twins. Even managing to save his hair so that it was once again to it's normal self, though it didn't help that the bathroom stunk. So he turned the fan on full blast and went to his bed, placing the twins on his bed.

Last night they had gotten into bed with him, Ichigo clinging to Grimmjow and Shiro Ichigo. When he had asked what compelled them to do such a thing they replied that they were lonely and that if another monster or black outfitted person came that their Daddy could destroy them without a single glance. Grimmjow had reassured the soul reapers wouldn't get their filthy hands on them.

So now he had the two dried off and now changed. They smiled and insisted on food causing Grimmjow to sigh. These two ate like there was no tomorrow. Of course, the chef only prepared the healthiest food for them on Mira's orders. So here Grimmjow was, with his hands in his pocket, scowl present as Shiro and Ichigo walked hand in hand beside Grimmjow. Ichigo scowled too and Shiro copied too before laughing at the funny face they had made.

The halls were quiet and not many espada were walking around. Most likely watching the daily spar Nnoitra insisted on. Heading to the kitchen meant for espada and anyone higher such as Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Grimmjow was shocked to see Aizen holding a bucket that had a man on it and spelt KFC in his hand, a chicken wing in his mouth and in his other arm was various pops. It seemed the man had hid this delicious smelling food from them and had been caught red handed. Ichigo and Shiro ran up to Aizen asking what it was and if they could have it.

"Shiro! Ichigo!" Grimmjow barked out," get yer asses over here. That stuffs bad fer you. It'll make you turn into a chicken if you eat too many!"

"Then why isn't Aizen-sama a chicken?" asked Shiro suspiciously.

"Because he has powers to make him not a chicken," lied Grimmjow," he is the only one with these powers."

Next thing Grimmjow knew was Gin showing up with a bucket of chicken as well.

_Oh my fucking God!_ Grimmjow screamed internally.

"Then how come Gin isn't a chicken?" asked Shiro," you're holding out on us! I want chicken!"

Shiro ran and knocked Gin down flat on his back, taking the bucket of chicken with him. He remembered the super power his Daddy had. He called it remembered exactly how his Daddy did it and Shiro tried and once he made the distance he tripped from the force and the chicken came out of the bucket and was splayed out. There was a a couple bottles that came out too.

Panicking to quickly get away Shiro took the biggest pieces he could find in five seconds, which was about eight pieces and took the bucket and tried again. Taking the bottles with him as well. Shiro felt his Daddy nearing and just as he was about to get caught he used sonido and Grimmjow smashed into the wall having his head get stuck. Laughing briefly Shiro went on the move again.

Finding a room he entered it. There was no one there and Shiro went to sit in the big seat that would hide him and began eating the chicken wings. They were delicious. Hot, steamy and had good flavor. Various ways better than the stuff the chefs made. If he ended up turning into a chicken it was worth it and he'd eat more not caring if it was cannibalism.

When the door opened Shiro held his breath. Busted, damn! When the chair was forcibly turned around Shiro was ready to get scolded but was shocked when he saw a dark skinned man.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"Well Daddy wouldn't let me have the chicken Aizen-sama had so I took Gin's and am hiding from them," Shiro stated.

The man picked Shiro up and Shiro began to squirm.

"My Daddy'll kick yer ass if he see's you doing this," growled Shiro.

"I am taking you to him so I will most likely witness your punishment not my own," said Tousen even though he ws blind he could imagine what would happen.

Knowing that he wouldn't get to enjoy the chicken for very long Shiro began eating more. Scowling around the greasy food as he chewed it with ease. It didn't take very long for the dark haired man to locate his Daddy so when his Daddy tried taking the delicious chicken away from Shiro, Shiro bit him. Since he only managed to have Grimmjow pull away Shiro decided to try some of that magic he used from before.

"Bakudo number one sai!" Shiro cried out.

The spell managed to have Grimmjow surprised and fall on his knee's. Shiro laughed and managed to squirm out of Tousen's arms. Using sonido and handing Ichigo a piece of chicken so he could enjoy heaven before he was caught. Using sonido, Shiro was shocked when Ichigo caught up too using something similar to what he was doing. The two laughing as they ran and trying not to choke on the food. Did Shiro forget to mention he had taken a bottle of something called pop from Gin as well. It was in the bucket and Shiro had drank it while in Tousen's lap. Drinking the 591 ml bottle in one go. It burned his throat but right now all Shiro wanted to do was run. Run like there was no tomorrow. There was still one bottle left and since Ichigo had finished his piece of chicken Ichigo was handed the other bottle.

Since Ichigo was thirsty as well he managed to drink half of it before having to breath and try it again. Finishing it off Ichigo threw it on the ground before belching loudly. Laughing at that the two stopped using sonido and flash step to sit on the floor and continue to eat. It wasn't long until Ichigo and Shiro were leaning on each other tiredly rubbing their eyes. Soon enough their eyeballs became heavy and they had fallen asleep. A piece of chicken still in Shiro's mouth.

Grimmjow walked in on the scene with Mira and she couldn't help but coo and be in awe at how cute the scene was. She had went to the world of the living to receive a camera and took a picture of the children before handing it to a scowling Grimmjow and picking up Ichigo while Grimmjow took Shiro.

"Now they're dirty again," complained Mira," oh well, you can wash them when they wake up Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped at that and he almost screamed. He was going to kill Gin. Who cared about orders.

**Briar:So I kinda winged this chapter..Ahaha winged, get it cause o chicken xD I have such lame humor.**

**Grimmjow:I hate you T^T**

**Briar: That's whatcha get fer putting ya hands on me two chapters ago.**

**Grimmjow: Tch, with two pairs in cahoots I'm screwed in any of your stories.**

**Briar *crosses arms angrily* :Well now you know not ta touch me unless I okay it :P**

**Grimmjow: You're weird.**

**Briar: Hmph. Who cares. Well until next time my lovlies and don't forget ta press that preview button and such ;D**


	5. Training with the devils

Mira didn't want to admit it but seeing Grimmjow as a father was the cutest thing she ever did see. She was glad she could take care of the twins. There was something she had yet to tell any of them though. She one day might though. Encase the soul reapers ever got a hand on Ichigo or Shiro she would explain her secret. She was actually Masaki Kurosaki. She just shortened her name to Mira. The soul reapers had been incorrect when they said each soul would be purified to soul society. No, instead the souls still ended up in Hueco Mundo. Mira had no need to eat her family though, that made her different. After seeing her son, she couldn't eat him, no matter how hungry she got. She loved Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and her husband Isshin. So instead she ate hollows in Hueco Mundo. Her evolution had not taken long. It was quite fast since she was the strongest and in a pack. Plus she had been able to take all the souls from the depleted Grand Fisher once Isshin had defeated him. Some had manged to escape but she had gotten many. Thus making her quickily evolve. Her adjuchas stage was the longest and most tedious but once Aizen found her in her vasto lorde stage she was asked to become an arrancar. That made her the most happiest being in the world. Especially when she noticed Ichigo and Shiro running around. She had figured that Shiro was Ichigo's inner hollow but Mira didn't care. She loved those boys and if the soul society came to take them she would fight to the death to rescue them. That was true love.

Grimmjow was woken up when he felt something heavy land on his chest, in fact two heavy things causing him to lose his breath. Opening one azure eye Grimmjow noticed that Shiro and Ichigo were smiling. They seemed too cheery for the morning.

"What?" asked an annoyed Grimmjow.

"Training Daddy!" cheered the twins.

"Oh yeah," mumbled Grimmjow," I just got to talk to Aizen first. Most of the espada and arrancars will be willing to help but if ya kill one we need a reasonable response."

The twins nodded there head and stood up. Trying to pull Grimmjow up in their excitement of finally being able to train. Ichigo had noticed the gain of power Shiro had*. Shiro as well. The two had doubled their spiritual pressure since yesterday. Ichigo had wondered if he would even be able to do the cool magic that his brother could. It seemed so cool. He remembered that short soul reaper did something and would ask one of his instructors what it did. It was pretty and Ichigo wanted to learn it first. So they skipped down the halls and were told to go there first since their Daddy had to see Aizen since Aizen didn't eat with the arrancar and espada. They were hungry as well so they decided it was too early to cause trouble.

It didn't take long to make it to the dinning hall since the two raced using shunpo and sonido. They were unaware of what they technique was called but the twins still considered it magic and that everyone in Las Noches and Hueco Mundo were magic.

The two were interrupted by their fun when Gin came and stopped them. Gin ate with the arrancars but Tousen didn't.

"Hey whatcha up ta?" asked Gin.

"Gonna eat, Uncle Gin," replied Shiro.

"We grew again!" announced Ichigo happily.

Gin smiled at that.

"As you have," spoke Szayel.

"Sza how old are we?" asked Ichigo.

"Three and a half," replied Szayel," and might I say I am proud that you two managed to get changed into the right uniform."

"Well duh!" answered Shiro," wha' ya expect us ta wear clothes too tight? Now I ain't sayin' we're fat 'er nothin' but it would seem right to wear skinny clothin'."

Szayel chuckled," Yes it would seem wrong."

"Gin let us through we're hungry!" demanded Shiro.

"Yes, wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your food since what happened yesterday," said Gin.

The twins smiled and ran to sit on the big chairs. The servers came out and gave them waffles with strawberries and strawberry sauce with whip cream. Shiro and Ichigo almost drooled over their food over how good it looked. It was warm too! The servers had even cut it into slices for them so that they wouldn't make a mess. Not fun at all. Eating a few pieces they decided it was as delicious as it smelt. They also sensed Grimmjow coming and they two didn't even have to speak let alone think their new plan.

As soon as Grimmjow entered the eating area he expected to hear chitter chatter. Not have something hit him in the face and the snickered of a few lowly arrancars. Jaw dropping, Grimmjow then scowled and touched the substance that hit his face only to realize it was whip cream. He was then pelted by something else and this caused Grimmjow to jump. Looking down he noticed a red stain in the centre of his pants.

"Looks like it's Grimmy's time o' the month," teased Gin.

"Shut up!" growled Grimmjow through gritted teeth," watch them!"

Turning around Grimmjow was hit in the butt and he only snarled before leaving to change clothes and as he left he heard the howling laughter. This was not acceptable. Going from fearsome sexta espada to house cat in only what, three days? Grimmjow couldn't wait for the brats to age at least eleven then he could go all out and then they couldn't mock him any more. Grimmjow figured it'd take a little over two weeks for Ichigo to get to his proper age.

Through his own ranting Grimmjow had made it to his room and placed on a new pair of pants. This time he was using sonido to enter the area so if he were to get hit hopefully it were only in the face. So using sonido back into the room Grimmjow took the first seat and sat down. Noticing a few of the lower arrancars covered in whip cream and laughing. Mira had waffle bits in her hair but it didn't seem to matter to her. Another arrancar was dripping in strawberry sauce with some strawberries sliding down his uniform but didn't seem angry. In fact, most of them seemed...Happy. That was a surprise to Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo, Shiro!" said Grimmjow,"Lord Aizen said it's a go for your training. Pick any espada and arrancar you want."

"You're training them?" asked Apache.

"Well duh!" replied Grimmjow and rolled his eyes," Shiro used a few kido spells on me and I figure Ichigo can do it too."

"I wanna watch," spoke up an arrancar.

"We can watch and train him," spoke Ulquiorra," if we are to have him as strong as us. Lord Aizen said we could get him to this strength and wanted him to join our side."

Grimmjow remembered that conversation. He had mocked Ulquiorra calling him soft and questioning Aizen because Grimmjow figured Ichigo wouldn't join him. It just didn't look like he'd turn to the hollows since he was so loyal to the ones in black. A giant grin began to form on Grimmjow's face. Now the kid was loyal to them. Even threatened to kick the soul reaper's asses too. Oh how rich it was.

"C'mon Grimmy 'er ya gonna be left behind!" sang Gin.

Frowning, Grimmjow got up and began to sonido to catch up to the others as they made it to the training grounds. It was large and there was designated areas for certain groups. Grimmjow figured since the two could used shunpo and sonido that they didn't need to learn it further. The septima was gone anyway. A captain known as Byukuya Kuchiki defeated him. Anniero was gone as well. Defeated by the other Kuchiki. They would have had Nel but she disappeared.

The one who was teaching Shiro was Ulquiorra, Tousen and Szayel, the new septima. The one who was training Ichigo was Grimmjow, Stark. Gin and Hallibel. This was going to be interesting since Stark only wanted to nap and Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to pick up on that habit. If he had to Grimmjow planned on shoving a red bull down Ichigo's throat. He'd seen Stark on one once and they guy was never more active in his life. It scared Grimmjow since the guy took down fifty adjuchas once he was finished and didn't even need Lilynette for it.

"Oi Grimmjow pay attention!" ordered Hallibel.

"Chu," sneered Grimmjow," so what are we gonna teach him?"

"I figure kido since his other half seems to be having fun trying to blow Szayel up," informed Hallibel.

"Who's gonna be the poor sap who's his test dummy?" asked Grimmjow.

"You," answered Hallibel and Stark.

"Why me?" asked Grimmjow," you guys have stronger hierro."

"Someone has to tell him if he's doing it right or not," stated Hallibel,"and I don't choose you."

"Don't worry Daddy I won't kill you...Much," said Ichigo innocently.

That caused Stark to chuckle at the response. Gin began to run through some of the kido spells and had Ichigo create a ball of spiritual pressure in his hand. With ease Ichigo did it and smiled, waiting to hear praise from Grimmjow but Grimmjow didn't know what to say besides "good job". It didn't bother Ichigo since he smiled anyway. Gin then taught him a higher kido spell. Something that the students in the soul reaper academy could use. Gin had given Ichigo the incantation but he didn't want to you is.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Ichigo cried out.

The spell ended up exploding in front of Ichigo's face and he was covered in soot. Coughing, Ichigo waved away the smoke before seeing his Daddy's face and frowning. He ended up failing.

"Try again," Grimmjow urged.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Hado 31 Shakkaho!*" Ichigo cried out once again.

This time the red ball of flame moved forward and it hit Grimmjow square in the face. He was confused since Grimmjow had heard Gin give the incantation for Shakkaho but half way through Ichigo began a spell that Grimmjow knew wasn't part of the spell. So during his confusing Grimmjow didn't see the kido spell coming nad was struck in the face. After getting over the shock Grimmjow could hear some of the arrancars howling with laughter at Grimmjow being hit.

"Did I do good?" Ichigo asked Gin.

"Great," replied Gin," so how 'bout we teach ya 'bout cero's since they're like kido but more dangerous."

Ichigo nodded his head and turned to see Shiro firing cero's and laughing as he chased Szayel around, managing to even hit the septima's behind.

Szayel was running for his life, yes running. The genius who could easily figure out his opponent by reading his spiritual pressure. Somehow the white devil was unreadable. The kid's reitsu was sometimes plan as day and others was hidden and Szayel couldn't get a read on him. Using sonido Szayel almost gasped when he went to his new spot and was hit dead in the face with a bala. He was ready to scream. This was insane! Pulling out his zanpaktou Szayel spoke it's release form and the next thing he knew the cero's had stopped but Shiro was rolling on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes.

"What is so funny?" asked Szayel.

"You!" answered Shiro between laughs," you..You're..A..Fairy!"

"Quiet!" ordered Szayel," you will be defeated one way or another."

Getting ready to swallow the child and then break his limbs Szayel was stopped by Ulquiorra with his hands who looked at Szayel.

"You will cease this act," commanded Ulquiorra," Lord Aizen does not want true harm like broken and mangled body parts."

"Awe does that mean I can't fight the fairy?" asked Shiro in a teasing voice.

"You may fight me," replied Ulquiorra.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Shiro and then frowned," but I don't have a zanpaktou."

"We'll work on that," replied Ulquiorra.

Ichigo was now fighting his father. They were an even match. To deflect Grimmjow's sword Ichigo would use bala or even kido. It was hard since often the kido would explode in his face damaging the two. Ichigo knew he didn't have enough spiritual pressure to make sure his Daddy's sword didn't cut him. It was sad and Ichigo knew he was loosing.

**_Do you wish to fight?_**

_Yes_

_**Then call out my name!**_

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled out.

A giant sword appeared in Ichigo's hand, as well as his outfit changed. Ichigo was now wearing a black outfit and after calling out the name Zangetsu a blue light moved forward, digging into the dirt and hit Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't know what it was but he looked at the sword that was two times the size of himself. It was heavy two. Dropping it on the ground Ichigo felt a little tired. There was a lot of spiritual pressure coming out from his body now. Ichigo was tired and while his sword went backwards Ichigo went forwards and fell asleep. Breathing deeply.

Shiro stopped attacking when he heard Ichigo call out a name. Shiro didn't hear what the name was though. When he heardIchigo call out Shiro felt the burst in energy as well. Shiro was about to use a kido spell and a huge amout of power began to radiate from his body and a giant white sword appeared in his hand. Looking around Shiro noticed the shock everyone had and the large gap in the dirt that lead to their Daddy. He was panting but there was nothing wrong with him besides a few cuts. Shiro dropped the heavy weapon since his tiny body wasn't able to hold on to it for long anyway. He instinctually knew the name of the sword. Zangetsu.

Moving forward, each step was harder and harder since somehow Shiro grew more weary. He had yet to notice the outfit change as well. While he noticed Ichigo wore all black like those people from the desert, Shiro had the exact copy but in white. Finally making it to Ichigo Shiro laid down beside him and held Ichigo, yawning before he to fell asleep.

Grimmjow was shocked. Ichigo had gotten his soul reaper powers AND managed to even scratch him. The tike was tired no less but Grimmjow was still amazed. Hell everyone was. Not all the arrancars knew the size of his sword so of course knowing that this kid once being a teenager wield a sword this large with this much power was a surprise. Walking forward Grimmjow picked up the now snoozing twins.

"You guys are gonna be more fun then I though," said Grimmjow with a feral grin.

***We all know Ichigo sucks as sensing spiritual pressure but he did a great job when he learned the final getsuga tensho since he was able to sense his sisters from so far away. So basically I got him to be better at sensing reitsu.**

**Also to those who think she said the wrong incantation for hado 31 yes you are right. I used a hado and bakudo spell. i read in bleach kido wiki to often confuse an enemy that a soul reaper would use two different incantations so Ichigo did that because he couldn't remember it and thought that the other spell would work. I think the second spell was from bakudo number nine. The thing that Momo used on Rangiku and her own zanpakto in the zanpakto rebellion**

**Briar: Betcha didn't see the first half coming :)**

**Grimmjow: Tch, no one would but who cares?**

**Briar: :O I'm hurt Grimmykins cause I bet lots of people would. So remember hit that review button down there, kay ;D**


	6. Arm Wrestles and Rankings

Today the twins learned that they were seven years old. That made them smile since they grew even taller. They were four and a half feet but that didn't mean they weren't proud of it. Today their Daddy had been assigned a mission and they were told to go to Szayel's lab since he wanted to do a check up on them since he hadn't done one since they were newborns. Ichigo and Shiro thought it odd but paid it no mind since it was scientifical mumbo jumbo and when Szayel talked on and on in his smart talk they couldn't care less and got headaches or day dreamed.

They liked their Daddy more. He was fun when he got mad. The twins hugged him and initiated contact with Grimmjow usually unless Grimmjow was walking them up. They had to sleep in their own bed that was close to their Daddy's. Ichigo had been told that he and Shiro were to old to sleep with their care taker. It had upset them at first but the two ended up sleeping together for now since it was still odd not holding onto someone. They reassured each other they would stop when they got old enough.

That promise was made a day ago when they were four. They were surprised that they aged so fast but Szayel said that time went by really fast in Las Noches. The twins left it at that. They hummed as Szayel went through the cabinets and files. The two had gotten shots and did not like that. To prove it they used a cero and burned the septima's hair. Sadly he had a hair growth serum for accidents in the lab and his pink locks returned. Though he was kind enough to give the two lollipops afterwards so they soon forgave the man who shoved needles in their body.

"Sza how strong are we?" asked Shiro.

"Strong," replied Szayel.

"How strong?" asked Shiro," are we as strong as you?"

"Not yet," answered Szayel.

"You sure?" asked Shiro," 'cause I'll arm wrestle you and I bet I'll win. I beat Nnoitra yesterday."

"He just let you win," sighed Szayel.

"Tch, then arm wrestle me fer real," insisted Shiro," bet'cha I could kick yer ass."

"And if you don't?" asked Szayel.

"Hmmm," hummed Shiro then smiled brightly," I won't take yer spot when I'm as strong as Daddy!"

"I highly doubt Lord Aizen will allow you to take my spot anyway," said Szayel with a teasing smile on his face.

Shiro pouted," Um how 'bout I give ya a free blood sample, ne? I know how ya like yer experiments so if I give ya some will that work?"

"Sure, and if you win?" asked Szayel.

"Tch, I get yer spot as an espada," smirked Shiro," and ya get ta be my fraccion."

Szayel rolled his eyes at the request knowing he couldn't be outdone by a seven year old. He stuck out his hand as did Shiro.

"Deal," agreed Szayel.

Shiro smirked and stood on the stool while Szayel stood in his place since he didn't need to use the stool itself. The two held each other's arms and Ichigo counted to three. Szayel's hand was easily slammed into the table leaving Szayel to have his jaw drop and stare at the smirking child, gold on black eyes twinkling in delight.

"Best two outta three," offered Szayel.

Shiro nodded his head and they took their positions again. This time Szayel was winning and figured it was just beginners luck. Shiro yawned and made it look like he was struggling and just and he wwas about to be pinned he turned the tables and pinned Szayel's hand. This time Shiro cackled at the septima's shock and horror at loosing his spot to a simple game of arm wrestling. Shiro also knew Tousen was most likely watching this since there was a survellience room. Also Shiro had been in said room and knew that was mostly Tousen's job was to shit there and watch everyone unless there was a meeting. There was no meeting going on.

"Best five out of eight?" asked Szayel.

Shiro shook his head," Do I look stupid? I ain't gonna have the chance o' loosin' my spot as an espada. Daddy's gonna be so proud o' me when I tell 'em. C'mon Aibou we gotta tell Lord Aizen he's got an new espada. Don't worry Szayel you can have number 11 if ya want. Dad told me how his old one died."

Szayel was shell shocked. Eyes wide, mouth opened as if he were trying to catch flies. Yes, the response was undignified and he would scold himself later but right now he was in shock from loosing his spot. He didn't know what to do? Back to being a regular arrancar again. The humiliation...But if he were lucky Lord Aizen would allow him to keep his spot. Right? Oh how he hoped. His lab was his pride and joy, his life. If he lost that he might go ballistic.

Shiro cackled as he and his brother used sonido to get to the throne room. He figured a man as smart as Szayel would realize that there was still the eight spot left that was previously his and even number nine. That is unless Ichigo got number eight and their mother Mira got number nine. Oh how rich it would be to have Szayel as his fraccion. Getting to boss the man around. First thing he'd do is have the man give him a shoulder back ride all around Las Noches so the espada could look at their new septima espada.

Shiro couldn't help the insane cackles that escaped his mouth. He had not lost it, he just found the situation hilarious and the fact that Ichigo even joined in laughing didn't help one bit. However once they made it to the throne room door the twins quieted down. Knocking on it, Shiro heard a faint "come in" and did so, Ichigo in tow. Walking with confidence, Shiro and Ichigo noticed Aizen sitting on the throne, cheek resting on his closed fist.

"To what do I owe this visit Jeagerjaue twins?" asked Aizen.

"Oh this is about me being the new septima Lord Aizen," answered Shiro.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the response," Oh and how did you achieve such? Did you kill our scientist?"

"Naw Sir, just beat him in a game o' arm wrestlin'," replied Shiro," and since I won I got the prize o' claimin' his position. He agreed ta the terms too."

"And how did you beat him?" asked Aizen.

"Easy Sir just used my strength, I can even beat Nnoitra, even ask him yerself, trained all day too fer it," responded Shiro with a smirk.

"Well I guess I do need some espada since the void is filled I'll just give Szayel his old position," said Aizen.

"Naw, he also agreed ta be my fraccion," countered Shiro," how bout makin' Ichi number seven since he's stronger and me number eight and our ma number nine? Though I still want Szayel as my fraccion."

"Hmm Mira is strong," thought Aizen outloud," she became an arrancar the quickest out of all of them. Consider this... A birthday gift."

"Birthday gift?" questioned a puzzled Shiro.

"Yeah birthdays occur to celebrate the day you were born," informed Aizen," though this from all the espada. Come here and I'll give you and your brother your markings. I'll get Mira in a few seconds okay, then well hold a meeting so everyone knows. Though we'll wait till Grimmjow comes back."

The twins moved forward. Ichigo was so glad his brother gave him the higher ranking. It was true that Ichigo was stronger since he beat Shiro all the time. Ichigo watched as Shiro went first. Getting the eight mark on his right side and the marking covered his eye, going a little above and below it. Aizen had the power of the hogyoku, caring it with him for some odd reason instead of having it locked away.

Ichigo moved forward and didn't know where he wanted his placed. It wouldn't be fair to have it on the same place or the opposite eye since that would be like copying his brother. After a few seconds Ichigo decide that he would have his marking placed on the centre of his throat. He knew it would hurt, since Shiro had gasped from the pain and power that ran through his body but Ichigo would suck it up. He held his breath for a second as the hogyoku did it's magic and then moved his finger over his new mark. Szayel's would most likely dissappear and go to his old ranking.

Truth be told the twins were shocked Aizen had agreed to let them be espada since their Daddy said he wanted them to be fraccion but at the moment they were so happy. Running through the halls back to Szayel's lab they saw the pink haired scientist in the same status he was before. Mouth open and eyes wide and void.

The snickering twins moved forward. Shiro usually kept various sharpies in his pocket for moments like these. He never did it to Stark, Hallibel, Barrigan or Ulquiorra. They were mega strong and though Stark was laid back, Shiro knew he was the primero and there was no way he was screwing with that power until he could defeat Hallibel. Though the rankings meant that each espada was at least ten times more powerful then the other one.

Climbing on to the stool and then jumping quietly on to the table Shiro scribbled a green french mustache on the espada, gave him a red uni brow, a penis on each cheek, one in orange and the other in purple then on his forehead Shiro wrote the word gay on his forehead. Shiro had no idea what it meant but he heard Nnoitra use it one time and an arrancar got offended so Shiro figured it would make people laugh at the scientist, either that or beat him up.

Jumping from his spot the two ran away. Heading to hueco mundo to bury the evidence. The guards almost stopped them until they saw the rankings on the children and let them through. Only because they as well as Szayel were shocked. Children arrancars! They already had wonderwise and Lilynette.

Ichigo and Shiro made sure that they didn't look suspicious as they "played" in the sands. It was simple. Bury it, make it seem like it was boring and leave. When they went back they noticed the guards held their composure but stopped them once they got there. One licked his thumb and moved it to Shiro's face making him frown when the wet finger touched his face.

"Ew gross!" protested Shiro.

"It's real!" gasped on of the guards.

"Course it's real, we don't go playin' espada those 'er fer babies and we never played that game," snarled Shiro and walked away from the idiot guards.

Just a few seconds after they entered the building they heard that all espada and their fraccion go to the meeting room and Shiro and Ichigo held biggrins as they realized they got to go. Trying to walk at a normal pace, yet not at the speed that would make them late the two made it. They were the third to last people to enter. Szayel being the last who managed to get out of his stupor. A few of the espada were confused as to why Shiro and Ichigo were taking their place at the table and that they had markings.

That was until Szayel stood behind Shiro. That got some wide eyes, and not from the fact he was standing behind Shiro like a regular fraccion. No it was what was on his face. Grimmjow tried his best not to laugh but Nnoitra couldn't contain himself. Laughing up a storm and pointing to Szayel's face. Szayel was confused until Apache provided one of those make up mirrros that she held because it had a pretty case and Szayel almost fainted and turned to his master.

"Ah ah ah ya gotta behave 'er else yer gonna get punished," scolded Shiro in a teasing tone and smiling the whole time.

Lilynette soon joined in the laughter as well but was forced to calm down due to Stark.

"Lord Aizen why are there more children here then necessary?" asked Ulquiorra in a monotonous voice. He was curious, he just didn't sound like it.

"Why they are your new espada," replied Aizen," Shiro do you care to tell them how you attained such rank without killing our dear brother?"

"Beat him in an arm wrestle, twice," replied Shiro.

Nnoitra began to laugh at that," Heh, didn't know ya were gutsy enough ta do it."

"Tch," sneered Shiro," it was borin' and o' course he agreed. Thanks fer the training Nnoitra. Beat ya once in that whole six hours and tha' reassured me I'd beat him."

"Why not take Grimmjow's spot?" asked Apache.

"'Cause no one's a better sexta espada then him duh!" replied Shiro," and we'd kill anyone who tried ta take his place."

The meeting was cut short after a couple minutes of drinking tea. Which of course Shiro disliked but drank some every so often so Aizen didn't get mad.

"Intruder alert intruder alert!" warned a automatic voice.

"It seems we would have some intruders," mused Aizen," but first lets have some tea."

**Briar: Sorry but the last line was needed fer kicks ya know. Kinda like in episode 145 ya know xD**

**Szayel: I can't believe I lost my spot in such an undignified way!**

**Shiro: I did warn ya I practiced, I should be a higher rank but I _know_ Ulquiorra ain't tha' stupid.**

**Szayel: Why y-**

**Briar*intervenes by grabbing Szayel*: No harming them *gives scary warning look***

**Szayel:Y-Yes m'am.**

**Briar: Don't forget ta review. Until next time my lovlies.**


	7. Attack

The espada stayed seated as Aizen went through the plan. There were at least five captains presents a few lieutenants and some lowly ryoka. It was said that all espada head to Hueco Mundo to greet these guest, that was until after they drank their tea. This angered Grimmjow because he was unable to discuss why two of the kids he was watching wore espada ranking, when clearly Grimmjow planned on having them as his fraccion and would watch over them. Sure it was funny how Szayel had lost the bet, just desserts for turning them into children in the first place.

Instead Grimmjow just followed the twins out of the building. Apparently they were excited to fight these intruders to show their loyalty. Oh how Grimmjow prayed it was just as phase and that the defiant orange haired brat would soon rise up once again.

Ichigo and Shiro were stoked. To get to attack those who invaded their home. Those rude people needed to be taught a lesson. You don't see them going to Soul Society uninvited now do you? No, so Ichigo and Shiro decided to it was right to fight them. They didn't like them soul reapers. Especially the one who took Ichigo's stick, Ichigo hoped that at least that midget girl was there so he could show her how strong he'd gotten and then would kick her butt. Ichigo's mom had taught Ichigo not to hit girls, not unless they attacked first or if you were defending someone. Ichigo was defending Hueco Mundo and Las noches so he decided that he could get away with kicking the girl's butt.

It didn't take long to reach them. Ichigo stood in the front, one of the fastest espada with Shiro beside him, Stark was next, Hallibel beside him with their fraccion, behind them was Barragan his own fraccion, Yammy, Nnoitra and Tesra. After that it went Grimmjow, Mira and behind them were Aizen and Gin. Ichigo and Shiro were smirking. Ichigo's grin spreading from ear to ear when he saw the shorty.

"Kurosaki get over here," ordered the male with glasses.

"Yeah," said the petite girl," we're your friends Ichigo."

"I am NOT Kurosaki Ichigo!" bellowed Ichigo," My name is Jeagerjaue Ichigo so deal with it you morons. Especially you midget girl. Rukia is a dumbie dumbie dumbie. Girls are so stupid."

"You know who I am?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo looked at the girl but in his eyes there was no recognition. Nothing at all. The gaze in his eyes were looking at the one who was an enemy and must be destroyed. Ichigo could only laugh at the girls hurt expression. Ichigo didn't remember what he just said. He had no recollection of this girl. She was not at all a hollow, no spiritual pressure of one. How would he know her except the time she broke his stick. Oh yes his stick, Ichigo would get revenge for his poor stick. That was unjustified stick killing and such an act required dire consequences.

That had drawn the girl closer to attack at Ichigo's mockery but Ichigo just danced around her while keeping his sword on his back with ease singing how girls were dumbies and that they were stupid. Doing such and action caused the captains to go into shock and the espada snickering at the failed attempts that the soul reaper had on catching a child who wasn't even using sonido or shunpo to evade her.

Ichigo enjoyed it. He began to add more lyrics singing how the girl was a poopie head and that she couldn't do anything because she was poop and poop was stinky and smelly, just like she was. Poop was also something that could barely move and Rukia was so slow in his opinion. A turtle. So he began to call her a turtle.

Still as he did such a thing, Nnoitra cackled with laughter and Shiro had the dignity not to laugh since he wanted his own opponent to fight and if Ichigo kept up his act he would never get his fight.

"C'mon Aibou stop playin' wit' her," complained Shiro," I swear you llllllllike her."

"Shut up," snapped Ichigo and blushed slightly.

Within his embarrassment Ichigo almost got hit by a the soul reapers sword but managed to dodge and sonido back to Shiro.

"Bye bye," said Ichigo with a smile and used a cero.

The charge was done quickly and Ichigo fired it with ease off to the girl but what was dissapointing was just when Ichigo was about to hit her he heard "Scatter Senbonzakura." Just where the cero would have hit dead on was a bunch of pink flower petals that dissolved after the attack revealing a man who looked similar to the midget but now marred a few cuts.

"Hey Szayel take on flower boy," ordered Ichigo," 'cause ya both seem ta like pink it's only fair."

"I'll be fine Nii-sama," said Rukia,"plus I should be the one to fight him."

"Hmph I'd rather fight the red head he's more fun," said Szayel.

The attacks were set in motion, everyone knew their enemy and surprisingly each team had different enemies.

"Shiro, Ichigo stay close!" demanded Grimmjow.

"Yes Daddy," the two said in unison.

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Shiro took on both the midget and a man who was really really tall. It made Ichigo wish he were that tall but Ichigo decided to focus on the girl. She would be an easy person to defeat and then he would get praise from his Daddy. Not even bothering with his sword Ichigo used hand to hand combat. Placing his spiritual pressure as he hit the girl. Which she didn't seem too pleased about. In fact, Ichigo was making a game out of this. See how many times he could grab her sword from her and then throw it away. Of course, he played fair and let her pick it up. At first she had been suspicious but Ichigo waited for her and when she did Ichigo only went back to take it from her again only to laugh at her face and that she demand he give back her zanpaktou since it wouldn't work for him anyway.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," began Rukia," hado number 73 Sōren Sōkatsui!"

Ichigo smirked at the close range kido. With ease he shot out his hand and stopped the kido, pushing it to the side an almost hitting one of the other soul reapers making Ichigo laugh at the girl.

"Stupid girl, I'm an espada you see so how can you have any hope to beat me," teased Ichigo.

Out of his peripheral vision Ichigo noticed his Daddy and he had switched opponents. The tall guy was fighting Nnoitra now and his Daddy was fighting the man with the petals, though he was using his sword. Ichigo decided to play some more though. His Daddy was doing fine, he wasn't even in his ressureccion form.

"Ichigo you idiot, you're a soul reaper not a hollow!" Rukia cried out," god damn it!"

"Espada have soul reaper powers too!" Ichigo pointed out then pointed to his neck," see the hogyoku gave me this marking, that means I'm the new spetima all 'cause of Shiro and arm wrestling, that makes me the seventh most strongest. I believe I heard you are only a lieutenant. You have no hope to defeat me!"

Time to take it up a notch!

Ichigo had been training himself in kido a lot. And he meant more then actual fighting with his sword. Is was so second nature and repetitive that he got bored of it. So he trained in kido and cero's. Ichigo could even open a simple garganta for himself. Ichigo learned defensive ones. He had enough spiritual pressure to use most of them without the incantation to be powerful enough, but could still mess up. Ichigo didn't have time for an incantation right now. He wanted this battle over, as in yesterday. Using sonido, Ichigo managed to hit her from behind causing her to fall to the ground.

"Bakudō # 75. Gochūtekkan!" Ichigo cried out while clasping his hands together and smashed his hands into the ground.

For once the spell worked. Five steel pillars landed on the one and pinned her down. Smiling Ichigo began to form a cero, but then his Daddy moved up to him and Ichigo heard him hiss in pain. Turning around, releasing the cero into the air, Ichigo noticed that his Daddy was hurt. Scratched up, mostly likely from those stupid petals and the sword through his body. Shock and anger ran through Ichigo's body. Power increasing at a rapid pace. Pulling his sword off his back Ichigo placed it over his hand. He knew what he had to do!

"Protect Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out his release form.

With that a mask formed over his face, covering his eyes and then rejoining an inch below, teeth forming over his mouth, three red slashes over his left eye, the armor snaked down and wrapped around his arms, giving him claws as well as horns on top of his head. On his body the armor covered his chest and legs as well. His neck still showed his ranking though. A loud eerie cry escaped from his lips. Black and red spiritual pressure swirled violently around him. His once playful demeanour now turned volatile, dark and dangerous.

"_How dare you hurt the one I wish to protect!_" hissed Ichigo in a watery voice.

Black on gold eyes glared at the man who attacked the only Daddy Ichigo had. No one could replace him. Fury increased and Ichigo was strong enough to the point where everyone, except for Shiro were forced to lay down from so much spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure hummed through all of Hueco Mundo, killing the lower hollows below vasto lorde, and strong adjuchas. Their bodies now lay dead unless they were smart enough to leave, sensing such immense power. Another roar escaped Ichigo's mouth as he stalked forward towards the man. Ichigo's intentions were to gut the man where he stand but figured it would not be wise to do such a thing with so many of them watching him. Though they couldn't move Ichigo wanted them to leave. Their sight disgusted him and he didn't want these igsignificant bugs in his home.

"_Leave!_" growled Ichigo in his hollow voice.

Opening a garganta, Ichigo let up enough spiritual pressure to walk but if he ever so slightly increased it he could imbolize them. Using a bala, Ichigo destroyed his kido and allowed the girl to leave. Ichigo made sure that he was a good eight feet from the garganta. He wasn't afraid of getting cut, no he just didn't want to touch those damn monsters. They call hollows monsters, well at least the espada and arrancars have a decency not to attack someone else who is fighting. They wait until the person has basically lost.

As soon as they enemies were all gone, Ichigo closed the garganta. After that, Ichigo felt to the ground. Weak and tired all of a sudden. The armor faded away like magic and Zangetsu was beside Ichigo on the sandy grounds of Hueco Mundo. The world seemed to be spinning. Ichigo didn't know what as going on. He couldn't move. Ichigo tried to lift his hand to reach his Daddy but it was unsuccessful. Not even something simple as moving his finger tips was possible.

"Daddy!" Ichigo whispered tiredly.

Grimmjow ran forward to Ichigo, as did Shiro. Grimmjow was in a panic mode. What the hell had happened? Ichigo was never this strong before? Not even close! But those were the least of his worries. As he lightly nudged Ichigo he noticed he was unresponsive.

_Please don't be dead_ Grimmjow thought.

"Ichigo?" whispered Grimmjow and nudged him," c'mon Ichigo wake up, this isn't funny. Wake up! How else am I suppose to fight you? To train you?!"

Mira moved forward, behind Grimmjow.

"You care about him," whispered Mira knowingly.

"I gotta get that fight," insisted Grimmjow.

"You love him," said Mira," you can't deny it. It's just not fighting you like about him."

"Yeah," whispered Grimmjow," yeah I love him and Shiro. They're my cubs. And only my cubs would ever be this strong 'cause I raised 'em right."

Mira smiled and noticed Shiro. He seemed off beat.

"You okay Shiro?" asked Mira.

"I'm fine! This power is grand! Soon enough I can take this body for my own and absorb such great power! For that is my true instinct!" Shiro said coldly, so cold that it scared everyone around him, even himself when he realized what he said.

Looking up at his Daddy, Shiro looked...Scared. Like he was about to cry but no tears fell instead he looked at his Daddy for answers. Shiro had no idea why that came out of his mouth. It's like his brain couldn't process it. It just came out without him thinking. Shiro didn't think that about Ichigo. That was his brother, and though Shiro knew he used to sometimes bite Ichigo when they were infants, he knew he wouldn't want to eat Ichigo and take him over. That wasn't right. They were a family.

"Why would I say tha'?" asked Shiro in a hoarse voice," I-I love Aibou, I would never wanna hurt 'im."

"Ssh it's okay," hushed Mira as she pulled Shiro into a hug which he accepted.

Ichigo was picked up by Grimmjow, the two noticed the looks on the espada but Grimmjow ignored them as he moved towards his barracks, his arm unconsciously pulling Mira closer to him. The two then left with ease and arrived back in Grimmjow's room. Shiro was the first to go in and placed Ichigo on his chest so that he knew Ichigo wouldn't disappear on him. It didn't take long before Shiro followed Ichigo and fell asleep. Mira went to lay down on Shiro's right while Grimmjow was on his left. Both held onto the children. These were their children and if anyone tried to harm them they would have to get through Grimmjow first.

Grimmjow turned to look Mira. A serious expression on his face. Because what he was about to say was serious.

"I want you to be my mate," said Grimmjow.

"What?" gasped Mira.

"Well, you're a great ma and everythin' ta 'em, ya don't look down at me either," Grimmjow began to list off," they already think your their mother so why not?"

_Because I am their mother, biologically. But what about Isshin? He'd never believe I actually am Masaki Kurosaki since somehow I managed to change hair color. I still have those wonderful brown eyes though. I guess it is time to start living a new life, no matter how much I want to go back to my old one._

"Yeah, sure," agreed Mira," I love these two and I could find myself loving you too Grimmjow Jeagerjaque."

Grimmjow smiled at that and gave Mira a kiss on the forehead before he joined his own children in their slumber. A mate and a family, maybe life was starting to take a turn for the better and he didn't have to regret turning into a hollow.

**Briar: I know the fight wasn't so epic but I hope you like it. I decided to make Ichigo a bad ass in kido since he's so good a haku whatever it's called fer hand to hand combat. Though I don't think I'll make him a master at flash step. Kido and hand to hand shit is good since soul society hadn't tried to teach him that.**

**Ichigo: Finally my badassery comes out..Though I can't believe you made me fight Rukia.**

**Briar: Oh hush and accept it. It was fun and you know it.**

**Ichigo*smiles* Yeah it was.**

**Briar: Until next time my lovlies.**


	8. Kitty, Games, and Jealousy

Ichigo woke up to feel someone holding on to him. Looking around Ichigo noticed he was in his brother's arms and that his mother and father were sleeping beside him. Ichigo figured that the grip was loose enough were he could get Shiro to let go, so he removed Shiro's arms and began to stand up. But while trying to move away Ichigo tripped on his own to feet and found himself landing on his Daddy causing Grimmjow to wake up in a start and fall off the bed, taking Ichigo with him. In the end Ichigo landed on Grimmjow and Grimmjow on his stomach on the floor. It was very humorous to the ones who managed to stay on the bed. Shiro snickering and laughing while Mira have her hand over her mouth trying to not laugh at the funny situation.

"Sorry Daddy," apologized Ichigo.

"No it's okay," grumbled Grimmjow," I have a surprise for you and Shiro anyway but first we gotta talk."

"About what?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow rolled over on to his back but made sure he moved Ichigo on to the floor before picking him up and moving to the bed. Allowing Ichigo to rest in his lap while Shiro sat in Mira's. At first Ichigo thought he and Shiro were in trouble, they didn't know what about but there had to be something. They did draw on Szayel's face so that might be it. Or maybe he was mad because Ichigo squished him down with his own spiritual pressure by accident. Twiddling his thumbs, Ichigo didn't dare look up in fear of getting yelled at.

"Well," began Grimmjow," this is about the espada position. Even though I'm proud how you won it so easily...I just thought you were gonna be my fraccion. I have none and I'm not mad about it, it's just that Aizen should have ran it through me. I'm suppose to be your care taker so it's my job. Sure ya guys are strong as everyone else here but ya kids. Kids ain't espada. You'll have to fight in this war. Against soul reapers and watch as your own comrades die."

"I won't let them die, I'll protect the ones I love!" proclaimed Ichigo," that's why I made them leave yesterday. They hurt you and you got hurt protecting me."

"They shouldn't hurt an innocent kid such as yourselves," said Grimmjow," anyway, even though I'm disappointed in you two becoming espada without my consent I'm mighty damn proud you took down Pinky without even trying. But besides that I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise," said Shiro and Ichigo in awe.

"What is it?" asked Shiro.

"I can't tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise," said Grimmjow," I got approval last night while you two rushed off to meet the enemies. So c'mon get dressed and we'll eat breakfast."

Ichigo and Shiro buzzed with excitement. Running off the bed the two went and found their uniform. They were old enough where they could choose their own uniform. Ichigo and Shiro still wore the same jacket as their Daddy but it was zipped up. Their pants were different. They weren't as loose nor were they tight. They were like sweat pants. Comfortable fitting.

In the bathroom the two changed with ease and washed their faces. They couldn't brush their teeth because they had to eat first. Running out to meet their Daddy Ichigo and Shiro smiled as they grabbed their parent's hands and dragged them to the dinning hall. Shiro wondered if their surprise was a big breakfast where they could have anything they want. If so Shiro just might eat that chicken Aizen had.

"Aibou," said Shiro," you know you been saying our last name wrong."

"Huh?" said a confused Ichigo.

"Well you confuse our last name," stated Shiro," you sometimes say Jaegerjaues and other times you say Jaegerjaue and Jaegerjaue is our last name."

Grimmjow almost had a heart attack at the beginning of what Shiro said. Grimmjow realized they were getting some of their old behaviour back and remembering certain things so Grimmjow thought Shiro might of realized Ichigo's real last name was Kurosaki.

"Oops" said Ichigo and smiled," ooo we're at the dining hall now!"

"Chicken!" Shiro cried out as he ran forward leaving Grimmjow and Mira behind with confused expressions.

Shiro sat at the dinning table and when the waiter came forward and gave him orange juice and pancakes Shiro frowned. This isn't what he wanted. Sorely disappointed that his surprise wasn't whatever he wanted to eat for breakfast Shiro just ignored the food while Ichigo sat down. Ichigo got the same thing and their parents got hashbrowns with eggs and toast. Shiro was a little jealous since that meal looked better.

"Something wrong Shiro?" asked Mira.

"No Ma, nothing's wrong," answered Shiro.

"Awe now you can't hide anything from me, I'm a Mom and Mom's know everything," said Mira," now if you don't tell me I might just have to tickle you."

Shiro sighed," I thought I'd get to eat what I want for breakfast as my surprise."

Mira laughed at that," Oh Honey, that wouldn't be a very good surprise now that you're the octavo espada now would it?"

"I guess so," mumbled Shiro.

"Okay then eat, so that you'll have all the energy for your big surprise," encouraged Mira.

After the lower arrancars had heard that Shiro was the new octavo it surprised them only since Shiro had been looking down most of the time so when they saw him look up they noticed the gothic eight on his face.

Shiro ignored them and ate his food. He still felt sad that he wouldn't be getting any of that yummy chicken and delicious drink know as Pepsi for breakfast but orange juice was just as good of a a substitute. It didn't take long to finish breakfast either. Shrio thanked the waiter for breakfast and Shiro and Ichigo left to go brush their teeth. Maybe Grimmjow was going to give them a pet. Oh that would be awesome. Shiro already had Szayel and he had to follow Shiro around all the time anyway.

After they finished brushing their teeth Ichigo and Shiro went to the room and saw Grimmjow, Szayel and Mira waiting for them. Fraccion went anywhere with their espada only because they were really loyal. Tesra followed Nnoitra everywhere, but the bedroom. Everyone got their own unless the liked each other in a special way was what Shiro was told.

That made Shiro wonder who Ichigo's fraccion would be. Shrio thought about tricking an arrancar but he doubted they were that stupid to fall for the same trick twice. Sadly.

In the living room Ichigo watched as Grimmjow opened a Garganta. The two were unable to see afterwards since Ichigo's eyes were covered by Grimmjow's and Shiro's by Mira. So as they were carried through the Garganta clueless of where they were going Ichigo couldn't help but feel more excited. Surprises were awesome and the fact they were going to the world of the living most likely that brought a bundle of glee in his chest. Ichigo had never been there nor had he seen humans before so this would be an interesting surprise.

Ichigo then heard the sound of rumbling and chitter chatter. He was placed on the ground and his eyesight returned revealing him on the side walk and many citizens walking around. Giant screens on buildings and tall buildings that Ichigo could swear reached the heavens.

"Welcome to Ikebukuro," said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Wow!" said Shiro in amazement.

"Awesome!" said Ichigo.

Shiro then looked at his parents," What are we gonna do?"

"What ever you want," answered Mira with a smile.

Shiro was about to list of a bazillion things until there was a loud crash. Ichigo was the first to react and moved towards the noise. Shiro was also curious and followed behind his brother. However, as soon as Ichigo neared something that smelled vial and rotten near a large green box Shiro hit his limit. He was so not going near something that stank so bad. He didn't understand why Ichigo was.

Ichigo of course did it because as he edged closer he noticed something that was grey. Moving forward he noticed an animal. Not like the ones in Las Noches or Hueco Mundo. This one didn't have any animal masks. This animal was known as a bengal cat. It was grey and Ichigo noticed how small it was realizing that it was a baby cat. Moving forward, Ichigo noticed the animal come forward as well. Ichigo let his hand out and the kitten sniffed it before licking it. Giggling, Ichigo went and picked up the animal noticing how soft its fur was. With the new found creature in his arms Ichigo went back to Shiro and his parents. Noticing Shiro had went back to the beginning of the alleyway with Grimmjow and Mira.

"Look what I found!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"What is that?" asked Shiro with a confused look on his face.

"A cat silly," responded Ichigo," Gin taught us about animals and their noises. Cats go meow!"

"It was boring learning that," said Shiro.

"That's a kitten dear," Mira corrected," a cat is a grown up creature, like your Daddy."

"Daddy's a cat?" said a puzzled Shiro thinking his mother was pulling his leg.

"Where are you ears Daddy?" asked Ichigo, obviosuly believing what his mother told him.

"They only appear in my ressurrecion form," replied Grimmjow," and before you ask, no. I will not transform because the spike in spiritual pressure might alarm soul reapers."

Ichigo pouted at that answer. He wanted to see what his Daddy looked like. Would he be furry like the animal in his arms? Or would he have bones covering his body like the mask he wore. Ichigo swore one day he would see his Daddy's cool cat form and fight him. So Ichigo prove how strong he really was.

"Can I keep the kitty?" asked Ichigo.

"He can't see us Aibou," said Shiro.

"Yes he can," replied Ichigo.

Putting the kitten down Ichigo put his finger in front of the kitten and waggled his finger only to have the kitten bat at it. Ichigo smiled at that.

"See it's already dead and in spirit form like us," stated Ichigo with a grin.

Shiro had to agree Ichigo was right but remembered one important thing," Ma and Daddy gotta approve it."

Ichigo turned wide eyes and innocent eyes on his parents, silently asking for him to keep the kitten. Of course, Mira was the first to cave at such a cut glance. Grimmjow soon followed by the scary look Mira gave him if he denied Ichigo such happiness. Ichigo squealed with delight and picked the kitten up and ran to his parents. They still had their family outing after all. Ichigo decided to name the kitten Kitty. A cheesy name but Ichigo didn't like how Shiro thought it'd be funny to name it Jaws, or worse. Killer. That wasn't a name to give such a cute looking creature. Plus Skittles, the name their mother gave wasn't something Ichigo wanted. He wanted to name Kitty since he found her. Ichigo was glad his first trip ever was such a great success.

Shiro was the first to chose where to go. He saw a sign called Namja town and thought it looked interesting. Since they didn't have gigai's they got in for free and got to explore the awesome place filled with people. There was the aroma of goyza buns filling their senses but since they had already eaten Ichigo and Shiro didn't want any just yet.

Even though it was childish, Ichigo and Shiro wanted to go on the Bianca Vita. One of those carnival horses that you sit on and hold on to a pole and it goes round and round. After a couple spins the twins got bored but waited for it to stop before jumping down and going back to their parents.

They went to the arcade afterwards. Finding some tokens on the floor allowing them to play a few games that were unoccupied. It was so busy that people didn't notice that the objects were being used and moving on their own accord. It didn't bother Grimmjow or Mira. Grimmjow was actually enjoying himself watching the twins as they shot down bad guys or raced in cars and managed to crash into the walls, complaining that it was all the games fault.

Before any of them new it a few hours had passed. They were all hungry so they went to the gyoza stadium where Grimmjow had heard a citizen say that there were so many different kinds of flavors that it was astounding. Going to one of the stands instead of restaurants made sense. But the fun was ruined when they were each pulled near the bathroom by Szayel.

Yes Szayel the kill joy. He had handed them all bracelets saying it did the opposite effect that it did to Orihime Inoue. They were out of view so when they were placed on Shiro and Ichigo complained about not being ghosties any more and scaring people by poking them or pantsing them. The latter got the most chuckles.

"I have also attained human currency known as Yen," replied Szayel, holding a wallet that held many pieces of paper.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the fact the man managed to pit pocket someone, a rich man at that too! Szayel then placed the money in his wallet. The two went to a place known as Glacio. They were informed it was a Belguim styled waffle restaurant which seemed to intrigue Ichgio and Shiro since they loved waffles. They were seated and Ichigo got waffles with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup and powdered sugar. Shiro just had vanilla on top of his with caramel syrup. The adults denied themselves the treats saying they would go to The Cheesecake Expo, or one of the gyoza stands. Ichigo and Shiro didn't seem to care. Watching in fascination as the man before them cooked the waffles in front of them. Preparing the meal. It made Ichigo and Shrio feel really special, even if the man seemed to do it for the previous people.

Once getting their food, Shiro had Szayel cut it for him because he was after all Shiro's fraccion and that's what fraccion do. Help their master. Mira cut up Ichigo's since Ichigo didn't have a fraccion to ask to do such thing. Ichigo was unable to cut it himself but he was proud that he got to eat it. It was hot and fresh, the warm air mixing with the cold. Taking a tiny piece of waffle Ichigo gave it to Kitty and smiled as the kitten enjoyed the treat, meowing in delight. Ichigo ate his entire waffle and shared some every now and then with Kitty since he needed to eat too.

After the meal the bill was paid and they were lead to one of the gyoza stands. That was until a witch plopped down from the sky causing Ichigo and Shiro to scream in fright causing some of the pedestrians to laugh a little. Some of the older kids even teasing the twins causing more hurt to their embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled to one of the teenagers.

"Wha' ya just say?" asked a teen with white hair and a few piercings on his face.

"I said shut up dumby!" Ichigo said.

"Awe well looks like I'll teach the baby a lesson," said the man, having his croonies come forward.

That was until they were stopped by Grimmjow. The man toward over the teenagers, glaring daggers at them, his gaze threatening them.

"Ya try messin' with them and ya gotta get through me dipstick," growled Grimmjow," ain't no one in this world allowed ta hurt these kids. Try pickin' on someone your own size ya weenie."

The teenagers scoffed and were about to attack when they noticed a security guard. The pair booking it. Clearly the group had done something to try to avoid the officer. Grimmjow could only smirk and lead them to the food. Ichigo saying how he wanted to try the goyza buns since he never tried those before and they sounded exciting. Grimmjow ordered Ichigo and Shiro cheese flavoured Gyoza buns and Grimmjow tried the mexican flavoured ones. Mira had a cheese flavoured one and Szayel said he could wait until they got home. Soon enough time had ended. The twins had fun. Touching a wall that vibrated like crazy and even finding a toilet and listening to ghost stories.

After the fun at Namja Town, they all took off their bracelets allowing themselves to be hidden once again. Ichigo said he enjoyed Ikebukuro and just wanted to go home now. He was tired and wanted to show Kitty around his new home. Grimmjow complied and soon enough they were at home. Ichigo ran to the room and sat on his bed with Kitty. Watching as Kitty tried to snatch Ichigo's fingers. Having him chase around some string. Even taking Kitty for a walk, of course using the string he had and attaching it to a make shift collar. The arrancars gave Ichigo a strange look but he ignored them.

Soon enough bed time hit, Ichigo was not noticing that Shiro had been in a foul mood ever since they had almost finished their trip. Of course Shiro was in a foul mood. Ichigo, his own flesh in blood was ignoring him. For a kitten! Shiro didn't like this kitten at all. He had plans for the little fur ball. He'd let it accidentely slip out of the room. Ichigo and Shiro had went to their own bed while Grimmjow and Mira went to their bed. Shiro was happy to see his parents sleeping in the same bed. Soon enough the lights were out. Ichigo soon snoring and the devil kitty purring loudly as could be. Shiro waited and waited until he deemed the time right. Taking the kitten it had stirred and woken up and meowed. Shiro ssshed hoping the cat got the idea of being quiet. Which is did. Tip toeing to the door, Shiro opened it glad that there was no creaking and placed the kitten outside. It was too excited to see the new familiar place before realizing it would soon get lost.

Ichigo woke up and noticed that Kitty was gone. In a panic Ichigo looked around the bed frantically. Under the blanket, managing to flip Shiro off the bed and cause him to land on the floor,. He searched in the closet, under the bed, under his parents bed, under his parents after rudely awakening them, the bathroom and even the toilet! Still to no avail did his new pet show up. Ichigo was near tears that his kitten had run away. He had fed it and everything. Ichigo assumed the cat loved him and would never want to leave him. But at least he had Shiro. Shiro would never leave him.

Shiro noticed the look of despair on Ichigo's face as he frantically searched for his pet. Though, he was angry about his rude awakening he had to tell Ichigo the truth.

"Ichigo I-"

Shiro was interrupted by a loud knocking. Ichigo went to answer it and noticed Ulquiora holding the fur ball by the scruff of the neck. Covered in scratch marks. Though he held no expression you could tell inside the man was screaming and furious.

"Kitty!" Ichigo cried out in glee.

**Briar: Woooo. That was long. I've never been to Namja Town so I just googled a bunch o shit an' review. item/ 3023449657u _0x424x360f _ cats _in_ clarksville_ tn/ ?1335820313 take away spaces and you see cute picture of Kitty.**

**Ichigo: Shiro I'm kick your butt for doing that to Kitty!**

**Shiro *hides behind author***

**Briar: Oh dear pumpernickel these boys. Until next time my lovlies.**


	9. Runaway

Ichigo ran towards Ulquiorra with glee because he had Kitty. Ichigo took the kitten and held it close, petting it's fur and hearing the quiet purring the animal gave off. Ichigo was so glad that Kitty hadn't run away. The thought of it getting eaten by some hollow made Ichigo sad. This was his Kitty and no hollow was going to eat him. Looking up at Ulquiorra Ichigo smiled and gave the stoic espada a hug, shocking the man for once.

"Thank you Ulquiorra for finding Kitty," thanked Ichigo.

"Just don't let that trash go wandering off or someone won't be generous enough to return him," spoke Ulquiorra then turned to Grimmjow," it is your respoinsibility as his guardian to watch the creature as well. I also informed Lord Aizen that the creature decided to release some bodily fluids on my bed and it stinks. Aizen has decided you will clean it up for it was Ichigo's pet who did it."

"Wow I think that's the most you've ever spoken," teased Grimmjow.

"Trash," muttered Ulquiorra and left.

Ichigo had yet to notice his twins jealousy. But he did remember Shiro was going to say something to it. Turning around to face Shiro Ichigo smiled at him. Super cheery since he had Kitty again.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

"That I think we should find Kitty," lied Shiro," but since Ulquiorra brought him back we don't need too."

"We grew again!" Ichigo exclaimed with glee.

That was a surprise. Ichigo was happy. He had noticed his clothing had once again tightened and did not fit properly but he was so caught up in his pet that he had forgotten about his daily growth until he noticed Shiro's clothing. Placing Kitty on his shoulders, Ichigo went to the closet and looked for an espada uniform. Ichigo wanted it zipped down like his fathers but Ichigo had been informed he was still to young to wear the outfit like such. Ichigo had pouted but agreed. So to improvise he had it zipped down a little. It wasn't the same but it would do.

Changing in the bathroom, Ichigo even got a new size of shoes. Placing the black socks on his feet and then the slippers Ichigo came out with Shiro and were lead to the kitchen by their parents. Grimmjow had eaten his meal and was interrupted in the middle of it by an arrancar who told Grimmjow he had to go clean the mess the cat had made.

Lilynette was intrigued by the being in Ichigo's hand. Of course, Ichigo who was proud of Kitty showed him off to Lilynette. Telling her the story of how he found Kitty in the world of the living in a town called Ikebukuro. Ichigo liked the soft fur on the cat as well. Lilynette feeling it and commenting how it was soft like the blankets in her room. Ichigo had soon left with Lilynette and the two went to play games with the kitten, leaving Shiro behind. He had yet to finish his meal but the fact his own brother left him for a cat and a girl hurt.

"Szayel." said Shiro," can you give me cat ears and a tail?"

"My, my is someone getting jealous?" asked Gin.

Growling Shiro shot off a cero blasting a hole through the wall revealing started arrancars. Some of them fainted from the force of the blast and the fear. Shiro ignored them and turned to glare at Shiro.

"Got anything else to say, Fairy?" snarled Shiro.

Gin just laughed at the boys antics. Shiro was not pleased at being laughed at but knew Gin was untouchable. Since he was Aizen's right hand man, Aizen would rather dispose of an espada then Gin. That sucked.

"I'm sorry Shiro but I don't think I can do such a thing," answered Szayel through gritted teeth.

Shiro scoffed and left to his own devices. Following after his brother. Though as he did so he felt uncomfortable like he shouldn't be there. He wasn't even noticed as he walked in the room where the two were. Instead they were too engrossed with playing with the kitten. Watching it attack a feather from one of Stark's pillows. Then they started playing tag with the kitten. Chasing it around the room.

"Aibou?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo and Lilynette were laughing and Shiro tried again but his voice came our quieter and he sounded meek. Trying a third time to no response, even though Shiro called out Ichigo and not Aibou. It hurt. Walking silently back to the room Shiro sat on the bed. Their mother was busy with espada stuff and Szayel had went back to his lab to do some experimenting. Apparently being a fraccion made him have more time to do experiments then go to those tedious meetings that could sometimes take five hours of their time.

Getting off the bed, Shiro looked for a piece of paper. They had been taught to read and write by Gin, but Shiro still wasn't the best at writing yet. So when he found a pen he wrote a note.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm running away. No one cares about me any more. You guys clearly don't love me. Don't bother looking for me, which I doubt you would. I hope you have a better life since I was such a pain for you anyway. See ya Mira, Grimmjow...Ichigo._

_Goodbye forever, Shiro._

Placing the note on the desk Shiro went off on his own. Not wanting to bring Zangetsu with him. There was no need for it. He was leaving his old life behind. He could survive, he'd just eat the hollows or something. Szayel and the others occasionally ate them when there was nothing else to eat. So Shiro would too! He was no longer the octavo espada. Now he was just Shiro. Or now that he left his old life behind he would be the boy with no name.

Soon enough the large palace known as Las noches was behind him. Now walking aimlessly in Hueco Mundo. The eerie cries of hollows being heard in the distance. It was too similar to the last time Ichigo and he had left the palace to walk around Hueco Mundo by themselves. Alone. But this time Shiro wouldn't get eaten by an adjuchas. They would be eaten by him. He would devour those who got in his way.

Even though Shiro thought that the pain of being ignored hurt. Big wet tears falling down his face. He tried to stop because big boys didn't cry but it hurt too much. His aibou, the only one he had had abandoned him and wouldn't even notice if he had left. Trying to cover his shame, Shiro looked down at the sands as he moved forward. If anyone saw him they'd know he was from Aizen's army, and if anyone looked at his face they'd know he was the eighth strongest in his army.

Soon enough, Shiro's stomach had growled from hunger but Shiro didn't care. There were no hollows around right now and his strength was still strong. It's not like he'd regress or anything. After becoming an espada arrancars couldn't regress unless they had major reitsu leakage. no longer needing to consume hollows for power. Though if their reitsu started leaking out more than the normal output they would go to Szayel.

Shiro realized the espada would probably replace him anyway. Get his old position back. Shiro figured he'd be crestfallen over not having as much time to experiment but he knew the pink haired scientist would be pleased to see that he would no longer be the mockery of his other brethren over loosing his position to a child.

Brought out of his musing by the sound of footsteps Shiro had a spark of hope that it was Grimmjow or even Ichigo but his face fell when he noticed it was another hollow. One of a vasto lorde level. It was a girl too. She looked like a feline and that brought a grimace expression on his face. Ugh, another cat. Ichigo would probably love her too and add to his collection.

"Hey pussy cat why ya crying?" asked the girl.

She sounded young.

"Shut up!" hissed Shiro looking at the woman," or I'll eat you!"

The girl laughed at that.

"Oh so I was wrong, you're a dog," the girl corrected herself," I sensed power similar to yours a few days ago. When those soul reapers attacked."

"Fuck off!" snarled Shiro, hearing that world from Nnoitra.

"That's a bad word!" sang the girl.

Having enough of the girl's teasing Shiro shot out a cero near her feet causing he to flinch slightly before shooting off one of her own.

"I don't have time for this," muttered Shiro and sonido'd away.

"Don't go to far from home, wouldn't want Mommy and Daddy to worry!" the girl called out.

That had hit a nerve. Turning around Shiro shot another one aiming to strike her down, burn her to a crisp but the girl had disappeared before he could even hit her. Turning back around, Shiro went off to his trip to no where. If he was lucky he'd end up in the menos forest. No one would find him there.

Lunch time had rolled around and Ichigo was hungry. Playing with Lilynette and Kitty was so much fun. Stark, being a canine didn't really like the kitten so much but the kitten loved him. The cat had even fallen asleep on the primero when he had fallen asleep. Kitty had woken the espada up when the claws dug into his skin before the creature curled up in a ball. Stark had given it back to Ichigo making the kitten mewl from being woken up.

After that the two were told to leave so Stark could have his pre afternoon nap. Ichigo was the only one who left, since Lilynette was going to cause mischief and Ichigo didn't want to get in trouble. He decided now would be a time to eat. Ichigo hadn't seen Shiro all day so maybe he'd meet him in the dining hall. The more closer Ichigo got to the dining room the more the scent of food invaded his sense and in turn caused his stomach to growl. Ichigo didn't know what they were cooking but it sure smelt good. Moving forward as fast as he could go without the worry of Kitty falling Ichigo made it to the dining room in no time. There were some arrancars eating already and Ichigo sat in his seat. His Daddy came in afterwards and sat down. He smelt like he had a shower.

Ichigo figured it was due to the sheets that Grimmjow had to clean because Ichigo had been informed that Kitty had went pee on the sheets. Ichigo didn't even know the dead cat could do that. So now it had a litter box in the bathroom. With much air fresheners so that encase the cat went and did something else they would not have to smell it.

Ichigo smiled when the server came and gave him macaroni and cheese. It looked so..Cheesy and delcious. Ichigo had never had macaroni before so he held a spoon and took a bite. It was hot but Ichigo managed to swallow it. Eyes become the size of saucers in amazement.

"This is so good!" said Ichigo.

"Awe I wish I could eat macaroni," complained one of the lower arrancars.

"That's a kids food!" sneered another.

"No it's not!" countered the first one.

"Is too! It'll make you fat!"

"Will not! Look at this fine body! It used to eat mac and cheese all the time when it was human."

Ichigo snickered. The man wasn't fat but he had a little bit of love handles when he sat down even though he had a flat stomach. The arrancar noticed Ichigo's laughing and he went back to eating his food and saying how good it was. Sending the jabs towards the arrancar to make him feel guilty. Soon after Grimmjow lightly hit him on the head basically telling Ichigo to stop antagonizing the arrancar. Ichigo pouted at that but continued eating. Not noticing that Shiro still wasn't there.

Ichigo had been interrupted when Kitty fell of his shoulders and landed in his food. Ichigo's jaw dropped before he bit on his lip. He was mad. Kitty made his food dirt and he couldn't eat it any more. Placing Kitty on the floor and ordering him to stay, Ichigo pushed away his food. Arms folded as he stared at the yellow food as it taunted him. A few cat hairs in it. Kitty didn't know what was wrong and continued to bath himself as if nothing happened. Soon he finished and pawed at Ichigo's leg, meowing. Ichigo picked the kitten up and hit his nose.

"Don't eat food without me feeding you!" Ichigo scolded.

Ichigo had only gotten four tiny spoonfuls and he was hungry. Thankfully on of the servers had noticed that the macaroni had been spoiled and moved forwards to get Ichigo a new one. When the server returned Ichigo was happy and thanked the man. Ichigo had yet to drink his drink so he went to grab his grape juice only to have it knock over and spill. The juice leaking under Grimmjow's plate quickly, but the majority staining his pants. Ichigo became silent. Eyes wide in fear. He didn't mean to do it. Ichigo deduced his father was not happy in the least. The scowl on his face was proof.

"Sorry, sorry sorry," Ichigo repeatedly apologized.

Taking the napkin his Daddy used to try to clean the stain, it only managed to add fire to the flame. The soup bowl Grimmjow had teetered and feel in his lap causing him to yowl in pain. His precious family jewels burning up right now. There was a pitcher of water and Grimmjow managed to throw it on his lap. Steam coming from his pants and Grimmjow feeling relief.

"Oh God I'm sooooo sorry Daddy," Ichigo apologized," I only wanted to help."

"It's okay," whimpered Grimmjow," just...Be careful or else."

"You gonna punish him?" asked Nnoitra.

"Gonna spank him?" asked an arrancar.

Ichigo kind of knew what punishment was. Szayel had informed him of it and Ichigo slide his chair a little closer to the empty one that Shiro usually occupied. Ichigo knew what a spanking was. It was when parents hit them on the butt open handed. Sometimes with their pants down sometimes without. Some parents were even cruel enough to use weapons. Ichigo trembled and quickly left the room. Screaming that he wasn't going to get punished.

Ichigo ran to his bed and hid under it. It was up against the wall and his Daddy would have to lift it up to get him. If he did manage to grab Ichigo, Ichigo held on to the legs of the bed so his Daddy would be pulling the bed too! Yeah, lets see Daddy try to grab him by the ankles and pull him to no avail.

Grimmjow glared at the arrancar that mentioned spankings. He'd noticed the fear in Ichigo's eyes as he most likely imagined the worst punishment ever or some spanking that was more painful then need be. Grimmjow wasn't going to punish the kid for it. He didn't want Ichigo hating him. Not after all that power the kid had. Grimmjow was now questioning whether it was a good idea that he had them trained and levelled up.

"Look what you did," snarled Grimmjow," now he ain't ever gonna come near me!"

"What? You weren't gonna spank him?" asked Nnoitra," I've seen you kill hollows for less."

"No," said Grimmjow," I'm suppose ta have him love me moron! Spanking him wouldn't help. I woulda just given him a time out or something. It was an accident."

"Yeah says the guy who killed one of the waiters for accidently spilling water on him," Nnoitra pointed out," admit it pussy cat yer going soft on him."

"So what," growled Grimmjow," he's now strong enough to kick your ass. He could probably kill the captain commander in soul society. Did you see how he made everyone fall to their knees with his reserrecion. He made a lot of those soul reapers faint!"

"You don't go soft 'cause of his powers, ya treating him like yer own cub," said Nnoitra," what ya gonna do if those soul reapers manage to capture him?"

"Kill each and everyone one of those fuckers that took him away and touched him," replied Grimmjow.

"Ya and I guess I'll help," said Nnoitra," love those strong brats. And they're bringing more fun to this boring place."

Ichigo who had been hiding under his bed had noticed a note near the dresser. Crawling forward, which was hard since he barely fit under the bed made it and noticed the note. The writing was like chicken scratch, making it hard to read to anyone else but Ichigo recognized this writing. Shiro's writing.

"Dear everyone, I'm running away. No one cares about me any more. You guys clearly don't love me. Don't bother looking for me, which I doubt you would. I hope you have a better life since I was such a pain for you anyway. See ya Mira, Grimmjow... forever, Shiro," Ichigo read out loud.

Ichigo wiggled his way out of the bed. There was window in the room. Opening it, Ichigo jumped out and began to sonido towards Shiro. There was no trace of his spiritual pressure but Ichigo had to get him. Leaving Kitty in the bedroom. Ichigo didn't want to but he had to get Shiro back and Ichigo could not go his fastest unless he left Kitty at home.

The guards ignored him, after they realized he was an espada they let him come and go. They now knew who strong Ichigo was and would bother with him. Ichigo could hear the faint hollow cry in the distance and the feeling of distressed spiritual pressure. Thinking it was Shiro and not bothering to analyse the power Ichigo went forward. There was a large vasto lorde towering over a smaller one. It was Shiro but Ichigo didn't want to see the poor thing eaten. Charging his cero, Ichigo used sonido to move forward and released it in front of the creature. Burning it to ashes and watching it disinigrate, Ichigo turned to the smaller vasto lorde.

"Hey pussy cat," greeted the girl," looks like you got a tan and new look since last time we met."

"You saw Shiro?" asked Ichigo.

The girl looked confused.

"Sorry I haven't seen anyone all day," replied the girl with a smirk.

"You owe me, I saved your hid," said Ichigo.

The girl rolled her eyes," You're not as fun as whitey."

"Tch, you ain't as fun as Kitty," retorted Ichigo.

The girl had no idea who Kitty was nor did she care. But she had an idea.

"I'll tell you, on one condition," said the girl.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Take me with you," stated the girl.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Take me with you, to Las Noches," said the girl," I'm Lauren by the way."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck before nodding his head," You gotta be my fraccion though."

Lauren was confused. Fraccion? This guy could not be an espada. That's what she thought until she noticed the gothic seven on his neck.

_Holy shit! Espada! I hit the jack pot for protection...But I bet he'd make a good friend too. I've never had a friend before. He does seem nice too. No one else would have save me._

"He went that way," Lauren pointed in the direction she say the white boy go.

Ichigo nodded his head and grabbed her, causing Lauren to blush as they used sonido to get that way.

Shiro was tired, and hungry. He had finally made it where he wanted. At first he was scared. Falling through the sands. Shiro didn't know what was going on until he woke up. He had no idea that he fell asleep but when he woke up to the dark filled forest Shiro realized he had been unconscious. The fall must have been greater than he thought.

Looking around, Shiro could see red eyes in the distant and realized those were menos grande. Sighing he brought his knees to his chin and rested his chin on his legs. Sighing as he doodled pictures in the sand. Unaware of eyes watching him. This was where Shiro was destined to be. Forever alone. The forest was quiet until large footsteps came forward. He was an espada. He could control hollows anyway. But he didn't care. Might as well be a good day to get eaten. Not like anyone would care.

Grimmjow after speaking to the other espada about getting Ichigo from under the bed had only managed to convince Hallibel, Mira, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Szayel didn't want to since he was Shiro's fraccion and was busy with science experiments. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow didn't know why the stoic espada would help but Grimmjow figured that Ichigo had wormed his way in the emoty espada's dead heart. Stark was napping so that's why he wouldn't be of much use and Barragan was busing muling over how he lost his beloved kingdom to Aizen and his power. Yes, the old coot still held a grudge over it even though he had given it to Aizen.

They entered the room and Grimmjow told them to try to coax him from under the bed while he put on a new pair of pants. He at least had the modesty to change in the bathroom. Out of Shiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow, Grimmjow was the only one who did not wear underwear. It was pointless..But Grimmjow realized that if he had worn them it might had made his nehter regions not hurt as much. Though painful, his regeneration powers made the pain go away quicker than normal.

Entering his room, Grimmjow blinked in confusion as the espada were reading something. Moving forward Grimmjow was about to ask what happened before Mira turned around to look at him.

"Ichigo's gone!" notified Mira," and Shiro's ran away!"

**Briar: I didn't have school today 'cause a beloved staff member died at our school and today was his funeral so I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank **bwsifttcmhly **'cause all yer reviews surprised me and made me laugh. As well as all you other reviews. Thank you so much and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Ichigo:You and your reviews.**

**Briar: Hey it's almost beating Du Hast Mich, not by views those. Plus those make a author feel loved...Though I'm more proud of DHM's views. Anyways enough with the rambling, until next time my lovlies.**


	10. Fraccion and Friends

Grimmjow's heart sunk at that. Shiro ran away...But why? And Ichigo too? Was it because Ichigo thought he was going to be spanked? Moving closer to Mira Grimmjow read the note. His eyes going from right to left. His heart clenching for two reasons: Shiro calling him Grimmjow instead of Daddy and that Shiro thought no one loved him. That was not correct.

"We'll find them," reassured Ulquiorra," they could not have gone far in such amount of time."

What Ulquiorra didn't know was Shiro had been missing for far longer then they imagined. So there Shiro sat in the menos forest. The sound of loud footsteps creeping forward. The menos coming closer, their eerie cry become more pronounced as they edged forward at their slow pace. He didn't care. Instead he looked at them.

"C'mon and kill me then you stupid beasts!" Shiro screamed," I don't care any more!"

Though the menos edged closer Shiro was unaware that his spiritual pressure also cause some of the lowest forms of hollows to come forth, the ones who started to crave the flesh of their own kind. None of it mattered to Shiro. Instead what mattered was disappearing of the face of this world and to never feel the pain he felt now. No one would care once he was gone. The world would still go round, and even if anyone did they would soon get over his loss. Finding someone new that interested them.

Sighing Shiro edged closer to the menos. There blood red eyes staring down at him. It looked as if these were not individual beings who ate lesser hollows. They were ones who just killed things because they wanted to. One of them let out a loud cry and prepared a cero. Shiro closed his eyes and waited for the pain to strike.

It never came. Shiro felt someone grab him and felt the wind from the percussion of the cero hitting the ground. Blinking, Shiro noticed a man who wore a hollow mask over his face and a fur coat with various other masks was carrying him somewhere. Struggling to no avail. It was a fruitless attempt.

"Let me go!" screamed Shiro," let me go back there and die!"

That caused the man to stop from using sonido or flash step. Shiro could never tell the difference. When the man looked at him, even though Shiro cuold not see his eyes, he felt fear. The man's gaze made him feel guilty for screaming for death. Shiro tried not to have it affect him. This is what he wanted. To die and never feel pain again. Hatred, anger, sorrow, jealousy. All those negative emotions. Shiro wanted them to go away.

"Why would you want that?" asked a masculine voice.

"B-Because nobody loves me," whispered Shiro.

The man proceeded towards where Shiro didn't know. It didn't take long. They arrived at a cave like area and Shiro was put down. A sword placed at his throat. Shiro looked up. Glaring at the man who save him yet dare try to kill him himself. Talk about stupid. He was not going to die by this man's handsw. Dying by someone who saved you was something Grimmjow had taught him was a big no no.

"Hadō #4 Byukurai!" cried Shiro.

The lightning rode shot out from his fingers but it was dodged. The man reappeared and Shiro got a better look at him. He was a soul reaper, a soul reaper who saved him. Shiro would have considered him friend, that was until the man wanted him dead. Though Shiro wanted to die he did not want to die by the hands of a soul reaper. Too degrading and stereotypical. This man was fast so that mean Shiro had to be fast as well. He could make it up to the sixties without an incantation and do it perfectly. Which was way better than what Ichigo could do. Ichigo was better at sword play anyway. Shiro would show this man that he could kill him without the use of a sword. Destroy him.

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" said Shiro after gathering spiritual pressure in his hand.

This time he had been in the middle of a sonido and managed to strike the man. Though those damn hollow masks had allowed him to lessen the damage casuing Shiro to scowl. He was about to fire off a bala until the man stopped. Sheating his sword even. He began to clap. This cause Shiro to have a puzzled expression on his face. Just who the hell was this guy.

Ichigo and Lauren had been wandering aimlessly for a while now. Las Noches no longer looking large. Instead it looked smaller and so far away. Ichigo wwas really determined to find Shiro now. It was getting late and Ichigo was starting to get tired. Ichigo could sense his parents familiar reitsu but Ichigo diminished his so low that no one could detect it. That was done for safety measures so no more hollows got attracted to them and because he didn't want him parents catching him. It was Ichigo's fault that Shiro left. Ichigo realizzed he spent more time with Kitty then Shiro and Ichigo was the only one Shiro had. Stopping Ichigo turned to Lauren.

"This is all your fault!" blamed Ichigo," girls are so stupid. Dumby Lauren! This is so your fault 'cause yer a dumby. Just like that soul reaper girl I fought so that makes you a turtle because you rely on my sonido and you're poop since you can't do much!"

"My fault?! " screamed Lauren, face red from anger," it's your fault for being so gullible. I was only kidding when I said to follow the hollow lizards! They can't lead you to your brother! So searching for them in a group was pointless. You're the dumby. You're never gonna find him now."

Ichigo felt his face drop at what Lauren said. It was true. If Ichigo hadn't rushed near any of those stupid lizards he wouldn't have gotten them lost. They were far away from home and Ichigo couldn't even sense Shiro's presence even though he had scouted all of Hueco Mundo. Before Ichigo could say anything they were swallowed up in sand. Ichigo screamed as did Lauren but Ichigo screamed like a boy. Before they knew it they were in darkness.

Both has woken up groggy. No idea where they were. It was dark. Darker then Hueco Mundo. There were trees too. They were so tall. It was like seeing those tall buildings in Ikebukuro again but these trees were alive and not dead. Then Ichigo realized something.

"The trees on the surface are really the tops here," whispered Ichigo in awe.

"Well duh dumb nuts of course they are," said Lauren with a scowl," ow my butt hurts."

"Tch well your on me so get off!" ordered Ichigo.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Lauren.

"I'm an espada you gotta listen to me!" Ichigo screamed back.

A loud hollow cry erupted causing them to stop their bickering. Gently pushing Lauren off of him, Ichigo stood up and helped Lauren up. Looking at their surroundings Ichigo noticed numerous menos grande surrounding him. Gasping Ichigo inched towards Lauren. They were screwed. There were so many. Though they were still lower class hollows this was like an army of them. Ichigo was scared. Even if he did flash his spiritual pressure hoping his Daddy found him he wouldn't come in time. Instead his power would just attract more hollows. Ichigo had forgotten Zangetsu but could easily manifest his sword. Forming spiritual pressure in his hands so his sword could appear Ichigo called out it's name.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out.

A bright light flashed causing the hollows to look away. Now there stood Ichigo in his espada uniform with a giant meat clobber of a zanpaktou. Glaring at the creatures Ichigo focused his spiritual pressure so it could become a high density beam. This would definitely take a few out. Daddy had said that this technique was Ichigo's most powerful move ever. And calling it's name out made it a thousand times stronger.

"Getsuga tenshou!" yelled Ichigo.

The blue light moved forward, digging into the sands and slicing through three menos. Their cries of defeat echoed through the area and Ichigo realized this wouldn't be enough to stop them. There were so many. He turned to Lauren to see her stunned expression. Growling he pushed her.

"Well do somethin, you're a vasto lorde help me kill 'em!" Ichigo ordered," stop gawking and trying to catch flies. It ain't very lady like but I doubt you even have a girly bone in your body."

"I'll show you lady like," growled Lauren.

Lauren didn't have a sword like the arrancar as Ichigo had noticed so he knew she would have to rely on her teeth and cero. She was a vasto lorde and not many help humanoid appearances but Lauren had the tail and ears of a cat. Her face looked like one as well. Body covered in armour but she could walk just a arrancar. She was most likely a white Siberian tiger. She even had the fangs of a cat.

"Stop gawking and trying to catch flies," teased Lauren," it's not very lady like."

Ichigo sneered at that and fired off a cero. Taking down two menos grande. It didn't do much since more came forward. This was frustrating Ichigo. Ichigo had been so preoccupied with the menos that he didn't notice that more powerful ones started to come forward. Ichigo was unable to control his spiritual pressure since he was so busy trying to kill off menos or lower hollows trying to eat Lauren. His power fluctuating from really low to something with no spiritual pressure to one that was a great as the tercero espada.

While firing off a cero oscuras, something Ulquiorra had taught Ichigo, he didn't notice the adjuchas that was behind him. Not until it was too late. Turning around at the last second Ichigo had been hit with a strong body causing him to smash into the tree. Sword still in his hand, Ichigo propped himself up and felt a hot liquid slide down his face. It went over his left eye causing him to close it. Bringing his hand to his head Ichigo winced before looking at his fingers and noticing the light red fluid on his fingers.

Ichigo's world was dizzy so it was kind of fuzzy seeing his fingers. His head throbbed in pain. It was hard to concentrate. Firing off a bala Ichigo heard a loud scream...And it didn't sound like a hollow dying either.

"You moron you almost hit me!" screamed Lauren.

"S-Sorry," apologized Ichigo weakly.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. No matter how many they were killing they just kept coming. Though Lauren had mentioned she was getting a great meal and powering a little Ichigo didn't find it as fun. This wasn't where he would die. he had to apologize to Shiro. He had finally realized why he had run away. All because Ichigo hadn't acknowledged him as much. Basically giving Kitty so much attention rather than including Shiro in the fun.

Ichigo knew he could use his release form to kill as these pestering hollows but Lauren was there. She wouldn't be able to handle such spiritual pressure of his release form since it was a spike and you couldn't control that little spike. He didn't want to kill Lauren too. She was a friend and Ichigo only had one other friend. Shiro. He couldn't loose them both. He also promised Lauren that she could go to Las Noches with him.

Ichigo yelled in frustration. He didn't know what to do! None of the espada nor Tousen had taught him how to control the menos grande so even if he tried telling them to do kill each other it wouldn't work. Then the little light bulb on top of Ichigo's head went off.

That was it. Tousen and Gin had one thing in common. Bankai. Though Ichigo wasn't taught it he had seen the stance. All zanpaktou had their own individuality and no two swords were ever the same. Smiling Ichigo knew what he could do, and it wouldn't hurt Lauren. Training with Gin and Tousen, seeing their bankai's, though Tousen's was lame. He cheated. Making no one able to see. At least blind, Tousen can hear and sense spiritual pressure. Ichigo thought Tousen's bankai made him a lazy bastard. Ichigo liked Gin's. Shinzo was so cool how it could go so far.

Instinctually Ichigo knew what to do. Placing his zanpaktou in front of him, Ichigo had his other arm holding his wrist. Gathering spiritual pressure together, the cloth wrapping around his arm.

"Ban-kai!" shouted Ichigo.

Large amounts of spiritual pressure surrounded Ichigo, forming in a twister like formation. Ichigo being the one in the eye of the storm. It reached half way up the forest trees and soon the twister dispersed and a large gust of dirt move around. The wind finally revealing Ichigo. Holding a black sword with red diamonds on the hilt, a chain on the end of his hilt. It was black and shiny. His entire uniform changing. To one of black, like his fathers but it was a v-neck in the front and the back of his shirt was tattered at the back of his knee's. The tattered ends blowing in the wind.

"Tensa Zangetsu," announced Ichigo.

Shiro felt the surge in power. Shocked he turned towards it. He knew who this belonged to. Shiro didn't have time to talk to the soul reaper. His brother had come for him!

"Ichigo!" yelled Shiro.

This was a large burst in power. Shiro had sensed some distressed spiritual pressure not knowing who it was nor caring but now he did. It was Ichigo's. He was in the menos forest. Gasping Shiro went to sonido but was blocked by the man who was known as Ashido Kanō. He was a soul reaper. A soul reaper who had went into a garganta and had been stuck in their world for so long. Shiro kind of felt sorry for the sap. Only seeing a group of soul reapers not too long ago. Apparently with some hollows too. Said it gave him hope or something for the future. It disgusted Shiro.

The man removed his arm. Shiro remembered he was at the grave of those dead friends of his. It would be disrespectful to just up and leave. So he turned to them and bowed.

"Goodbye friends of Ashido Kanō, though I never knew you, you must have been some tough soul reapers to last here alone by yourself," said Shiro," hopefully your friend can get home and tell everyone what happened."

Turning back towards Ashido, Shiro and him took off. Going as fast as they could. It took no time to get there and Shiro with ease used a cero annihilating a group of seven menos as well as a few lesser hollows. That's when Shiro noticed something. That girl! The one from before. Glaring in her direction, Shiro should have known she'd be there. Basically Shiro cursed himself when he mentioned how Ichigo would get along great with her. This sucked! Ichigo probably thought she saved his butt.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called out.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Shiro was here! What luck! Smiling he ran to his brother, hugging him. He had no idea how to get out of here and he assumed his brother didn't either. It was scary and they needed to get to the surface.

"Oi Girly?!" called Shiro," know how to get to the surface?"

"Of course I do!" shouted Lauren back," but dumb nuts Strawberry wanted to find you! Stupid albino!"

"I'll show you who's stupid!" snarled Shiro," get over here you tank!"

"Tank!" screeched Lauren," I'll flatten you like a bug you pipsqueak!"

"Tank! Tank! Tank! Tank! Tank!" yelled Shiro.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut! Up!" interrupted Ichigo," just tell us how!"

"Maybe I don't want to any more," said Lauren while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Just tell us, please!" Ichigo screamed frantically.

"We just jump through," said Lauren," c'mon sonido on to the top of the trees and I'll show you. Quickly before the foot soldiers understand our plan!"

They did as they were told, eventually moving through the thick sand which took a while. Shiro complaining the whole way while Lauren dug the hole. At one point Shiro was almot slashed by her deadly claws but thanks to Ichigo he intervened. From their journey from the forest to the surface Ichigo had yet to let go of Shiro. Smiling and hugging him.

At the surface Ichigo was shocked when Shiro pulled away, turning to the man wearing fur and a hollow mask. He also wore a shihaksho, something soul reapers wore making Ichigo wary of him. The man revealed his face. He had red hair and he didn't look too scary. Ichigo smiled at him.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," said Ichigo," I dunno what I'd do if I lost him."

"It was nothing," said Ashido.

Ichigo noticed Shiro open a garganta. This confused Ichigo. Shiro was helping a soul reaper? How.. Peculiar

"Go!" insisted Shiro to Ashido," go be back with the soul reapers. You told me how you had your chance but lost it, now I'm giving you a second chance as thanks. Don't worry it'll take you to soul society."

"Thank you," said Ashido as he walked in," and goodbye. Espada boy."

Shiro blinked as he closed the garganta. The man knew he was a hollow yet did not obliterate him like he was trained to do. This made Shiro wonder. Maybe not all soul reapers were bad. If they were ever to cross paths in the future. Shiro would not kill him.

Turning around he saw figures in the distance and before he could say anything he felt himself without much breath and someone holding him tightly. Trying to breath Shiro pushed his head away and noticed he was in his ex-mother's arms. She looked like she was about to burst into tears as she held on to him.

"Don't ever run away again," begged Mira," what ever possessed you to do such a thing. We all love you!I was so worried about you. That you were eaten. Thank God you're safe!"

Shiro was placed down and Mira looked at him with sad brown eyes. The other espada gathering around. Nnoitra frowning but pulling Shiro in for a hug and a pat on the shoulder. Ulquiorra attempted but it was so awkward that the man just moved back. Grimmjow was the one who came next. Shiro was ready to get yelled at. Or even hit. All for running away and worrying everyone, so he never suspected Grimmjow to pull him into a hug as well.

"How could you ever think we don't love you?" asked Grimmjow.

"You never say it!" accused Shiro," not once do you tell us that you love us! It's all about training! Is that all we're good for? Nothing but a weapon?"

Shiro watched as Grimmjow's eyebrows were raised with shock.

"Because I don't want to loose you," said Grimmjow," I used to have a daughter but she died. She was my whole world. So I want you strong so you don't die. I love you, Shiro and Ichigo too. Do you think I'd let you get away with the things you do if I didn't?"

Shiro looked down, ashamed at his outburst. He had been selfish and bratty. He figured he deserved to be punished. That was until he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around Shiro noticed the hollow girl standing there with her hands on her hips. She had a cocky smile on her face and she lifted her middle finger up.

"That's for tryin' ta kill me ya jerk," said Lauren answering Shiro's confused look.

"That's not very nice," scolded Mira.

Lauren smiled and nodded her head," Sorry. I guess as Ichigo's fraccion I gotta learn respect don't I? 'Er else Aizen might just kick me outta Las Noches."

"Fraccion?" questioned Shiro.

Lauren nodded her head and smiled," He promised if I helped him find you. He was worried. Saved me from a big old vasto lorde. Probably thought it was you at first though. Glad i get ta live another day though."

Shiro nodded his head. A fraccion. Shiro really hoped Ichigo would include him in his plans. He didn't want to be left behind this time. Before he could think any more negative thoughts Shiro was lifted up and was getting a shoulder back ride from Grimmjow. Turning around Shiro saw Ichigo with his arm around the vasto lorde's and the two following. The trip to Las Noches was quiet. A few words said between the group. It was like everyone turned into Ulquiorra. Shiro shuddered at the thought of always being so serious. The horror of it all. Ulquiorra was no fun...Though he was nice. In his own little way. The man was not all an empty shell just like Grimmjow was not full of destruction.

Finally back in to the palace Shiro ran to the kitchen. Food! He was starving and thankful he wasn't forced to eat any hollows. Raw meat, ugh nasty. Nnoitra had brought a piece and waggled it in front of Shiro and he tried not to gag. Shiro figured it was one of those foods that looked nasty but tasted good. Shiro noticed Ichigo behind him. Both knew Lauren couldn't eat human food so the chefs had been informed to create human food but using hollow meat.

Ichigo was hungry as well. The two got chicken tenders, something that was made in a deep fryer and not like regular chicken. With french fries too! Ichigo ate them with vigour. Starved after his adventure and use of spiritual pressure. Falling asleep at one point causing Lauren to carry him.

Ichigo and Shiro had grown once again while in the menos forest. They were once nine and now eleven. Growing and having their uniforms actually fitting. The two had worn clothes that were a little too big and a little baggy encase they grew at a random time. Szayel informed them it was a safety precaution so that their clothes did not rip or hinder their battle skills.

Finishing off the last of his food, Ichigo jumped off the seat and turned to Lauren.

"Wanna play hide and go seek?" asked Ichigo then faced Shiro," c'mon Shiro you can play too!"

"Who's gonna be it?" asked Lauren.

"Not it!" yelled Ichigo and Shiro and unison.

"Wow you two really are twins," said Lauren while trying to clean her ears," I swear you just melted the wax in my ears."

The two laughed.

"Now you gotta be it," said Ichigo gleefully," c'mon Shiro lets go."

The twins ran off in the halls. Going in completely different directions. Ichigo ran to Stark's room. It wasn't easy to wake up the lazy espada so Ichigo ran and wiggled his way under Stark's pillows because who would look there? No one would. Stark snored a little too so Ichigo's breathing would be disguised by the snoring. It was the perfect plan.

Shiro on the other hand went to the laundry room. Knowing exactly where to hide. To the dryer. No one was in it and it was one of the abandoned ones. It didn't work but it was where they placed old laundry on it. Smiling Shiro went inside. It was tricky getting in but he fit just fine on the inside. His feet on the top and laying on his back. Lauren would never search here. Unless she was a real girl then of course she would and Shiro would have to find a new place.

Ichigo was getting bored. His foot was starting to fall asleep and every time he moved his feet felt like pins and needles and though it hurt Ichigo wanted to scream in pain and laugh because it tickled. Ichigo also had to sit still because if he did move, he might wake up Stark. He had been occupying the pillow beside him but rolled over. Ichigo almost cried out but managed to bite his lip so that he was silent. No good giving away his spot when he barely had any hiding time in. Ichigo did not want to be it.

His spot was perfect. Until Lilynette got bored that is. Ichigo didn't notice the young fraccion as he squirmed his way under the pillow so when he heard some footsteps Ichigo held his breath. Lauren could not of found his place. Not yet!That's when he felt something soft touching his leg. It managed to make its way through his pants causing Ichigo to squirm more. It began to move up more and more. He felt..Paws?

Blinking in confusing Ichigo looked down and noticed that there was Kitty! Ichigo blew out a breath of relief. It was only Kitty and not Lauren. Turning around Ichigo screamed in fright. Thus causing the person sleeping on top of him to jolt away. Ichigo's heart was racing. There was Lauren, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Ichigo was trying to control his breathing. She scared the bejeebes out of him.

"What's going on?" asked Stark.

Ichigo got his way out and Kitty clung to Ichigo's pant leg. Ichigo bowed in apology. He truly was sorry for waking Stark.

"Sorry Stark," apologized Ichigo," me, Lauren-my new fraccion- and Shiro were playing hide and go seek."

"Well take Lilynette with you so she doesn't bother me," ordered Stark," she's into mischief I just know it."

"Alright," agreed Ichigo," c'mon Lilynette! We gotta find Shiro before we can play another round."

"Yaaaay Whitey!" Lilynette screamed.

Ichigo had no time to duck at Lilynette who came from the ceiling rafters. Yes there was ceiling rafters in Stark's room. Up there was a few hamocks for when he wanted a little swing in his nap. He also had a water bed but that was somewhere else because Lilynette would most likely pop it with her behaviour. Stark really didn't believe it but he figured if any other arrancars found out about it they would try to steal it.

Needless to say, Ichigo was displeased at the girl on top of him while Kitty sat by Lauren's feet. Loyal to her like she was his Queen or something. Glaring at the betrayl Ichigo managed to get Lilynette off of him. She was freaking heavy! Fatty Lily is what Ichigo would call her if she ever jumped on him again. Standing up Ichigo was about to start looking for Shiro but was interrupted.

"Piggy back ride!" shouted Lilynette and jumped on Ichigo's back causing him to tumble to the floor, landing on top of her.

"Wow Strawberry you really know how to warm a woman's heart," teased Lauren.

"Shut up," grumbled Ichigo with a blush as red as rubies.

Getting off Lilynette Ichigo and the rest started their search. Finding Shiro after one of the cleaning arrancars opened the dryer since she thought that there might be a missing sock inside only to find an espada causing her to faint in shock. The game went on for a while. The four having fun, Ichigo a few times having to put Kitty somewhere else since he always managed to get Ichigo found, meowing when someone was near. He just didn't understand they were hiding for a reason! Ichigo had scolded the cat of course but it didn't help.

Eventually other arrancars helped play. They went in teams. It was more fun. Shiro had Szayel, Gin, Apache, yes Apache, the one Shiro used to grop by accident as an infant, and Ggio. On Ichigo's team was Lauren, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Lauren and kitty, though Kitty wasn't really playing. Usually he watched and cleaned his paws. It was super fun. Ichigo tried to convince that red headed girl he had seen one time but Ulquiorra had informed Ichigo she was to stay in her room at all times unless instructed to go shower. Ichigo thought that was stupid but accepted the answer.

Soon bed time rolled around and Lauren was lead to Ichigo's room. Kitty was placed on his own bed that Szayel had made for him. Ichigo took Lauren's hand and let her lay on the bed. Shiro and Ichigo had pushed their beds together. Ichigo smiled and made sure Lauren and Shiro would sleep extra close to him. Shiro on one side Lauren on the other.

Thus causing Mira and Grimmjow to frown. Boys and girls weren't suppose to sleep in the same bed.

"Boys," Mira called out.

"Yes Mom?" asked Ichigo and Shiro.

"Don't you think it'd be best if Lauren had her own bed?" asked Mira," you know all to herself."

"But as her Master I gotta take good care of her," said Ichigo," she's my fraccion and best friend. And Shiro's my bestest little brother ever. I gotta protect them."

"She'd be fine in her own room," said Mira.

Ichigo shook his head. That hard look of determination in his eyes that Grimmjow had only seen in battle. He knew then that Mira and him would loose the battle. Sighing and running his fingers through his blue locks Grimmjow just pulled his mate to bed.

"He's made up his mind, let them be," said Grimmjow," night!"

"Night," replied the three children and soon after falling asleep.


	11. The birds and the bees of hueco mundo

**Briar: So I'm a little under the weather, took me two days to wanna write this 'cause the first day I couldn't really breath without being in pain and the second day I sleep and was only up for two hours between my long naps. I guess I should warn that there is some crude language. Hence why the chapter is called, the birds and the bees of Hueco Mundo. So enjoy.**

A couple days had passed of playing. Ichigo, Shiro and Lauren getting along great. The trio occupying the same bed and Mira giving up on it. Because honestly, she knew how stubborn Ichigo was and knew she would loose. Though it warmed her heart to see how protective he got of those he loved. The twins were still eleven and Szayel had informed that since their spiritual pressure was not rapidly growing neither would their age.

It was the morning currently and Shiro woke up but didn't want to so he tried going to sleep. What shocked him was the movements his hips made into the mattress. Ignoring it after a few seconds Shiro rolled over and hoping to end up in slumber like he would in the middle of the night. Yet was oddly surprised when he felt something against his lips...And if felt good. Opening his mouth on instinct, Shiro began to kiss back, shocked when the tongue did so. Opening his eyes Shiro moved back and screamed. That was not what he was expecting. Shiro thought it was Lauren, or even a dream! Not his brother! Oh dear lord, and he liked it! What would Ichigo say. Shirpo prayed that his brother was asleep.

However, fate was never so kind. Shiro's screaming woke everyone up. Ichigo was first. Jolting awake, flailing his arms causing him and Lauren to fall off the bed. Resulting in Ichigo landing on top of her and their faces very close. Thus, causing Ichigo to blush a deep crimson red worthy of his name sake. Grimmjow and Mira were next. Jolting awake. Grimmjow holding Pantera.

"Well Ichigo two girls in twenty four hours, you're a real casa nova," teased Lauren.

"What?! What happened?" asked Grimmjow.

"Um," said Shiro," a nightmare."

That was not true. Instead he had a dream similar to what had just occurred. Everything had felt so good. The touches and kisses. It made Shiro feel like he was on fire. Making Shiro have no idea what these emotions were. Just thinking about it made Shiro's face go red, his heartbeat quicken and palms clammy. Shiro didn't want to talk about that to his Daddy or even his Mom. So he'd go to the next best person. His fraccion. The scientist. He was smart and probably knew everything.

Noticing Ichigo glaring at him Shiro smiled sheepishly and apologized for waking him up. It was still early but at least their Daddy was grateful. Ichigo and their Daddy had to attend a meeting. Ichigo planned on making Lauren an arrancar now since it would be harder for her to protect Ichigo without the power boost as well as the sword.

So Shiro got dressed as quickly as possible. Still being eleven sucked but Shiro still dressed in those baggy clothes encase a growth spurt happened. So he left as soon as possible so he wouldn't be questioned by his Mom. It didn't take long to find Szayel either. The man was in his lab, eating a bowl of cereal and combing his hair while using the hand that wasn't scooping up the brown gunk writing notes. Knocking on the lab table, Shiro watched Szayel jump from being startled.

"And what do I owe this...Pleasure?" asked Szayel.

"I got a question and you're probably smart enough ta answer it," said Shiro," I had this dream and things felt really good. Then well I woke up doing this.."

Shiro began to thrust his hips forward and honestly just doing the action brought pleasure to his body.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Shiro,"..Szayel? Szayel? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh what?!" asked Szayel," oh right, yes about what you're feeling. It's hormonal really. Something you experience at a certain age. When you become attracted to the same sex or opposite sex. Like Lauren for example your body may be telling you that you want to do certain things to her. Though as your fraccion I highly doubt I should be giving you the speech on the birds and the bees now out. I have research to do."

Shiro began to pout at the answer. His so called smart fraccion was now dumb as a post in his opinion since he couldn't even answer a stupid question. All Shiro wanted to know was what he was feeling. Not some scientific answer. Sighing Shiro then smiled when he saw Nnoitra. Calling out his name, that caught the quinto's attention Shiro knew this guy could answer his question.

"So what do ya want short stack?" asked Nnoitra.

"I'm not short you're just freakishly tall," Shiro pointed out," any way I was wonderin' what it means when you have a dream where stuff feels real good, like kissing and then you wake up doing motions like this.."

Shiro repeated the action he showed Szayel only to see Nnoitra burst out laughing. Ceasing the action, Shiro frowned. That wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting that Nnoitra answer his question so he could stop this stupid adventure.

"Oh and I was wondering if you could tell me about the birds and the bees," added Shiro.

Nnoitra stopped laughing at that. Shiro was puzzled but waited for the one eyes espada's response. The man looked like he was thinking really hard and Shiro prayed this wasn't some long winded boring answer that he just received or else he would be walking out. No doubt about that.

"Okay," began Nnoitra," the birds and the bees, what ever that is, is girls and boys. Basically ya wanna fuck them inta tha' mattress. Hence your motions. Then there are certain factors ya look for in a mate. Ya know power and all. Strong bitches last longer. Ya know alpha and beta stuff but you'll figure that that out later since it's instinctual. Oh and then there's this stuff that happens, that good feeling ya were talking about. Arousal. Some people though, like Ulquiorra probably don't feel it. Ya know he probably has erectile dysfunction, that means his cock won't get up. Hmm oh there's blow jobs and all that shit but you'll learn that when your older. Basically it means ya become a man and yer body is telling ya ta go fuck someone."

Shiro was still confused by the answer. Blow jobs? What the hell where those? When you blow out air as a job? Oh Shiro could do that encase he got kicked out of being an espada. Get high money for that. Though he didn't understand what erectile dysfunction was. There were so many more questions he needed to be answered. Thanking Nnoitra, Shiro went off to find the cuarto. Ulquiorra seemed smart and Shiro might get a better, informative answer without being as boring and long as Szayel's could be and not as crude and confusing as Nnoitra's.

Walking towards Ulquiorra's room, Shiro found it noticing the small Gothic four on the doorknob. Knocking lightly Shiro heard a "come in" and entered. Noticing Ulquiorra sitting on a chair while holding a big book. Walking forward, Shiro moved the book away from Ulquiorra's hands and placed it on the table next to the chair. Keeping it open so that the espada wouldn't loose his page. The man could get very anal about people making him loose his spot. Sitting on his lap like a child ready to hear a story Shiro looked up to Ulquiorra.

"What's a blow job?" asked Shiro," and what does it mean to fuck someone into the mattress? What are the birds and the bees?"

Shiro watched as Ulquiorra's jaw dropped at the question. Shiro swore that he saw the emotionless espada blush but that was impossible. Looking up at him Shiro asked the questions again only to make it half way through only to have his hand covered by the stoic esapda.

"I heard you the first time," said Ulquiorra.

"Then answer them," muffled Shiro.

Ulquiorra sighed," Okay. Well lets start on your first question. A blow job is when a male or female sucks on your penis, you know where your fluids leak out. Usually to make you orgasm-"

"Oh you mean that really good feeling?" asked Shiro.

Again Ulquiorra was shell shocked. Composing himself he looked down at the youngest espada. This was going to be a long long chat if Shiro kept interrupting and since Ulquiorra did not know much about sex besides from experience. Not courting many females so he had a lack of experience in that field.

"Somewhat," replied Ulquiorra," except you release white fluid once you orgasm, oh dear lord I should not be having this conversation with you."

"Does that mean you suffer from erectile dysfunction?" asked Shiro," or do you have a really small pee pee?"

Ulquiorra almost dropped Shiro this time. Where in heaven's name did he learn such language. Coutning down from three in his head, mind cleared it all came to him. Nnoitra. Ulquiorra would get retribution for the quinto's cruel prank. This was just madness! What did he do in a past life to deserve this kind of treatment? What ever it was Ulquiorra would go crazy if he had to endure this every single day.

"Do you feel arousal when you and Szayel kiss?" asked Shiro," 'cause I saw you kissing and you seemed to enjoy it but Nnoitra said you don't get it up."

"That is none of your concern," replied Ulquiorra.

"Aaahh so you don't get it up, well don't feel too bad I'm sure Szayel can fix that problem for you..Or not," said Shiro.

Shiro was lifted up and carried to the bedroom, very confused. But when the door opened revealing Grimmjow Shiro smiled and leaped out of Ulquiorra's arms and holding on to his Daddy's, causing him to fall and Shiro land on top of him. Smiling at his Daddy's scowl Shiro couldn't help it. Shiro much preferred his Daddy over Ulquiorra any day. Daddy was fun while Ulquiorra was often boring with his emotionless voice, except for today. Today Ulquiorra was a totally hoot and a hollar.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Ulquiorra before turning around and closing his door.

Shiro watched as his Daddy rolled over on his stomach and smirked while looking up at him. Mischief clearly written all over his face, even as he hugged his Daddy.

"What did you do now?" asked Grimmjow.

"I just wanted to know about the birds and the bees," huffed Shiro," then Ulquiorra got all mad 'cause I said he might have erectile dysfunction and how he and Szayel kiss and all. So I told him maybe Szayel could help him get it up."

Grimmjow's reaction was like the others. Shell shocked. Nothing was said as the blue haired espada looked up at Shiro. The cogs in his brain trying to go forward and say something...Anything. He was prepared for Shiro using a cero on the cuarto and hitting him in the ass, Shiro destroying someone's barracks or even killing some of the fraccion. What he wasn't expecting was stuff about sex. The kid was eleven! What eleven year old talks like that. That's when the light bulb on top of his head went on. Realizing who was at fault. Nnoitra. Of course, the crude espada would make Shiro ask stuff like this. Sighing he knew he'd have to face the consequences sooner or later. Grimmjow preferred the latter over the former.

"Well, uh we can't talk about that yet," said Grimmjow.

"Well why not?" asked Shiro.

"We have to go see Lauren and her transformation as an arrancar," said Grimmjow with a smile,"Aizen's orders. All espada and arrancar are to watch! Except those guarding the castle."

Shiro pouted at that but had a new question in mind.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Shiro.

"You just did," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Something else then?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah sure," agreed Grimmjow.

"What is that weird cereal Szayel eats?" asked Shiro.

Grimmjow sighed in appreciation that it was not another question about sex. That was not something he needed to go through. He didn't remember giving his daughter the sex talk, thank god. It must have been weird since she was a female and human females had much more things you had to discuss with them.

"Daddy?" asked Shiro.

"Oh yes! Cereal," said Grimmjow," he eats raison brand. You know with the sun and two scoops!"

"Two scoops?" questioned Shiro.

"Two scoops of raison's," informed Grimmjow.

"Oh icky," replied Shiro and stuck out his tongue while making a face of disgust.

Grimmjow chuckled and picked up Shiro. Carrying him on his shoulders and walking towards the room with the hyoguko. It wasn't too far and Grimmjow decided using sonido would be pointless. There would be a lot of hollows in there and Grimmjow didn't feel like bumping into one of them. Not that it wouldn't lead into a good fight but if Aizen was displeased he could easily have them drop like flies with the power of his reitsu. Something Grimmjow didn't enjoy. He considered himself the King and bowing down to some lowly soul reaper ticked him off.

Ichigo stood in the centre of the room. Feeling his Daddy and brother come in as well. Lauren was beside him as well as Aizen. Mira sat in the back with the rest of the arrancars. Grimmjow and Shiro staying in the crowds as well. Ichigo could never be more proud, showing off his fraccion who was about to be turned into an espada. Aizen had finally announced that all the arrancars had gathered. Ichigo having to step back a few steps as the hogyoku was being used. It's power was amazing.

Sitting in the glass casing, Ichigo watched as Aizen put his hand on the glass ball. Something that looked fragile but was not. A black ink like subject creeping forward on Aizen's fingertips, the orb itself darkening. Soon enough light erupted from the ball. Aizen standing their as if nothing was going on. It didn't take too long for the hogyoku to finish. Glass exploding and moving in the distance, light flashing outwards. Lauren was surrounded in smoke. Once the smoke had cleared her entire body was revealed. She was naked and she had..Breasts. Not that she didn't have any before but she had sounded so young and Ichigo didn't know how old she was.

A few of the male arrancars gave cat calls and appreciated whistles. Ichigo ran forward once Lauren stood. Revealing everything and causing Ichigo to blush like mad. Taking off his espada uniform wtih quick speed he handed it to Lauren. A few arrancars had thought it was so they could witness Ichigo taking her but as if, Ichigo had no intentions of doing such a thing.

Noticing the three slashes going from her right hip to her left shoulder. It looked somewhat like Ichigo's mask. It made him smile. There was also a Gothic twenty nine on her stomach. Ichigo liked the number. It suited her. She was special and glad that she looked different too.

Lauren had taken the shirt and Ichigo realized she's need pants too since her lower regions were still showing. Taking off his pants as well Ichigo stood in nothing but his boxers and Lauren was in his espada uniform. The shirt only barely zipping past her breasts and the pants were tight. She was only five foot two and Ichigo had gotten to the high of four foot nine so the inform wasn't too bad. Being a girl and Ichigo being a boy and flat chested, the uniform showed off her curved and made her chest stand out.

Ichigo noticed that she held a darker tint of blue for hair. It made it to her hips and Ichigo could only notice that she held dazzling blue eyes as well. Ichigo still stayed in front of Lauren even though she was clothed. Best to guard his fraccion. Though it should technically be the other way around.

"Whore," sneered a voice from the crowd.

Ichigo turned to notice the arrancars moving aside and a black haired female in a skimpy top and skirt came forward. Her left eye where he hollow mask was. Ichigo held instant distaste for her. There was just something that irked him. When she made it closer he watched as she moved around Lauren. Picking up her hair. Lauren held that fierce look so Ichigo wasn't afraid she'd get hurt. In fact, he figured the black haired female would end up through the wall if she continued to touch Lauren.

"Lord Aizen doesn't need you," sneered the woman.

"I only need Master Ichigo," huffed Lauren with her head held in the air and her nose in the opposite direction of the black haired woman.

"You think you're such a princess don't you!" accused the woman.

"Back off!" ordered Ichigo," that is _my_ fraccion you are insulting and touching and I will have no such thing happen!"

"Oh and what are you gonna do short stack?" asked the woman," you're only in your underwear."

"I am the septima espada, I did not get this rank because of how I look," informed Ichigo," I got this because I am the seventh most powerful hollow in Aizen's army. You will address me properly."

Yup, it was official. Ichigo did not like this woman at all. The fact she insulted Lauren made him want to call this ugly thing so many names that he had heard Nnoitra use but was raised better. Knowing he didn't want to disappoint his mother. So he figured he would settle with wench.

"Why would Lord Aizen want you?" asked Ichigo," you have no breasts, you're practically male...Then again saying that would be insulting the gender. You wear revealing clothing so I can only assume you are a play thing for the male arrancars. So do be kind and leave Lauren alone you jealous wench!"

Taking Lauren's hand Ichigo lead his new fraccion away from that stupid girl. After getting some distance he could hear the sound of a cero charging. Ichigo knew Lauren noticed it as well, since there were two cero's not just one being charged. Turning around just as they were about to be struck Ichigo smirked as he held Lauren's hand in his, crushing the cero and smiling cruelly as the woman fell to her knee's from sheer power. That grin soon faded to one of anger. The other girl, a sandy blonde had been pushed away after Lauren disrupted the sandy blonde's cero. Ichigo was close to growing. He so wished he could obliterate her. Instead he grabbed her by the neck and threw her some distance away. Not too much force since he didn't want to seriously harm her,

Turning back around, Ichigo took Lauren's hand and then Shiro's in his other since his brother had come forth as soon as the woman attacked. Not one for dealing with the aftermath of a confrontation, Ichigo decided it was late and he felt very tired. Heading to bed where all three of them planned on napping, that was after Ichigo put on a new uniform. Soon all three cuddled in a large fluffy blanket around each other. For safety and protection, Lauren sandwiched between the two. Protecting her at all cost. That's how much they loved their new friend.

**Briar: Done. I'd also like to thank Ayuhime for the nickname Hina. It was very thoughtful. As to all my other fans I love you all too, not just Ame-chan. I don't favorite, but I do enjoy holding conversations with those who are my fans.**

**Grimmjow: Just shut up. This rambling is annoying.**

**Briar: Hmph, be mean to me and I punish you. Best remember that. Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Sick

**Briar: This is like a gift for Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo since it's her birthday :) I hope you like it**

The captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squad were all in the meeting room once again. This time plans on getting Kurosaki Ichigo back from the clutches of the heartless hollows. They remembered seeing him last time and some of them still shivered at the though. Isshin had been notified after the encounter with Kurosaki because he needed to know his son had been kidnapped and was not on vacation or what ever the mod soul was doing.

Needless to say, many were shocked when the man placed a mod soul in his mouth and showed to be a soul reaper. More importantly an ex-captain as well. He was now so serious. Strange since most of the people who had seen him before as he lived in Karakura Town knew him as a goof ball. They almost couldn't believe he used to be a captain. Until some of the fewer ones remembered that Isshin too had been goofy unless in the meeting.

It was a shocker but after that happened Chad and Uryuu basically demanded they enter to soul society as well. They demanded to do such so that they could get back Kurosaki, get him to remember and save Inoue. Uryuu would deny how much he wanted to save Kurosaki but he didn't care. All he knew was soul society was doing it for themselves. Knowing that they used him as a tool. It was always him being used as their pawn. Yet they wouldo ften say they do not need help from a substitute soul reaper.

Chad, Uryuu, Kisuke and Yoroichi were also in the meeting room. Each coming up with strategies on what to do with the substitute if he were to side with the arrancars after regaining his memories and how to get a hold of him. They didn't want to torture him but the captains would have them interrogated. If Ichigo woke before getting his memories back they would try to convince the child they were friends not foe. Uryuu and Rukia had managed to convince the head captain not to interrogate Ichigo. Uryuu because he figured she'd use her shikai and threaten to stab him twice, wiping him from existence.

Mayuri was currently prattling on about an antidote he created. It's effects were that it would accelerate Kurosaki's age so that he would once again become age fifteen. It wouldn't happen instantly but take a few hours maximum. It also allowed him to keep each memories, regrettably. In addition, it would knock Kurosaki out if he were resilient, making the capture all the more , Mayuri had been promised that he could examine the inner hollow of Kurosaki's. See why it was no longer inner.

"So it is decided," said Yamamoto," Mayuri will create a garganta and all captains and lieutenants and any powerful seated officers will head to Hueco Mundo. He has been their captive for nearly a month and a half now. He may possibly have Stockholm syndrome. If needed attack and detain him as well. We will then have a spiritual pressure collar that will repress his spiritual pressure and he will remain in squad four under Captain Unohana's watch. This inner hollow of his will remain with Captain Kurotsuchi for inspection and detailed information about it. Head out!"

"Right head captain!" agreed all in the room.

Ichigo groaned when waking up. Taking a breath he felt like he was going to die. Like tiny swords were cutting the insides. Closing his eyes, tears brimming due to pain Ichigo's hangs flung to his throat, clutching it in hopes that it would sooth the pain. It did nothing and it still hurt. Feeling Shiro wake up as well he noticed the pain in Shiro's eyes but had a different reaction. Instead of clutching his throat as well he send a message to Ichigo mentally.

_Aibou you're feeling strange too right? My throat hurts. What's wrong?_

_I think we're sick Shi-nii._

Seeing the shock on Shiro's face, Ichigo got out of bed. Rolling ever so slowly since he felt like his bones were made of bricks. His face heating yet he felt cold as goosebumps ran over his skin. Moving slowly towards their Daddy's bed, Ichigo stopped and lightly shook Grimmjow to wake him. So when azure eyes blinked wearily at Ichigo he looked bad.

"I'm sick," spoke Ichigo and then felt pain lance through him.

Tears coming to his eyes as his coughing began, but luckily he managed to cough into the crook of his arm instead of all over Grimmjow. When the coughing ceased Ichigo was greatful, trying to breath through his nose which lessoned the pain, but made it harder to breath.

Grimmjow's eyes had softened and got up. Moving to the closet to place on some new clothes. For both he, Shiro and Ichigo. Planning on helping the two dressed after he did. Grimmjow changed in the bathroom because he still refused to wear underwear. So after the quick change he went to Ichigo, removing his clothing and putting on the new ones. Carrying Ichigo to bed Grimmjow picked up Shiro and undressed and redressed him.

Grimmjow had never been sick since he was a hollow and hollow's were dead meaning they couldn't get sick. So basically he had idea how to help them at all. His memories from being alive didn't have anything of when his daughter had been sick. Sadly he could not remember her name neither, It had yet to bother him so he never thought of it too hard.

"Get them some chicken noodle soup," Mira offered.

Grimmjow noticed Shiro's funny face at the mention of chicken. Bringing a light laugh to his mouth at the expression.

"KFC chicken," whispered Shiro hoarsely.

"Not not that," denied Grimmjow," you can just have the broth and noodles if you hate chicken so much. Anything else Mira?"

"Orange juice or tea," replied Mira.

Grimmjow turned to the twins. Basically asking what they would like. They responded with asking for juice rather than tea. Grimmjow was fine with that. He just hoped that Lauren didn't get sick. She was already starting to wake up and Mira had given her a uniform for her to change in. Waking her up yesterday from her slumber. The twins had went to bed in the afternoon with Lauren. Sleeping through the whole night. Grimmjow had been worried but Mira said they might be tired and might grow. However it ended being because they were sick.

Grimmjow knew Lauren heard everything so he ordered her to come with him so that they could carry what they needed to the twins. When opening the door he heard more coughing and some gagging. Frowning, Grimmjow also added two bowls to that list encase they threw up.

Walking down the halls it was quiet. It was still early but not too early. Arrancars slept at different times. Some were nocturnal taking care of night shift encase of some soul reapers trying to invade them. But that hadn't happened for a while. Maybe a couple weeks in human time. Grimmjow wasn't sure but couldn't care less because soon enough they were in the dining room. Szayel was actually dining at the table rather than eating in his lab. For a science man, he was dumb since eating in a lab meant germs could get on his food. But then again the scientist probably has added many antibodies to fight off the germs.

"Yo Szayel!" Grimmjow called out.

The pink haired fraccion lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow.

"What is it Grimmjow?" asked Szayel," as you can see I'm busy."

"The twins are sick with a cold," answered Grimmjow.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Szayel," there is no cure for the common cold. It's a virus. There is medicine to decrease some symptoms in the human world like cough syrup but from my finite knowledge on the species I do know children do not like to take medicine. Their cold will only last a few days minimum. The couple days being the worst but afterwards they won't be off much trouble."

Grimmjow scowled at the answer. Heading to the kitchen to tell the staff to make some chicken noodle soup and get some orange juice for the twins. They agreed but said it would take some time to heat the broth since they still had left over chicken from last night. Grimmjow ignored them and went to sit down. Having Lauren beside him as the two received food and ate in piece.

An arrancar st beside Lauren. In Grimmjow's peripheral vision he could see the man checking her out. Lauren wore a white shirt that went a couple inches past her breasts, the shirt was off shoulder. Underneath were some white straps that attached to her skirt. The skirt going mid thigh. She also wore White boots rather than the sandlges and had black knee high stockings. Altering the outfit Mira had gotten her by going to the tailor. Her hair was up in a pony tail, a hair clip used as well causing the short ends of her layered hair to spike out.

Grimmjow watched as the man's hands slinked closer to hers and just as he was about to intervene he saw the man pull back. Not even noticing what happened until he saw blood on the male arrancar's hand and Lauren licking her fork clean. A satisfied smirk on her face.

"Back off weirdo," said Lauren with much malice," I am Master Ichigo's not yours. He may currently be eleven at the time but I serve him and only him. When he returns to his proper age will be when I ask to be his mate, so mess with me and I might just have you turn into a lovely female such as myself. Got it? Good!"

This action caused Grimmjow to chuckle. The fiery tempered girl would surely be interesting to have around. She was strong. Her reistu thrumming through the room with anger. It was strong. Like any espada's level. Maybe as strong as the septima's level. Though no one could take Ichigo's spot. He was more powerful then any of us, yet was loyal enough to stay at his rank and not surpass Grimmjow.

With his musing of Lauren and Ichigo Grimmjow had yet to notice the server arrancar delivering two giant bowls for the boys if they got sick, the soup and drinks. Grimmjow did notice when Lauren's three inch heels crushed his feet, going through his hierro since she infused reitsu into her foot causing Grimmjow to yelp. His foot crushed Grimmjow shot up, hitting the table with his knee's and falling sideways. The chair hitting his head. It smashed, being solid concrete. A small trail of blood trickling down the side of his head staining his blue locks red.

"Oops, sorry," apologized Lauren sheepishly.

"It's okay," grumbled Grimmjow.

Yup, he was definitely going soft when matters concerned Ichigo. Though Grimmjow would never admit it out loud. Standing up Grimmjow took the soup s while Lauren took the dishes and orange juice. The two walking at an even pace even though Grimmjow's head was throbbing as his brain threatened to speed through his skull at one hundred and twenty kilometre's and hour.

The walk was quiet as usually. Lauren didn't speak much except when spoken to like most fraccion. Except when it was Ichigo, Shiro or Mira. Grimmjow never put much thought into it but he figured it might be because Grimmjow scared her like the other lower arrancars. Grimmjow did tend to kill people by accident since his instincts didn't like his room being invaded, territory or prey being touched. That could have been one of the reasons but he figured Lauren would have realized he wasn't going to obliterate her. Yet, she was a smart hollow, not letting her guard down. She would last until she died protecting Ichigo.

Reaching his room, Grimmjow entered and walked to the bed. Sitting on Shiro's side. The boys were once again asleep and Grimmjow sighed. How was he suppose to feed them if they were sleeping. Nudging Shiro lightly, he still didn't wake up. Trying again with much more force Grimmjow accomplished waking up Shiro. His gold on black eyes confused before recognizing Grimmjow. Shiro smiled at Grimmjow, and Grimmjow helped him up, knocking if he was anything like how he saw Ichigo moving the kid would have issues moving.

Using one hand, Grimmjow placed it on the centre of Shiro's back. to hold him up. The other had the soup and he began to lift the spoon up with the liquid. Making sure to avoid the chicken. Shiro opened his mouth and drank it. Sighing that the pain lessoned. Taking each spoonful gladfully, blowing on it so it wouldn't burn his tongue. Ichigo was in the same position but different at the same time. Sitting on Lauren's lap while resting his head on her shoulder's, she fed him the soup. Ichigo grateful for his fraccion putting up with his new found motivation to move.

Both twins were suffering from a headache. Not knowing where it came from making it harder to talk to each other. They still felt the occasional shivers of cold making them want to curl up in the blankets even though Lauren said that they had a fever. They didn't believe they had a fever unless Ichigo or Shiro touched their face feeling the head. Their cheeks were flushed red. A few droplets of sweat forming on the sides of their face due to the hot soup.

Soon enough the soup was all gone and some of the orange juice was drank. The twins were tucked into bed and Grimmjow stayed with them. He too falling asleep for a couple of hours. However that sleep was interrupted when a sound of the intercom in his room made noise. It was a two way thing, when it was turned on both sides could hear each other.

"Grimmjow I demand you, Mira and the twins to the meeting room," demanded Aizen.

"Lord Aizen they are sick," responded Grimmjow.

"I don't care!" seethed Aizen and using his spiritual pressure from so far away to crush Grimmjow making it harder for him to move let alone breathe," bring them here! That is an order!"

"Yes Lord Aizen," Grimmjow gritted out.

The increase in reitsu woke up the other inhabitants of the room. Grimmjow had sensitive ears so that's why he woke up. He also heard the connection end and Grimmjow picked up Shiro. Lauren had woken up during the short discussion between Grimmjow and Aizen so she carried Ichigo. The twins didn't stir. Their breathing was laboured but all of them headed to the meeting room.

Lauren would stay there even though it as a meeting for espada. It was her duty to make sure her master wasn't harmed.

Though when they did enter, all eyes were on them. They were the last ones to arrive and a few seemed to look concerned at the state the twins were at. At breakfast they had heard Grimmjow say that they were sick but they didn't know they were this ill. Hallibel and even Ulquiorra wanted to speak up, telling Lord Aizen the twins were in no condition to follow out the orders he was about to give. However, they kept silence knowing that their leader would not accept that and make them do as they are told for he gave them all a purpose in life.

"Does everyone have their tea? Good. Well it seems the soul reapers have once again come for Kurosaki Ichigo," announced Aizen," all espada and their fraccion are to disperse and meet their opponents in Hueco Mundo. Kill them on sight. Leave no survivors. These are high ranking officers of the thirteen court guard squad. Show no mercy. Take out the captains first. With them all gone the head captain will have no one to defend soul society. Squad four is there but they cannot do much. Now go!"

"Yes Lord Aizen," agreed them.

"Yes Lord Aizen," answered Ichigo and Shiro hoarsely.

The two ending up in a coughing fit. Ichigo once again clutching his thraot. A few espada thought he was trying to choke himself until they noticed he was rubbing his throat. They frowned at this. This was madness! Aizen was sending two sick children who could barely stand. They sonido was shaky and even the lowest levels of hollows could keep up with them. It concerned them and each knew they would protect the twins if they were ever to be in dire need of it.

Ichigo stood. Huffing out air and gasping. It was so hard to breath and when he did he barely got any. He was panicking because he was afraid the lack of oxygen would end up killing him. After a few seconds he managed to calm down. Realising that he at least got air in so he wouldn't die any time soon.

Using sonido, Ichigo and Shiro were in the very back of the group. Lauren and Szayel staying by their sides while Mira was behind them and Grimmjow in front of them as guards. Ichigo knew it wouldn't last. Soon enough the soul reapers would come and they would all have their own enemies to fight. Eight captains, twelve lieutenants and god knows how many seated officers. This would end in all the espada and their fraccion fighting. There would be no one to protect Ichigo but he was fine with that as long as he could protect his loved ones. His most important people.

The sword on his back was heavy. Causing Ichigo to stumble every now and then when he would finish his sonido. Finally they made it in the sands of Hueco Mundo. Greeting their guest.

"Roar Zabimaru!" yelled a voice.

"Growl Haneiko!"

"Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyornimaru!"

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"

"El directo!"

"Bankai. Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

With the sets of attacks being set off the espada split apart. Fighting off the attacks directed at them. Ichigo's vision disorientated as if blurred in and out. Olding out his massive sword Ichigo held it in front of him, Shrio doing the same thing. The cloth wrapping around their arms. This was their bankai. No it wasn't their release had a second one though. If needed they would use it, Going from bankai to their second one. Ulquiorra had mentioned it to them and Ichigo and Shiro did some real mental thinking into find it. Their swords telling it was it was. Ichigo this time only had to hold out his one arm. They would use their bankai's for now.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" announced the twins.

Dashing forward they only had average speed. Fighting the tall man with an eye patch. He had managed to slice their chests a few times when the two were backing away. Blood staining the sands. Growling Ichigo used a finger and shot out a cero. It was blue like Ichigo's reitsu but had tints of black and red. Firing it off it only managed to scratch the captain causing him to laugh maniacally.

"C'mon Ichigo, you can do better than that!" said them man.

The other espada's were doing well. None in their release forms just yet but none were dead. Nor were any soul reapers. Ichigo felt worry for the soul reapers causing him to shake his head. Getting rid of that feeling. He didn't want to feel guilty. They were the bad guys. Trying to steal Ichigo and Shiro from their Daddy. Not right. They had to pay. When Shiro was stabbed in the chest and the sword squealed as it was ripped out it angered Ichigo. Reitsu flaring dangerously Ichigo began to cough. Tiredness almost overcoming him. Something was suddenly injected into his neck and Ichigo swung backwards having a weirdo with a painted face jump away.

"Back off clow-"

Ichigo was interrupted in his yelling by being forced to cough. Bending over, hands on his knee's. He used sonido since if he didn't he would have been cut in half. Ichigo noticed Shiro started to stand even though his chest was bleeding. Pooling at his feet and he held one eye open. Sending a message to Shiro Ichigo told him they had to use their ultimate technique. It might get the soul reapers to leave. It had too! If they realized they were over powered the could! That's what Ichigo believed.

Holding his black thin sword in front of his hands the spiritual pressure condensed. Rolling over his body. The red reitsu was first but then it changed as Ichigo and Shiro called out their release form.

"Destroy Mugetsu!" whispered Ichigo and Shiro harshly.

Spiritual pressure gathered around them, hten shooting out. Thrumming loudly throughout Hueco Mundo. It didn't seem as strong as their first one but it was stronger. It was condensed spiritual pressure. It was a short jolt of extreme power that dulled to one of a normal release form strength. Though the power was stored inside their body. For any use. A getsuga tenshou that was more powerful then anything they could ever do.

Golden light surrounding their bodies. Glowing like a light making them a moth to flame to targets. However the wind caused by their second release form made sure no one could attack them. Lauren had been flown away as well. Szayel stood there frozen. Everyone stopped fighting when they noticed the increase in light.

There stood Ichigo. A golden yellowish tint of a skull on the left side of his head. A spinal cord going down his neck going to the left shoulder attaching to the skull that was placed there. There were more skulls on him. One of his left pectoral muscle and another on his right upper arm. His entire left arm was covered in bone like armor, as well as his entire left side. His right side only had his pectoral covered and up to his collar bone. Shaping out what his ribs might look like. On his left side with his hips were bones that stuck out but clung to his white uniform. They were like claws. His left foot also had bone like armor. Ichigo glared at the man. Black sclera's with blue anger filled eyes focused on the man who dare harm Shiro. His brother. His loved one.

Ichigo was about to fire off a gestuga tenshou. as well as Shiro but the two felt a pang of pain spread out through their body. Drowsiness finally affecting them. Falling to their knee's they were unaware of Grimmjow's call to them. Nor were they aware that the painted man had grabbed them. Their release form crumbling off become dust and blowing away. Their eyes were closed. Some soul reapers managing to get close to the twins. Mayuri having to refrain from using his bankai since Yamamoto didn't want him killing everyone off.

At least four garganta's formed and he went through it. Many soul reapers going through each one since they all held a specific capacity. Byuakuya was the last to leave. Using Senbonzakura to block off any arrancars trying to enter the garaganta's by using the petals. When the garganta's closed the petals no longer formed and fell on the sands.

Grimmjow roared in rage. The sound waves causing the sand to move and startle a few arrancars.

_Damn!_

Grimmjow growled. They got him! They got his Ichigo. Stole him from him. Sort of what like Grimmjow did but he would never admit to stealing the soul reaper. And Shiro too! Those were his cubs and those bastards just up and left and took them. In his anger Grimmjow shot a cero out that nearly hit Ulquiorra. The man didn't flinch understanding why he may be furious.

Ulquiorra noticed how he treated those twins. Adopting them like some females may often do and the occasional males. He too felt some strange feelings that might be considered emotions. Ulquiorra had finally grew fond of them and now they were gone. Kurosaki Ichigo had managed to wiggle his way into all the espada's heartless figured Baragan might even like him. Ichigo did sometimes venture to him and ask questions and such. Not really annoying the older looking one.

"We'll get them back!"hissed Lauren.

"Ya!" cheered the arrancars.

That is if Aizen let them. Lauren was furious just like Grimmjow, of course she would. She inherited her anger. Yes inherited that's right. Lauren was also known as Lauren Jeagerjaue. Daughter to Grimmjow Jeagerjaue in her human life. She held his eyes. Her mother's hair but had his smirk and grin though no one caught on. Now that they knew she had to tell him. So he wouldn't attack. To know that she was his Lauren. His little girl. Lauren knew it was wrong to lie about who killed her but she didn't want to tell the truth or Grimmjow or someone would put the missing pieces together and tell him before he was ready. That's why she never spoke to him much. In fear she would reveal her true identity.

Mira wanted to cry. Her son had been taken away. She had just got him back too. Her sadness was felt among many. Her sorrow rivalling the ones who were most angered by the soul reapers. Mira wasn't just mad at them. She was mad at Aizen. He had demanded the twins fight even in their condition, yet he wanted them on his side. If he held no interest in them any more he would have simply killed them off or ordered Grimmjow to do it. Since he as a ex soul reaper he only thought hollows could feel pain and anger. When they could actually love but he was an egotistical bastard always saying he was right.

Mira knew it was time to admit to Grimmjow who she was. It was now or never or he'd never forgive her. He would tear her to shreds, but knowing that a little bit of Ichigo was still with him might help him. Using sonido she flashed in front of him. Looking at him with guilt and sorrow.

"My name is not Mira," declared Mira," my real identity is Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki's human mother. I was eaten by grand fisher and after he was killed, I became a hollow like all the other souls but became my own separate being inside the hollow. After he was killed I ate as many souls that tried to reach soul society. I regret nothing for it was all to hopefully see Ichigo again. Even if he ended up killing me in the end. It was all worth it. Every single second. As a hollow I have left my human life behind. No longer looking to be with my husband or children knowing it would be impossible. My husband is an ex-shinigami and would kill me. So I started my life a new here."

Masaki watched as blue eyes looked up at her. Shock on his face. Soon after he analysed her face, she knew he saw the similarities. The eyes. Though Masaki didn't hold such a harsh tone in hers she knew he'd see it."

"I have something to say as well!" announced Lauren to Grimmjow," I am Lauren. As you all know I was killed by my father in my human life. However that is false. Like Masaki I have told a lie. My name is Lauren Jeagerjaue. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque is my true father and I died along with him and my mother due to a robbery."

Grimmjow felt like an emotional roller coaster. Not knowing what to do. What to say. His instincts told him to move. Get closer to Lauren. He'd seen her eyes and thought over the past few days with her. She had his smirk. She was his. This girl was his and his mate was Ichigo's mother. She didn't care about her human family any more. Her only concern was Ichigo and Shiro even though Grimmjow could kill her for deceiving him. Only one word came to mind after processing this all.

"Shit," breathed Grimmjow.

**Briar: Bet you weren't expecting that huh! So now you know what soul society did :) I hope you enjoyed this Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. Also the second release form is the form that Ichigo has in hell :).Review please. Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Captive

**Briar: So this chapter is gonna be a lil teensy dark 'cause poor Shi is in the evil clutches of Mayuri. Quick! We must save him!**

**Shiro *strapped on operation table*: She lies! She ain't gonna do it :'( She's torturing me as we speak!**

**Briar *gasp*: I do not torture you. It's all Mayuri. Also this is unbeta's. I'll repost the beta'd version after kay. So before Shiro interrupts on with the fict.**

Grimmjow had finally realized what had been told. His mind processing it and before anything could be said Grimmjow pounced on Masaki. Arms holding her down as he was in her face growling. Blue eyes a blazed at the recognition. Those familiar brown eyes that had once been upon his enemy, those familiar soft brown eyes filled with love stared at him. While Grimmjow held his mate he noticed one thing. She held no fear. Her eyes only spoke of love and forgiveness.

Pulling back Grimmjow grabbed Masaki and pulled her into his arms. He wouldn't forgive her just yet. Not until they got their son back. Back to Hueco Mundo where he belonged.

Grimmjow admired Masaki. She never cried. In fact she was always smiling. Grimmjow would have never suspected this woman to be Ichigo's mom. Not until Grimmjow raised Ichigo himself. Seeing the same smile in the two. Filled with that love Grimmjow had always wanted. Something he had once lost for his own idiocy.

Something similar to pain struck Grimmjow. The fact that he was the one to blame for Ichigo and Shiro leaving. Since he wasn't quick enough to protect them. He should have used his resereccion form but had too much pride to use it.

Titling his head back Grimmjow cried out. Even though he was an espada he was still able to make out the noises from his more animalistic instinct days. His roaring being heard throughout the walls of Las Noches and reaching some of the ears of those who inhabited Hueco Mundo. Soon after each espada and their fraccion raised their voice. Loosing someone like this was well addressed and not something to mocked or taken granite. Even Ulquiorra joined in. His bat like cry hurting everyone's ears but the louder your cry the more it showed you cared.

Composing himself Grimmjow realized that what he was doing would be pointless. He needed to take action. Not be the sissy wimp hollow. He was the feared sexta and he would get Ichigo and Grimmjow back.

Standing up Grimmjow was about to open a garganta to soul society until Ulquiorra's hand was holding his wrist in a tight grip preventing such an action. Turning to the emerald eyed espada Grimmjow glared, a low growl escaping from his lips. Ulquiorra was an obstacle. An obstacle that must be obliterated.

"Before you do what I think you're going to do please refrain," ordered Ulquiorra," you are too rash. If we run into soul society without a plan we are doomed and will be nothing but ashes."

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. Not wanting to admit that the stoic espada was correct. Turning his gaze to the espada a shit eating grin formed on his face. Just thinking of a great plan. One that would take down soul society leaving them quivering in their brown sandles.

"And I know exactly what to do," declared Grimmjow.

"And what is your plan?" asked Szayel.

"We will invade soul society. Ulquiorra will take our prisoner and release her to them," informed Grimmjow," but she will be nothing more as a bargaining chip after we have weakened soul societies forces. Ulquiorra will remain hidden somewhere in the Rukongai. Only reappearing when he feels Ichigo with us or a sudden warning flare of reitsu."

"That is a good idea," approved Szayel.

"Then lets get ready to invade soul society!" announced Grimmjow.

Ichigo tossed and turned. The bed feeling unfamiliar. The air as well. Nothing felt right. Opening his eyes Ichigo called out for his Daddy. Only to hear a feminine voice. Eyes opening and filled with glee, they soon dulled when he saw a black haired woman with braided hair. Smile decreasing Ichigo rolled over facing the wall. Tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted his Daddy. This was not Hueco Mundo. That was not his Mom. This was not his bedroom. He didn't have Kitty either. Where the hell was he? Ichigo wanted to go home.

"Daddy," whimpered Ichigo.

"You father is coming now as we sspeak," informed Unohana.

Ichigo brightened at the prospect of seeing his Daddy again. A grin forming on his face. That meant Daddy came to save him and that this woman could have been his slave. Yet Ichigo didn't know that it was the other way around.

Maybe they would let him go because his Daddy took down the captains and they decided it was best that Ichigo go free. Ichigo was smiling now. The tears that were once threatening to fall were dried up and instead Ichigo couldn't be happier. Sure he was a little tired from his emotions going wild but now that he would be free nothing could be better.

That was until Ichigo saw who entered the room. A man with a black beard and black uniform similar to what the other soul reapers wore. Ichigo's smile turned into a frown. This was not his Daddy. This man was an imposter. Fingers gripping the sheets Ichigo growled. Holding his palm out prepared to fire a cero. Yet, when he released it it was nothing but a light sizzle of red and no energy was dispersed.

Eyes widened in confusion, Ichigo noticed where the black bearded man was looking and Ichigo touched his neck, thinking the man was looking at his espada marking. However, he was not prepared to feel a collar around his neck. The nerve! How dare they treat him nothing but a worthless dog! He was the septima espada! He deserved respect like they do. Aizen never placed a collar around Inoue Orihime.

"You're not my father," hissed Ichigo," go away! I want my real Daddy!"

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo not Jeagerjaue Ichigo," informed Unohana," now please, spend time with your family. He and your sisters have been ever so worried."

"I have no sisters," growled Ichigo," I only have Shiro, He's all I need."

"Spend time with your father," ordered Unohana in a kind, yet scary tone.

Ichigo didn't back down, knowing he had faced worse. Glaring at the woman he once again refused her demand. Why would she do what he said? She wasn't his Mother. She looked nothing like her. She didn't have anything similar to him and Daddy had told him don't listen to strangers. Don't talk to them. Ichigo only disobeyed this rule to defend his real family. He wanted his Daddy! Now!

"Ichigo! Come give Daddy a big hug and hide your face in his manly breasts!" yelled the man, opening his uniform slightly.

Ichigo curled his lip in disgust. Hug this man? Yeah right. He had far to many chest hairs and he was not his father. Ichigo knew his Daddy had a nice clean chest with no nasty hair. Or no prickly looking beard. Looking at this man Ichigo could only see his flaws. The things that weren't familiar to him.

The man who proclaimed to be his father tried to step forward but Ichigo managed to have some spiritual pressure and infused it into the pillow. Hitting the man on the head. Since he wasn't expecting such a violent action from the child it hit head on. It resulted in the man falling to the ground. Leg twitching. Ichigo knew he was only unconscious and not dead. A pity really. Imposters were the worst. A growl that rivalled Grimmjow's escaped his lips. A warning giving to the man. Yet it did not cease the woman coming forward. She wouldn't be there for long.

Now to find a way to escape. Ichigo knew with his depleting spiritual pressure he wouldn't be able to last long here. Unable to form a simple cero, meaning he most likely couldn't form a garganta. Even the presence of his was far away. Unknown to Ichigo, thus angering him. Without Zangetsu Ichigo could not even use his release form, nor a simple bankai. Glaring once more at the captain, Ichigo noticed she did not fear him. Instead she smiled pleasantly as if Ichigo were smiling back.

Ichigo crossed his arms. Huffing out a breath of annoyance. This did not bode well with him. She did not fear him, yet she was also one of the captains who he had managed to bring to their knee's. Ichigo had been proud of that. Even knocking a few unconscious with the immense power. That power did him no good now and it only further depressed him. With his powers locked away that meant they had no reason to fear him.

Ichigo had not been trained much in hand to hand combat. He was still strong, having muscles. One had to carrying around such a large sword. Was everything he did in vain? The fact with this collar on he was reduced to nothing but a dog? A mere pet for the soul reapers. They truly had no class if they forced their prisoners to be degraded in such a manner. Either that or they were too weak.

Surprised when he heard gasps he turned his head toward the door. Oh the door taunting him. Basically rubbing it in his face he could not escape. But after his glare down with the door Ichigo noticed two children around his age standing there. Their spiritual pressure having the same demeanour yet the one with black hair seemed stronger. The light brown haired girl seeming to just barely enough to see him. He knew they were human and if a lowly hollow saw her she would be dinner. Ichigo didn't like her at all. She seemed too nice. Ichigo liked nice, but only in his Mom. Looking downtrodden at the memory of no parents Ichigo pulled his knee's to his chest, resting his knee's on his chin.

The brown haired girl seemed to make a sound akin to something that would express empathy on how Ichigo felt. Coming towards the bar calling him "Onii-chan" and trying to coax him to look at her. Ichigo ignored her turning to face the wall. Ignoring them seemed like the best option. Pretend he didn't see them and they might just leave.

So since Ichigo was staring at the wall trying to ignore the nuisances that invaded his cell room Ichigo was unaware of the black haired girl coming into the cell. Didn't even notice the girl picking up the pillow, infusing it with spiritual pressure. However he did notice when it hit his head causing Ichigo to slide into the wall. Tears forming in his eyes at the pain.

Vision blurred he was able to notice the imposter was still on the floor. The girl with brown hair holding on to the bars near the door as a guardsmen said not to get too close and the black haired girl smirking as if she had won an award. If Ichigo had power he would have hit them all. They were mocking him. Shiro would have kicked the weirdo man saying he was their Daddy when he so wasn't.

That's when realization hit him. Where was Shiro?! His brother? Where was he?! Ichigo became frantic. Looking around only to see brown wooden floors, a white wall and a prison cell Ichigo was held in. Those stupid girls, and the other annoying adults. The doors were closed and the window was open. Revealing a slight breeze. Yet, Ichigo could not feel his brother's presence. Could not even hear him. Trying to communicate telepathically but to no response. Ichigo was afraid. They had to have been taken together. Even if they were worlds apart they should still be able to hear each other.

"Where's Shiro?" asked Ichigo frantically.

Hiding under the blanket before something happened, like they realized it might be best to medicate him Ichigo heard it. The screams. Shiro! Feeling his pain. Ichigo screamed too. His voice ringing throughout the room, sound bouncing on the walls. Startling the inhabitants of the room. No one was expecting that. Unohana trying to come forward only to hear the panicked breathing and the spike in spiritual pressure. Causing Yuzu to faint and Captain Kuchiki to come forward at the rise. Sword in hand ready to destroy the one who held such power, knowing it was Ichigo.

However, it was no threat. The pain was so much, Ichigo's vision began to form black spots before he soon passed power instantly died down. The moving from underneath the blankets had become more normal and it seemed like the child may be asleep. Unohana forced herself to move forward. Captain Kurostuchi had given her more restraints and head Captain demanded if something like this happen to put more on. Doing so she felt guilty. She noticed the worry in the older twin's eyes and nothing in the stoic man. Unohana figured he would want him executed. Not caring that the substitute soul reaper had saved his beloved sister from an unjustified execution.

It didn't take long for him to awaken. In a black area, not seeing a single thing until a bright light formed. A giant screen revealing a dark room with tinkering lights and weird containers. It was like Szayel's room but only darker. Meaning there was no chance for prisoners to escape if they ever freed themselves. If they did they would be forced to fight who ever owned this area. It wasn't possible though since he couldn't see.

Calling was useless since it seemed that it was silenced. Only being heard in his head faintly. The room was silent proof. Opaque. Ichigo was running forward unaware of where he was going. For all he knew he was walking towards hungered hollows who had been deprived of eating and were ravished only to have Ichigo being torn painfully apart by the hollows.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called out hearing his raw voice in his head from previous screams.

There was no response. The room opaque until something revealed itself. Ichigo saw the painted face man. The evil man who took them away. He had injected them with something but Ichigo had no clue. Szayel told them never to take things from strangers, as did Daddy. Looking wearily at the man Ichigo was unaware of the fact that his eyes were turning golden. Something happening. Different perspectives being show.

Ichigo noticed one thing. Shiro. Calling out yet once again getting no response Ichigo was confused. What was going on. Why couldn't Shiro hear him. He was screaming for heaven's sake.

***Torture will begin kind of now, look for bold to know that it ends which basically means end o' chapter btw***

Looking closer Ichigo noticed what was in the man's hands. Something that Szayel had described as a scalpel. It was used for cutting and dissecting things. What was the weirdo doing with that? Noticing that there was also a pot of something Ichigo began to feel dread. Shiro was tired up making him incapacitated. Trying to move forward as the shiny object was lifted in the air Ichigo was getting no where. The screen still being as far as away as possible. Ichigo could hear the screams. They were loud and nothing else could be heard. This made Ichigo try harder and harder. Running in the dark room to not get anywhere. Sonido and flash step weren't an option.

That's when Ichigo froze. Watching the man as he cut Shiro's eyes caused Ichigo to scream. Confusing and panic running through his system. In this dark room was an enemy hiding within the shadows. Ichigo's hands reaching to his eyes only to notice no blood was falling. Instead it was just the throbbing pain and the sting it felt as air touched his eyes...No not his eyes. Shiro's. The pain made it hard to concentrate. Shiro's connection making it harder. Ichigo tried to will himself to Shiro. Wanting to be close to his brother. While Ichigo could see perfectly fine Shiro was most likely in blackness. Scared and alone. Shiro didn't like the dark. Afraid that the monsters would come and steal him. Now they were in the clutches of said monsters.

Opening his eyes, not even knowing they were closed Ichigo found himself in the room with flashing lights. The eerie dark room with large shadows. Turning around Ichigo found the operation table. The cold air caused him to shiver, as well as the scene he was met with. The man cutting the edges of Shiro's nose. Laughing as Shiro tried to wiggle only to further cause Shiro to bleed as the shackles bit into his skin. Blood covering Shiro's face from when his eyeballs had been slashed.

Sure Shiro had hierro but with that energy sucking collar it made it impossible for their iron skin to work. Trying to move forward and release Shiro Ichigo realized he couldn't he was transparent. Like a ghost. Sadness running through his veins as he realized that he was most likely still in that prison cell under his bed and Shiro was vividly relaying this to him. Though he couldn't see any more he had managed to spiritually guide him for comfort.

This time he noticed the man as he moved to turn to the weird container. It was shiny and most likely made out of steel. Ichigo wasn't sure since Szayel hadn't had the time to teach him and Shiro all the elements. Looking at what the man had he saw an eyedropper and the transparent liquid being sucked in. Ichigo didn't know what it was. It looked like water but the glee on the man's face said something else. Ichigo had no sense of smell so he was unable to tell what it was.

Unknowing to what it was Ichigo watched as the drops were placed. Feeling the burning and corroding of his cornea's. The liquid being further absorbed and eyes forced to be opened to endure such could feel his own eyes watering as he tried to blink out the substance. It didn't work, not one bit. Ichigo tried a new tactic and began to scratch his eyes trying to get the pain to stop. Screaming in hopes that the pain would go away or that Daddy would save him. Tears fell freely and Ichigo wanted to hold Shiro in his pain. Be with his Mommy or even Lauren. Instead he was forced to cry in agony in the fetal position as he damn near wished that the pain would stop.

Ichigo didn't know what the liquid was but concluded it had to be an acid. Something Szayel had described. It had a low pH level meaning they were very strong and burned things. Hence, a reason why Ichigo and Shiroi weren't allowed to horseplay in the sciene lab. The chemical that was used against Shiro was a substance known as hydrochloric acid. One of the six strongest acids when looking at an acid base table. Highly corrosive and when not diluted, which is wasn't, its effects were immediate.

The pain didn't ebb away, Ichigo couldn't tell why! He didn't know what this stuff was. It looked like water. What the hell could it be? That's when he felt more pain. The feeling of the sharp blade as it sliced through Shiro's arms like they were butter. Cutting deeper and deeper, severing what could only be nerves and possibly veins. Not a single artery was touched. The blade being dragged along as if the wielder had all the time in the world. Going up and across Shiro's shoulders, digging deeper as the clown man reached his collar bone and down his chest. Breathing becoming laboured, Ichigo stood up knowing that the pain wasn't his own. He had to be strong for Shiro.

Ichigo could barely see through the blurred vision. Trying to make out forms he saw the man leaning over Shiro. Shiro was blinded and from what Ichigo could see, it didn't look like his brother was screaming. There were tears of course, tears of pain. Who wouldn't cry after endearing such antagonizing pain.

Leg's were wobbling and his heart rate accelerated Ichigo looked up to see the yellow teethed smirk. His hand was together and Ichigo was confused. His hand raised above his head. One word was heard.

"Lets see if hollows really don't have a heart!" mused Mayuri.

Before Ichigo could say a word to cry out in warning to Shiro his breath left his lungs. Breath hitching with each and every breath. It became taxing to even breath as Ichigo saw the man removed his hand. Blood coating it like his body paint. tumbling forward and gasping for each breath, Ichigo's vision swarmed.

More pain budded as the scalpel was used once more. Carving out skin, digging chunks of rose painted white skin was thrown carelessly away into a trash can. Ichigo didn't know what was going on besides what he felt from Shiro. Another scream escaped from Ichigo's lips. A Rib bone being ripped out of Ichigo's body, most likely the blood filling the hole inside Shiro. Lungs unprotected, Ichigo could feel more being torn out as if it was wrapping paper on a Christmas present. Sound now being heard for Ichigo he watched as the man cackled like an insane scientist. Seeing as he cute Shiro's face while taking some of that painful liquid and dripping it on to Shiro's lungs. Causing it to open and Ichigo realizing it was like it was punctured. Breathing with that lung was no longer an option. Shiro's ear piercing scream reaching Ichigo's ears as Shiro arched his back in pain. Twisting and turning in a chance to escape. Only to further cause blood to form.

As Ichigo leaned on the table he saw the hole that had been carved in Shiro's chest. A strange varied colored red and pink organ that was beating. Red and blue tubes attached to it. Twisting around. Ichigo was curious as to what it was. Moving his hand forward Ichigo was about to touch it until he saw the rise and fall of it. Pulling back Ichigo's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. Placing his hand in the same spot he realized the pace was the same. This was Shiro's heart.

"Shiro!" cried Ichigo, voice cracking from the emotions.

A fear tears slipped once again. Ichigo watching as Shiro's instant regeneration was being used up. The last of Shiro's spiritual pressure before it was of no use. First it was healing the giant wound in his chest. The pain slowly decreasing and Ichigo finding it easier to breath each second. Tears stopping and looking at Shiro, Ichigo touched Shiro's face only to have him flinch. It caused Ichigo to jump back as if his hand had been burned. So then Ichigo deduced he could touch Shiro at times. Since he was stronger. But he would once again weaken and Ichigo would be forced to go back to being a ghost,

The next thing that was healed were the cuts on Shiro's eyes but half way through healing Shiro's left eye was no longer able to be of use to him. Ichigo could see the dull silver color that swirled in Shiro's eye, causing Ichigo to gasp. His powers had run short already. Those beautiful gold on black eyes were no more. Only one black and the other dull and silver. Lifeless. Ichigo wanted to escape now but found himself being blocked from exiting. Was that Shiro's will? To not be alone through this torture?

The weird man was recording something on paper, pulling out new items and Ichigo didn't know what they were. Eyes widening the size of china plates. It didn't look very safe. That was until the man left. Humming something about needed to check on another experiment with orange hair. This caused Ichigo to gasp. He was next! He was going to be tortured and that woman watching him and imposter would allow it too. They didn't like him so of course he'd be shipped off. Sadly he wasn't was worried for himself. Shiro was the one that mattered.

By the time Ichigo was free he realized that he would not be able to save that eye. Shiro wouldn't be able to see as well any more. Brushing his fingers against Shiro's, Ichigo's hand went through again. Shiro was too weak to be able to sense Ichigo no more, yet still strong enough to deny Ichigo's entrance. That was until he was broken.

"Oh Shi-nii," whispered Ichigo.

**Briar: Done. I'm so sorry, though gotta admit talking to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo brings out awesome ideas. Did any of you cry? Probably not. more like bringing out pitchforks and torches and ready to come to my room and force me to write a new chapter and make things better. Until next time.**


	14. Freedom

**Briar: So after some death threats, which I know weren't real, well the ones against me. The ones against Mayuri would so be true. Mayuri cosplayers, fear the fangirls/fanboys xD There will be some tortue and shit so when ya see some bold ya can skip if ya want. Hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter and to those who cried, I apologize.**

**Shiro: I'm fuckin' blind in one eye you wench! You're horrid!**

**Briar: And the torture continue's on but like I said before, I'm sorry! Now on with the fict.**

Mayuri was not angry, no he was furious. After he had left the mangy hollow that belonged in Kurosaki's head he went to retrieve Kurosaki himself. Wondering if that stupid hollow would react if Kurosaki was harmed as well. But no, nothing was every simple in Soul Society. He wasn't even able to touch him. Once he had entered the prisoner's cell Unohana had asked him to leave. Saying that Kurosaki was not for experimentation. So during the past two days Mayuri would continue to try. The boy had been in a comatose state so Mayuri had thought it be perfect to get him. However, someone was always on guard. More than one person. Usually it was the captain of the fourth and Kurosaki's soul reaper of a father.

So as Mayuri walked down the halls he entered the prisoner's room. Grinning gleefully as he saw the youngest Kurosaki's. Two twin sisters. They weren't so strong so Mayuri walked forward. Noticing that the father was most likely on potty break. Mayuri had broken his regular routine this time and came earlier. Having a bracelet to conceal his reitsu. Sure captain's were great at it but this made sure that none was noticable. As well as if anyone came to his laboratory they would met a clone of his. A carbon copy that would react the same way as him. Though they were disposable and would melt after five or so hours.

Edging forward Mayuri entered the cell. The black haired girl stirred on the bed. Waking up causing Mayuri to freeze. But after analysing her reitus he deemed her not a threat. So as he moved forward, ignoring her scowl that mirrored the eldest Kurosaki sibling he was unprepared to feel a rock infused with reitsu hit his head. Thus causing him to fall to the ground, blood seeping out of his head. Scowling himself, Mayuri got up, surprised when he felt a flare of reitsu. A warning. Before he could even shunpo out he was met with a blade at his throat. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Kurosaki Isshin standing there. Glaring as if he were the most evil thing in the world...Then again, he knew most considered his experiments unethical. When all it was was simple research.

"You will leave now!" ordered Isshin," you have no right to experiment on my son. He is a vizard like the others who were outcasts and the only reason he has shown hostility is because we did not listen to his personal space issue."

"The girls are there," Mayuri pointed out.

"That is not an issue" stated Isshin," he has yet to attack them. Even when his spiritual pressure fluctuates. All he does is ask for Shiro or Grimmjow who has taken the father role. You are doing something to his hollow. I don't know what it is but it's affecting my son. I can't convince the head captain to allow the hollow in Unohana's care. So you best not kill that thing or else hell will break loose."

Mayuri glared at that and retreated back to his laboratory. He could kill the hollow child if he wanted to. Kurosaki Isshin had no control over how his experiments were conducted and even head captain said he didn't care if the hollow was nothing but mangled flesh when he was finished with his experiments.

The child would be nothing more but bits and pieces of flesh, a pool of blood would stain the cement block he was in when Mayuri was done. So far the child had various lacerations. Blind in one eye and clouded vision in another. Maybe he could break a few bones and possibly have the hollow give information. Sure he wasn't in charge of interrogation but who cares. It brought him joy watching the vile creature squirm, scream and cry when he was cut. Mayuri's personal favorite was when he ripped out the things ribs. Sadly they came back due to regeneration. Leaving Mayuri to wonder what else he could do.

If Mayuri broke the kid's femur then he would want to die. Making things so much easier, especially since Mayuri had yet to do major damage. Mayuri began to cackle with glee. Oh, this would be fun. He was glad he was given no restrictions.

Ichigo was curled up in a ball. Shiro was wide awake. Struggling to free himself. More blood seeped out of his body. Sure, Shiro got to sleep for eight hours a night but it wasn't possible. Nightmares plagued both of their minds. Shiro mentally contacting Ichigo only to get no response. Ichigo could hear the thoughts. Shiro had given up. Suspecting no one loved him and they gave up on him.

It caused Ichigo to cry so many times for Shiro. His own brother gave up on everything. When Shiro was fed, he received some nasty things were shoved down his throat. It was green and looked like it had mold and hairs in it. Often causing Shiro to vomit due to the nasty taste. The younger girl, who was known as Nemu had tried to give Shiro water but through his clouded vision and Ichigo's they both thought it was that weird stuff that was injected in Shiro's eyes. It wasn't and was indeed actual water but Shiro would scream and choke on the water as it went down his esophagus.

Many of his wounds were infected. Shiro had a fever, like when he was sick. Shiro still was sick, just the symptoms were not as bad because of the pain. The wounds itself were red, swelled and whenever the weird scientist touched them he would scream in pain. It hurt more than it was suppose to. There was puss as well. The cuts yellow like when they were given a few hours to close. But Mayuri would come around and cut them open with a rusted scalpel. Only to have the infection rate increase since Shiro was unable to use his instant regeneration with the lack of spiritual pressure.

Shiro wanted to die so badly. His breath laboured. He could sense something around him. When he had been tortured he _felt_ something. It tried to soothe him but Shiro was so terrified. He had no idea who it was. He had begged his Daddy to come save him. Called out to his brother but to no response. Nothing. After a day of torture was all it took for Shiro to realize no one was coming for him. He was correct when he thought no one loved him. It was true since no one had rescued him.

Leaving him at the hands of that evil, evil man. Shiro couldn't even sleep. When he did it was replayed all over again. He'd even see Ichigo and Daddy help as well. Ichigo laughing as he poured the acid into his eyes. Daddy laughing as well as he cut Pantera into his flesh. Carving out bits and pieces of flesh. In the end it would result in Shrio walking up screaming. The mad scientist cackling with glee at the response and the torture starting all over again. He had no idea what time it was or how long it had been since he had been in Hueco Mundo. His voice was raw and hoarse so when he had asked how long ago he was taken his voice cracked and sounded scratchy. Shiro barely recognizing his own voice. The painted man had said it had been a month. Shiro didn't know whether to believe him or not but it sure felt like it.

Instead of feeling sorry for himself he felt angry. Angry at being powerless. He just wanted to go home. Feel his Mom's kisses. Then sorrow hit him like a freight train. He had no home to go home to. Not any more. He was no longer welcome. Shiro thought he cried out all the tears he had but he didn't. He found out all his tears weren't dried up when he heard something. It was faint. It gave him reassurance.

_I'll save you Shi-nii_

That one voice belonged to Ichigo. His aibou. That voice gave him a spark of hope and before he knew it tears were streaking down his face. Tears of joy. Cackling like someone who was insane Shiro knew he'd be free. Ichigo promised. He promised to save him. He would be free and would kill them all. Everyone would suffer for this.

That moment of pure joy was interrupted when a door creaked open. Footsteps coming closer and closer.

"I'm back," sang a voice eerily.

That man was back. Shiro's laughing seized and that smile held on his face disappeared. Body shaking, Shiro looked around trying to find where that werido was.

"Oh don't stop just because I'm here," said Mayuri," continue on. It seems you have some spirit left in you that must be broken."

Shiro stared wide eyed at the man who would be torturing him some more. The rustling of metal didn't sound too pleasing either so when he heard and 'A-ha!' it worried him. What did that mean? What was going on. Attempting once again to struggle it was proven to be fruitless. The ends was near was all Shiro could think of and he wished that he wasn't dying alone. That someone was with him. That would have made dying all the more better.

Ichigo looked at the door as soon as he heard a loud creak. Staring at it as the man entered it. He was back again. Most likely another failed attempt on trying to get Ichigo to be with Shiro body wise. Ichigo woukld have gladly taken Shiro's place on the cold slate if it mean Shiro got to live. Yet Ichigo was somewhat pleased when his body wasn't being carried into the room.

However, when he heard Mayuri mention that Shiro's spirit hadn't been broken it sent shiver's down Ichigo's spine. That meant more tortue was going on. Standing up, Ichigo wobbled a little and went to the table. Noticing the man as he dug through a cabinet. Ichigo had grown again. Being near five foot six. The uniform he wore now fit perfectly fine. He had grown as did Shiro through the torture.

Though growth didn't matter to him now. Instead what mattered was Shiro and how Ichigo was going to get him out. To save him. When the rustling stopped Ichigo looked up from Shiro. Noticing the man holding a mallet in his hand. It looked heavy and make out of steal. Screaming at the man knowing it was fruitless, Ichigo tried to hit him only to have his fist pass through as if Ichigo were air.

Glaring, Ichigo felt worthless. All he could do was watch. Watch as Shiro's wounds reopened once more. The tears and pain that escaped. The shaking and all. Ichigo couldn't contain his scream. He was angry. This man had no right.

So when Ichigo saw the man lift the mallet and swing it down and hit the upper part of Shiro's body Ichigo screamed louder. The pain itself being felt by Ichigo. The loud sickening crack that echoed throughout the room and the tears that fell down his face. Blood coating his leg and the cracked bone throbbing painfully.

The pain was so immense. Something Ichigo had never felt before. He had been cut numerous times, burned from a cero and had his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Though those compared nothing to what Ichigo felt now. His loud howls ringing throughout the room. When he saw the mad man flinch for a second Ichigo thought he was heard but remembered Shiro would be in the same position.

Ichigo wanted to die. This pain was the worst thing Ichigo had ever experience. The mad man did it again. Through blurry vision Ichigo watched as he brought the mallet down once again hitting the other leg. The same crack appearing.

Ichigo tried to move forward but instead he was being propelled back. The pain slowly ebbing away as did Shiro. Ichigo screamed for him but it was pointless. his voice was getting lost in the was heard. Reaching forward Ichigo grabbed blackness. Feeling something stir in himself.

Eyes snapping open, gold on black eyes were revealed. Spiritual pressure rising causing the sheets above him to stir. A loud roar escaping his mouth. A hollow roar. Shaking the room and causing the bars to rumble, Ichigo felt his anger rise to the point where the spiritual pressure collar's snapped. The power was so vast it could not withstand the strain of containing so much reitsu infused into it.

Standing up from his bed, Ichigo ignored the calls that were send his way. Sensing for any reitsu, he felt none in the left wall and formed a cero. The captain woman tried to stop him but his power had risen so much that he immobilized her. Firing the shot, Ichigo blew a hole in the wall. Using sonido and running to wear the spiritual pressure of his brother was. He could hear the screaming of Shiro from where he was. Had that been going on the entire time? How long had Ichigo been asleep? He had no idea. Was it truly a month like that clown had said?

It took only two sonido's and he managed to make it to the division Shiro was held in. Breaking down the walls with ease Ichigo made it. His younger brother in his tattered pants and not shirt. Blood soaking him. The man who had tortured him gaping like a fish out of water at Ichigo. Without remorse Ichigo grabbed him by the throat. Slamming him into the ground. Watching as the man went unconscious. Blood leaking out of the side of his head. Sadly it hadn't killed didn't matter to Ichigo whether he lived or died but he preferred the latter. This man harmed one of Ichigo's loved ones.

Moving forward Ichigo ripped off each and every collar Shiro had. Spiritual pressure flowing out like a waterfall. The wounds healing and Shiro's unconscious body looking slightly better. Even ripping off the metal clamps that imprisoned Shiro. That's when he heard it. Something he never would have thought would happen.

"Attention all captains, seated officers and lieutenants!" announced a voice," there is an invasion occurring Several espada and arrancar have been spotted invading Serietie. All officers are advised to find and kill any opponent they have encountered That is an order from the head captain himself. Search and destroy! Including the substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo and his inner hollow! This is all for the safety of soul society."

"Daddy," whispered Ichigo.

Grimmjow was not pleased in the least. It had taken forever for his plan to take action. Others giving their input and the fact it took a while to get out of Hueco Mundo. Aizen had forced them to go in a meeting and it had taken two days. Sure they got bathroom breaks, and meals delivered to them but Grimmjow had a hard time sitting still. He wanted to take action. Lauren had taken Ichigo's place for now. She looked grief stricken. As did Mira. It only further vexed Grimmjow since he hadn't been able to make it past that wall of petals. The man named Byuakuya Kuchiki would pay dearly. Grimmjow's old destruction and rage reappearing from before he had taken in Ichigo and Shiro. Images flashing before his eyes as he punched a hole through the nobleman and ripping the flesh off his bones with the claws of his release form.

Grimmjow would make those soul reaper's pay. He would get Ichigo back. Exiting the garganta, Grimmjow almost fell to his knee's. That spiritual pressure. Ichigo,

Flaring his own reitsu Grimmjow saw soul reapers surround him. Glaring he used sonido to get past them. Hitting them with his fists before moving forward. Lauren and Mira were behind him. There was no need to used weapons as long as they infused their reitsu into their attacks. Grimmjow needed to get to Ichigo as soon as possible. There was a shift in his reitsu and when Grimmjow looked he felt it on a tall hill. A hill that could look over Serietie. That must have been sogyuok hill.

A large man with an eye patch got in his path causing Grimmjow to smirk. He could easily manouver around the lug nut Running past him only to have the hulk come in his path. Evading him once more Grimmjow pulled out Pantera. If he wanted to play like that, fine. Grimmjow could play hard ball as well.

"Now grind! Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted

His hand sliding over it, a blue like glow to it causing Grimmjow to release his resereccion form. Dust forming about and his cat like appearance revealing itself. Digging his claws and forcing the man behind him Grimmjow continued forth. His path getting blocked by a ice wall forming. Glaring at it Grimmjow went head on. A cero forming in his hand and exploding. Crystal shards shooting out and sparkling in the room. Mira and Lauren were behind him. And Grimmjow had to keep moving. Making it to that hill but those soul reapers were persistent. Making it harder for Grimmjow to reach Ichigo.

Roaring from his release state much spiritual pressure was added in the air, Shocking a few of the soul reapers since Ichigo had been the only one to see his release mode. Not caring in the slightest Grimmjow jumped when he heard a loud explosion. Turning only slightly to notice that the area they were in now held a gaping wall. A great distraction. Using sonido Grimmjow booked it to that hill. Ichigo's spiritually pressure was rising even more. To the point where it was crushing Grimmjow at moments. Yet he didn't relent. Nothing would stop him from getting Ichigo back.

After a few more uses he made it. To the top of the hill. But what he didn't expect was that captain that had stabbed him. Byuakuya Kuchiki. The nobleman's blade drawn and ready to eradicate the enemy. Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out.

"Daddy!" gasped Ichigo.

Just as Ichigo was about to move forward a blade was held at hit throat. Soul reapers surrounding him and even pointing their swords at his Daddy. What the hell was going on? This wasn't right. Ichigo did nothing wrong. He just wanted to see his Daddy. Especially since he noticed Lauren and his mother were behind him. Swords raised to them well. Promising death if they were to move. There was no hope of winning. Clutching Shiro closer to his chest, he heard a faint whimper at the pain. Sure his spiritual pressure was returning but Ichigo knew it was mostly being used on restoring the injuries. A few broken bones would take a lot of energy to heal and the fact he was unconscious didn't help.

Trying to move, the cold steel pressed into his neck. A few droplets of blood falling down and staining his white espada uniform. Snarling, Ichigo just wanted to move. That was until he heard a loud outcry. Heartbeat accelerating, Ichigo was worried it was one of his family members. Yet when a few soul reapers moved out of the way Ichigo saw Ggio Vega, Barragon's fraccion on top of a female captain with two braids in her hair.

The young man purring in delight and licking the captain's cheek only to have her protest and squirm more. From what Ichigo could tell that was only turning on Ggio even more. The man looking as if he were about to take her there if there was not an audience.

"Just because I love cats doesn't mean I like you!" hissed the captain.

"Mmm feisty," purred Ggio," I just might have to take you home with me."

Ichigo chuckled at the flustered captain. Ichigo wouldn't mind that. Not having Zangetsu though was an annoyance. Having Shiro in his arms made it harder for him to do much. Jostling him and moving him to one arm Ichigo used his free hand to comfort his sleeping twin. Praying he didn't wake up in the middle of this.

Gasping, a powerful force made it to the hill. The captains moving in to a straight line and bowing. More espada also arrived. Moving towards Grimmjow and Szayel holding his own sword at the nobleman's throat. So if one where to attack the other would perish where he stood. That was reassuring for Ichigo since the nobleman went on his knee's. Ichigo taking a few steps away from the man and handing Shiro to Szayel. A loyal fraccion to the end.

Spiritual energy forming in his hand and Zangetsu forming when Ichigo called out his name.

The large blade in his hand Ichigo took a fighting stance. The bearded man coming forward with his cane. Eyes squinted. When he opened them a large amount of spiritual pressure was released but it was nothing Ichigo could not rival. Increasing his own he glared back at the man who was most likely the head captain. The one who ordered all the espada's execution.

"I have no time to deal with children!" bellowed the head captain and having his staff turn into a sword," bankai Zanka No Tachi Higashi: Kyokujitsujin!"

The air began to become warmer. Becoming harder to breath. Yet as the man powered up Ichigo felt that he was not in danger. He was safe for he had his own tricks. A bankai of his own and two resurrecion forms. His own father in his release form shocking Ichigo. His father was so cool looking. Ichigo refused to die in the hands of this captain. The captain would perish from Ichigo's blade.

He would regret everything he did. Soul society would be up in flames when Ichigo was done. Literally.

"Protect Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out.

First release form coming out, Ichigo was in his bull form. Power enveloping everyone and causing the head captain's red crimson eyes to open in shock. Snorting at the response Ichigo used sonido to move forward. Aiming to strike the captain only to have him evade. Eyes widening in shock Ichigo just barely missed the sword that swung forward. He had to give the old bat some credit to the fact he could move so fast.

Turning around and ducking Ichigo's sword managed to cut the old man's chest. Blood being drawn. Jumping forward Ichigo had spiritual pressure forming in his hand. Red, black and blue mixing together. Building and then Ichigo shot out a getsuga tenshou. It was pure instinct and the large attack after it's name was called out dug into the ground moving forward. Rocks flying to the side but the head captain only held his sword up. His sandles dug into the ground but after some force of pushing his hands forward Yamamoto managed to slice it in half having it move to the side.

Not liking how his attack was easily moved away Ichigo then realized that it did do some damage. Noticing the hand that wielded the zanpaktou had a burn. A few droplets of blood splattering on the ground. So his attack wasn't so worthless after all. Ichigo knew it was far from over though. The air was getting thicker now and his mouth was dry as a desert. The fire zanpaktou captain was increasing the heat here.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I will kill you now and you shall descend into hell," spoke Yamamoto.

"It's Jeagerjau Ichigo," corrected Ichigo.

"It does not matter for you are about to witness another one of my attacks and you shall die," announced Yamamoto and impaling his sword within the ground," Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin"

The ground began to shake and flames began to rise. Keeping his eye on the enemy, Ichigo would occasionally glance left and right. Noticing as the ground began to crack open. Black corpses that seemed to have been burned to a crisp rose from the dead. The spoke of nothing but they continued to come from the ground. A few gravestones coming with them.

Ichigo didn't know who these beings were but it worried Ichigo. He had his sword and with that he wrapped red spiritual pressure from a getsuga tenshou around it. Swirling around the black thin black and coming forth. More powerful and destroying a few of the corpses. However, more ended up revealing themselves. They seemed to avoid everyone else. Ichigo was deemed the target. An enemy. When he moved forward to attack Ichigo was shocked when he saw a humanoid face appear.

He could have sworn these things were a pile of bones but now they were human like. Only a slight amount of hesitation almost had him held in the imprisoning grasp of those creatures. Gasping, Ichigo cut the thing down. Telling himself they were not human. Yet no matter how much he tried he couldn't help but see the shocked look of betrayal on the things face.

"These are my warriors," declared Yamamoto," from previous people I have killed by burning them with the flame of my bankai. They will attack anyone I deem an enemy. Right now, that enemy is you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I won't be dying so easily," Ichigo said dryly," I have things to do. Mates to claim. Can't have Lauren a widow and all. She came all the way to get me. I just know it."

Smirking, Ichigo noticed the faint blush on Lauren's cheeks at Ichigo response. Winking at her Ichigo began to use his second release form. Far more powerful than any of his other formers. This would be a real treat for those who hadn't seen it before. Holding it out in front of him Ichigo called out his swords release state. Golden energy once again engulfing him. Causing the corpses to disintegrate from the depths of hell the came from. Not to return unless beckoned to.

The golden energy shot out and then revealed Ichigo. Eyes a different color. A pale blue that shined brightly and onyx black hair that went down to the middle of his back. Skulls and bone fragments on his body. Ichigo had learned that these were derived from the gate keepers of hell. A hollow power Ichigo managed to obtain. The dead corpses that Yamamoto had risen would now obey Ichigo. Either that or Ichigo could use his golden getsuga tenshou and ensnare them in chains causing them to go back to hell where they belonged.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

A large crescent yellow force of pressure formed. Moving through the corpses and dragging them down and leading them to hell. The bright light blinding most and causing Yamamoto to even be struck. Yet since he was not a sinner of hell he would not be chained and sent down to hell. The man could be chained but with such immense powers they could most likely be broken.

As suspected, once the golden light disappeared Yamamoto was in chains only to use his muscle power to break free. The flames of his zanpaktou most likely helping as well. This only made it more fun.

"It seems you have not mastered your second release form," noted Yamamoto.

"I'm fine," reassured Ichigo," you on the other hand will not be."

No, he wasn't fine at all. Ichigo didn't realize it but his powers were not at maximum strength. Instead he was growing weaker from those broken collars that had previously sapped out his energy. The corpses he had sent to hell and all of it that had been used to save himself and defeat Yamamoto. Just about to say something Ichigo felt himself sway back and forth, the world spinning before he fell to the ground.

Grimmjow didn't notice Mayuri's smile of glee at the fact his potion had finally taken it's full effect. In fear of Ichigo being hurt Grimmjow tried to move forward only to have a blade block his path. Of course that would happen. Now since Ichigo's crushing reitsu wasn't around to prevent the soul reapers from attacking they were free to take their enemies as hostages.

Where the fuck was Ulquiorra? They guy was suppose to be here by now but he was MIA. Shoving the soul reaper that blocked his path and hearing a few grunts from some behind him Grimmjow made it to Ichigo. The head captain seemed to stand still. Bankai gone, somehow seeming more calm. What was going on?

Placing Ichigo's head in his lap Grimmjow began to worry. He could easily form a garganta but it would be pointless. They would follow him with their own. Aizen had yet to block anyone from entering or exiting Hueco Mundo.

Szayel had managed to come forward as well. Lauren and Mira on their knee's holding on to Shiro. Noticing the bruising, cuts and damages done to the albino. Hollows were not monsters yet it seemed as if they wanted to rip him into individual pieces.

"Please wake up," whispered Grimmjow.

Watching as Ichigo would squirm and whimper in his sleep, Grimmjow stroked his hair. Lauren doing the same when Shiro would fuss as well. They seemed in distress. All Grimmjow could do was hold Ichigo. Until he woke up. Then he could really help him. Grimmjow did notice one thing.

Ichigo was growing. He looked to be around his old height and age. Finally becoming fifteen years old once again. This time more stronger though. No longer the soul reaper who at one point could only hollowify for eleven seconds, but now the soul reaper who mastered his own hollow powers. The spiritual pressure was no longer dense and dark like a hollows but it seemed more pure. Not human or soul reaper but something better. Something to fear since Ichigo was in his vizard form. The mask forming on the left side of his face, three streaks forming from his hairline to an inch below his eye. One curving along his nose. There was no black hole covering Ichigo's eye though.

Feeling Ichigo stir Grimmjow felt his heartbeat pick up. Ichigo was fine. No harm done besides from battle. When one amber orb and one pale blue orb looked up at Grimmjow in confusion Grimmjow didn't notice. He was to happy to see Ichigo was alive and fine. Wanting to hug Ichigo but refrained in case he startled the boy.

"G-Grimmjow?" said a confused Ichigo.

**Briar: Done. As you can tell from the last sentence Ichigo is clearly confused. Since he called Grimmjow by his name rather than Daddy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Shiro: I don't! You broke the most strongest bone in my body you meanie!**

**Briar: You'll heal. Also my lovely beta reader ZarameJake is unable to beta read for a while so you will have to rely on my beta skills which isn't so great when it comes to my own stories. So until next time my lovelies.**


	15. Goodbye

Ichigo looked wide eyed at Grimmjow. Noticing the position he was in and moved back. He was in Grimmjow's lap. The espada who wanted to rip him to shreds. The espada who wanted to kill him. To relish in his own demise. Hating Ichigo for his eyes. Ichigo's heartbeat accelerated until he felt a splitting headache.

His head still throbbed as he remembered everything. His life growing up in the world of the living as well as in Hueco Mundo. The times as an infant he spent, though it wasn't very long. Life as a toddler and how Grimmjow treated Ichigo and Shiro. How his own inner hollow had changed his behavior. As did Grimmjow. The man treating him like his own child. He had gotten defensive them and trained them to become strong. Feeding them and not getting angry at them very often even though they were trouble makers. They most likely deserved more punishment than they received. This man who was proud to see how strong they had gotten. He had not given them any harm except for when training. He cared. He searched for them when Ichigo went to find Shiro.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him, but the soul reaper life part of him figured Grimmjow would pummel him into the ground. However, after looking in Grimmjow's eyes he knew he was wrong. Grimmjow was concerned and when Ichigo felt arms around him he knew that he shouldn't fear the arrancars. They were like his family. They didn't want to hurt him.

Turning around Ichigo hugged Lauren. Knowing she had been worried about him. He had considered her his mate. She was lovely and she cared so much for Ichigo and Shiro. No matter how much they teased each other they had grown attached to each other. Not as fraccion and master but as friends. Ichigo kissed the top of her head. Not liking how emotional she was getting. Her tears made her pretty but her smile was what made her beautiful.

Ichigo then noticed Shiro. Gasping and gently moving Lauren aside so that he could move to Shiro. Scrambling towards him Ichigo looked at the marks on Shiro's features. Guilt attacking him. His inner hollow should never have these many injuries. Never before had Ichigo attacked him like such. Kurotsuchi went to far. He loved his inner hollow as much as he did Lauren. They would be together forever and Ichigo couldn't hate Shiro. Not after growing up with him. Shiro was like his sisters. He had to protect them at all costs. Gain as much power and do anything to make sure they didn't get hurt. Ichigo had failed. Shiro got hurt because Ichigo couldn't fight off the cold. Shiro was in so much pain and that in turn made Ichigo unable to save him sooner.

Running his tan fingers through ashen colored hair Ichigo tried to keep calm. The only thing preventing him from killing any soul reapers was the fact that many of them were his friends and that if he did such a thing he would have a bounty on his head. Another reason was that Lauren was so close and though she was powerful, at this close a distance any sudden spike in his spiritual pressure might harm her.

Ichigo knew what he'd have to do when Shiro woke up. Regardless of how Shiro felt. Ichigo was a soul reaper and Shiro was a hollow. To avoid any further harm Ichigo would have to force Shiro to leave.

Jumping and heart almost skipping a beat at Shiro's sudden movement, Ichigo turned his gaze on Shiro. Watching his eyes flutter open to reveal one silver swirling eye and the other shinning luminous golden yellow. Two opposites but beautiful in contrast to his black sclera. Ichigo felt guilt stab him as he knew Shiro could barely see. The damage on his eye too bad for his regeneration capabilities to do anything.

He noticed the confusion in Shiro's eyes. Telling Shiro that everything would be okay and that he was there for him. That nothing was going to hut him.

"K-King?" whispered Shiro," w-what h-h-happened?"

Ichigo retold the series of events that occurred. Getting captured by the soul reapers, how Shiro had been taken to the eleventh division's science department while Ichigo was sent to squad four to be observed by Unohana. As well as how Shiro had been tortured. Not going into detail since the look on Shiro's face was something Ichigo didn't want to see any more. He then told Shiro how he managed to escape and how Grimmjow had come to Soul Society to rescue them. At the mention of Grimmjow Shiro got up only to fall on the ground. Ichigo helped Shiro up. Knowing where he wanted to go. Handing him to Grimmjow. Though Shiro was nothing but a hollow it hurt Ichigo's feelings for what he was about to say.

Not only was he going to hurt Shiro, but everyone else's feelings as well. They had all raised them, played with them and didn't harm Ichigo nor Shiro. The esapda had went to great lengths of helping. They helped them learn to fight, they made sure that they weren't in danger and thought that it was awesome they got to be esapda as well. They even came all the way to Soul Society to come rescue them. And for that, Ichigo had to have them go home. They could destroy all the soul reapers and even get gillian and other hollows to appear but Ichigo didn't want it to end like that. He wanted them back safe and where they belonged. Out of the clutches of head captain's bankai. Something Ichigo could only handle and something Ichigo didn't want to have to go against once again. If any of the espada perished by his sword Ichigo just might not be able to cut through those corpses that looked like his fellow commrads.

"Grimmjow take Shiro and leave," ordered Ichigo.

"W-What?!" asked Grimmjow in shock.

"What?" whispered a hurt Lauren.

"I can't have you stay here," began Ichigo," I know you did a great job training us, and really care for us but I'm a soul reaper. I don't belong in Hueco Mundo. If I go, I'll be more a danger than anything. If I stay they won't come after me any more. You guys can do what ever your plans for the war are. I can easily be replaced as the septima. Please just do it for me."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow look at him as if he were crazy. Ichigo probably was. Thinking that soul society would let him get away with what he did. Ichigo never actually harmed anyone. His attacks intervened. Ichigo had yet to kill anyone either. He should not be deemed a threat. Especially since he was siding with them. His emotions were conflicted and he didn't want to hurt his other family but he knew he had to when it came down to it.

This was how it was suppose to be. Shiro should be happy since Ichigo would allow him to leave. He'd have Lauren and Ichigo hoped that Shiro would take care of Kitty. Ichigo no longer being able to care for the beloved pet.

"You can't leave!" Shiro cried out, stumbling to reach Ichigo.

Ichigo moved forward, holding a now sobbing Shiro. If Ichigo hadn't grabbed him, the soul reapers might have decided it best to attack. Yet none did so. They were still. Watching. Waiting. Seeing what Ichigo would do. If he'd side with the enemy or not. He looked up once and saw the calculating looks in their eyes. The head captain waiting for Ichigo to attack them so he could burn them to ashes.

"I have to Shi," insisted Ichigo," it's not safe for you here. With Grimmj-"

"He's our Daddy!" Shiro screamed in Ichigo's shihaksho his voice becoming more quieter," no matter what he'll always be our Daddy. He raised us, took care of us. Just because he's not blood doesn't mean you can't call him Daddy."

"Okay," agreed Ichigo," with Daddy it'll be more safe. In Hueco Mundo he can protect you more than I could if you stayed. Kurostuchi could find a way to extract you from my mind if you went back to hide. In Hueco Mundo you have all the power of the espada behind you. Here I have no one to back me up and keep you safe."

"But I don't want you to go Aibou," whimpered Shiro.

Ichigo held on to Shrio and kissed his forehead. Whispering how he had to go. It just wasn't possible. Ichigo didn't want to but had to. Once again he carried Ichigo to Shiro prepared to say goodbye. But not until he got his reassurance. That he wouldn't be harmed if he sided with them. He didn't want to go through what Shiro did.

"If I give you a detailed report of my time in Hueco Mundo you won't imprison me will you?" asked Ichigo," I'm siding with you and you know I'm the key to winning this war. I can stop your bankai Yamamoto. You can try to burn me to ashes but I can use the power of hell, hollows and soul reapers to my advantage. I don't want to go against soul society and that is why I'm going to fight on your side. I don't want to endanger the esapda because they have to protect me."

"That is your only wish?" asked Yamamoto," it will only be granted so long as everything you have said is the truth. You will also be under surveillance as well. For as long as a month so we know you are not plotting against us."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Accepting these policies. He was about to say goodbye to everyone when he felt new spiritual pressure arise. Turning around, the soul reapers moved aside and revealed Ulquiorra. He had placed Orihime near Uryuu and walked forward. Calm as ever and no emotions in his eyes. He had done it. Returned Orihime so that the soul reapers had no reasons to go to Hueco Mundo. All for Ichigo. He was touched that the emotionless espada did such a thing.

"Please don't go Aibou," begged Shiro.

Ichigo's amber and blue eyes turned to Shiro. A sad expression on his eyes and shook his head. He had to leave. It was his only choice. He knew that even if Shiro died he'd go back to Ichigo's mind scape. He would be safe as long as Ichigo didn't die. He knew the separation would be hard as well but he figured as long as Grimmjow, Mira and Lauren lived he would be fine. Ichigo then told Shiro how they could still speak telepathically. If Shiro ever got lonely Ichigo would speak to him. Shiro coming before anyone else.

"Ichigo before you go," Masaki spoke up," I have to tell you something. All the espada already know this but I'm still your mother."

"My mother is dead," corrected Ichigo," she died by the hands of grand fisher. A hollow."

"Exactly," said Masaki," I'm Masaki Kurosaki. I died by the hands of grand fisher and when Isshin destroyed him I managed to escape and find my way to an arrancar. I wanted to see you and I have."

"You're not my mother," said Ichigo," there is no proof. Aizen could have given you that information."

"Remember before I died and said sunsets were pretty but you said they were sad?" asked Masaki.

Ichigo nodded his head. He remembered that as well as why he thought they were sad.

"I told you that they were pretty," said Masaki," but then I died protecting you. You thought they were sad because everything came to end end. Correct?"

Ichigo nodded his head. He remembered sitting on the same riverbank his mother had died. Telling thin air he thought they were sad. He had wanted to cry so badly. He'd been alone and that's all he wanted. The one person he cherished the most was forever gone in his life. Yet she was here now. Looking at her Ichigo could see the similarities. She held the same warm brown eyes he remembered. Had the same smile. She may have merged with a hollow for different hair color but this was still his mother.

"Masaki!" cried out Isshin and went to jump to hug her as he did the posters.

Ichigo knew this wasn't going to end well. When his father did jump forward he ended up slamming into Grimmjow's chest. Isshin bouncing back and landing on the dirt ground. Ichigo noticing how Grimmjow held on to his mother. Made sense though since Grimmjow had claimed her as his mate the night Ichigo had meet Rukia and had his stick broken. Still unfair that she did it but he held no ill will against her for it.

"Thanks for telling me Mom," said Ichigo," but now it's time to say goodbye to everyone."

Turning to Lauren he gave he a hug, a kiss on both cheeks and one on the lips. Next going to his mother and giving her a hug as well. Holding on to her a few seconds. He would miss her. After just finding her and all he now had to give her up since she was on the hollow side. His mother hugged back. Ichigo could feel a few tears land on his soul reaper uniform. It hurt him more since she never cried, but even when he pulled back he saw her wonderful dazzling smile. Ichigo was happy to say Shiro would get to be with his amazing mother.

Next in line was Grimmjow, even though it was weird after gaining his memories back, Ichigo hugged him as well. Knowing that he would miss this man as much as he would Shiro. He's even asked to make sure Kitty was taken care of. Ichigo would miss his pet but knew Kon could take his place. Hugging Grimmjow one more time he moved on to his next person on the list. Shiro.

Walking forward towards Shiro, his arms were filled with his hollow half twin. Shiro sobbing and saying how he didn't want Ichigo to go. Ichigo hushed him and reassured Shiro he wouldn't be alone. Telling Shiro how he loved him and kissed away a few tears and even placing one on his lips. Knowing Shiro felt like this towards him as well as Lauren. Ichigo knew Shiro would protect his fraccion.

It was hard to have Shiro let go but Lauren managed. Holding the sobbing hollow while Ichigo went to the other espada. A smile on his face as he moved forward. Ulquiorra giving him a hug. Which was awkward since Ichigo was now taller than him but it was better than the last hug he received. Ichigo figured he took lessons from Orihime and it made him smile. Ulquiorra should have just admitted his feelings towards her before he had to leave.

After that he went to Nnoitra, giving the man a handshake only to have Nnoitra pull him into a hug. Afterwards giving him a noogie saying he'd miss sparring him. Ichigo agreed as well. The quinto being one of his favorite oponents.

Hug after hug and goodbye after goodbye Ichigo found himself standing with his human friends. The hollows getting prepared to leave. Each opening their own garganta ready to leave in groups. That was until Ichigo noticed Ggio holding Soi Fon in his arms and shockingly she didn't seemed to mind this time.

"Ggio put her back!" Ichigo ordered Ggio.

A smirk formed on Ichigo's face as he saw the man pout and place Soi Fon near her lieutenant. The man too busy eating cookies at the time to notice that his captain had been taken and almost abducted into enemy territory.

With the return of Soi Fon, a sad smile was placed as everyone stepped in their garganta's. Each waving goodbye until the rip closed.

"Goodbye," Ichigo whispered to where the espada once stood.

**Briar: Don't kill me. There is two chapters left most likely. I know most of you didn't like Ichigo's answer but bear with me.**

**Shiro *sobbing*:How could you! You bitch.**

**Briar *sighs and hugs Shiro*"It'll be okay. I promise. This story has to have a happy ending. Until next time my lovelies**


	16. Depression

**Briar: This chapter and then the next one before it ends :`( so sad. I grew attached ta this fict. Good thing there is a sequel. I am also introducing an OC. She is not mine but Akira Namikaze's. She gave me the go ahead to use her and offered.**

**Shiro: You better make things right!**

**Briar: Hmm I dunno. Ahaha don`t worry you`ll get your happy ending. Also I is sick again so ya :(**

**Shiro: You better give me a happy ending. Now on wit`the fict before ya change yer mind.**

A week had passed since Ichigo stared at the closed garganta. Giving his full report to the head captain and being under watch for a couple of days. No spiritual pressure repressing devices were placed on him. Ichigo promising no harm. He really didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet he wasn't ashamed for how he reacted when they had attack Shiro and Grimmjow. That was his other family. He loved them as much as he did his biological siblings.

Karin and Yuzu had never strayed far from Ichigo while in Soul Society. Not wanting to get too close to some of the soul reapers since Yuzu was afraid and Karin because she was sick and tired of Kenpachi approaching her and asking if she held the same strength as Ichigo. Even asking to duel in hand to hand combat. Karin refused and decided it was best to hang around Rukia's squad. Ukitake being a nice man and not even judging her brother for his behavior while he had been under the care of the hollows.

Yuzu had spent time in Unohana's care when Ichigo wanted to be alone. She didn't mind being in Rukia's estate but being around the house servants made her feel unwelcome. Their none accepting gaze when Yuzu would make tea or a meal. The cooks not liking their job being replaced. Byuakuya didn't seem to mind though and enjoyed the cooking. Often commenting on how great a skill she had for someone so young.

Yuzu tried everything to lft Ichigo's spirits. Cooking him his favorite meal, trying to talk to him about his time in the hollow world even, Asking about his inner hollow since that seemed to bring a smile to his face at first. Yuzu was too nervous to ask about this Grimmjow person. His shark like grin startling her. She knew Ichigo could be scary to others but the blue haired man sent fear down her spine. Nonetheless she was ever grateful for Grimmjow taking care of Ichigo.

So after many failed attempts in the few days they were in Serietie Yuzu would help out at the fourth division. A sad expression on her face as she would leave the estate seeing Ichigo sulk and play with the koi fish in the Kuchiki pond. There was nothing besides going back to Hueco Mundo that would cheer up her brother but she understood the soul reapers would never allow it. They were selfish in her opinion and only thought about themselves.

Yuzu wished she were as strong as her brother. If so she could convince them to let him go where he's happy. But Yuzu couldn't. She barely had enough to see soul reapers. Unlike her twin who could see them with ease, as well as hollows. Karin could even fend herself off. It saddened Yuzu and she promised to get more powerful so that one day she could help out like Karin and Ichigo. So she would be less of a burden to them.

Being back at home for Ichigo wasn't as fun as he'd anticipated. He knew he was sulking. Speaking to his family every so often. The most he spoke was when he answered questions the head captain wanted. He had decided the report sufficed. Ichigo didn't know what Aizen's plans were and the closest he got to the hogyoku was when Aizen had turned Lauren into an arrancar. So when he had his interrogation ended Ichigo just sat in the Kuchiki garden. Playing with the koi fish. They were large and even as his fingers dipped in the water Ichigo couldn't find himself to smile. Shiro spoke to him a few times but then stopped all together. It worried Ichigo and he tried to speak to him but there was a barrier up making it impossible for Shiro to hear him.

So here he sat in his room. Homework already finished and him sitting on his bed. The soul reapers who accompanied him in his room with watchful eyes. They placed another collar on him. Its only purpose to keep tract of Ichigo should he try to leave for Las Noches. If so it would blare a warning to the people who had devices to track him and a message would be sent to the head captain immediately. A garganta forming instantly so that they could catch Ichigo and kill him on sight. Even if he fooled around with it an alarm would be set. Taking all measures to assure that Ichigo not leave the world of the living.

It was degrading really and Ichigo sneered at the collar. Showing the first sign of emotions since being captured. He knew his eyes were dull and void. Seeing them in the morning. His gigai still held those amber orbs but when he was in his soul form, regardless if he wore a mask or not one was amber with gold speckles and the other a pale blue. The color rivalling the cyan blue eyes Grimmjow had. When he had seen his reflection when he went hollow hunting it hurt Ichigo knowing that one day he'd have to face the ones who cared for him and kill them. It wasn't fair. He was just a substitute soul reaper. Numerous times he had been told that certain events didn't concern him or that they didn't need help from a substitute soul reaper. Yet, now they were threatened by him.

Ignoring his keepers Ichigo sighed. Turning to face the wall. Not bothering to look at Renji, Shuuhei, Soi Fon or Toshiro. It wasn't worth it. He already knew the expressions on their face. Toshiro held his stoic expression but his gaze was calculating. Renji's was full of concern and confusion on how Ichigo felt currently. Renji even tried cheering him up but Ichigo just ignored him some more walking forward and heading to his room most of the time but if he were at school Ichigo would just walk to the rooftops. Shuuhei was silent. Like Toshiro he held the same look. Except Shuuhei was waiting for something more apocalyptic. Waiting for Ichigo to snap and kill them all. Then there was Soi Fon. Even though she looked like she despised Ichigo, which he knew she did he also sensed loneliness from her. Being able to sense emotions very well Ichigo knew she missed Ggio. Ichigo couldn't blame her. Ggio had claimed her so it would make her more attached. He knew she was fighting off the instincts to go to Las Noches and hunt him down. She didn't blame him though since they were both in the same boat. However, if Ichigo left it meant death. If Soi Fon left she might be able to have the vizards help her out since they understood hollows more than the typically soul reapers did.

Looking out the window Ichigo noticed rain splattering against his window. Sorrow attaching itself to Ichigo as if he were a magnet. He had wanted to cry so bad but he knew better. Besides that Ichigo had never once been alone. His lunatic father giving him his 'Daddy missed you' or 'Daddy loves you' kicks and attacks. Ichigo getting hit by each and everyone of them. Startling Toshiro, Shuuhei and Soi Fon since they weren't used to those kind of attacks. Ichigo just got up and acted as if nothing was wrong. He didn't eat much either. Taking a few bites of food to satisfy Yuzu and having Renji end up eating his food. He knew he was loosing weight and slowly turning into a skeleton. If Ichigo could speak to Zangetsu like other soul reapers he knew Zangetsu would complain about it raining. Ichigo didn't care. He just wanted to be back home. In Las Noches. Cuddling with Lauren and Shiro. Trying to speak to Shiro again his only response was his voice echoing back. The barrier still held up.

This past week had been miserable for Shiro. Being a hollow meant he didn't have to feed. So unlike Ichigo he wouldn't starve to death in a week. In the beginning he had spoke to Ichigo a few times but gave up. Knowing Ichigo couldn't come back and because soul reapers were constantly watching him. Shiro didn't want to give up but he knew he had to. His separation being more than he could handle. Becoming more depressed and sitting in his bed curled up in the blankets. When Shiro stopped speaking to Ichigo he pushed Lauren's bed to the other side of the room. Not wanting to be near her since she was Ichigo's fraccion and their mate. He knew she was concerned but didn't care. Shiro needed Ichigo. They were a trio. Not a duo.

Shiro ignored Kitty as well. Another reminder that Ichigo was no longer with him. Lauren took care of the cat since Shiro didn't want to. He just didn't like Las Noches any more. It wasn't home. He so desperately wanted to run to the world of the living but knew Ichigo would be angry at him. Soul reapers would be on his ass before he could say "help".

So here he was a week later. Still blind as ever and trying to find his way out of the sheets. It was difficult since it was dark out. There were lamps in the room but it would be more of a hassle for Shiro to find them. Knowing it would be harder to find them he just sat on top of his blankets. Staring at his hands and wondering why Ichigo wouldn't just let him return to his head. They couldn't touch Shiro there. They would never know Shiro was in there. Shiro had left his hollow powers to Ichigo. Giving them to him since they had merged into something of his own just like Shiro's had.

Hands clenching into fists of anger Shiro glared at those porcelain hands. He hated soul reapers. They took away his entire happiness. His whole reason for living. Ichigo had been his first not the other way around. Shiro appeared before Ichigo decided to take the soul reapers side. Now he was alone. He had his Daddy and Mom but it wasn't the same. Masaki held him and allowed Shiro to cry every now and then. Grimmjow treated him like glass and waited for Shiro to go crazy. He knew both his eyes were lifeless and dull instead of just one eye. When he went to the espada meetings he felt the looks of his fellow comrades. They were worried about Shiro. Wondering if he would live. He even sensed something from Ulquiorra. The emotionless espada that represented emptiness missed both Ichigo and Orihime. For two different reasons. Shiro figured Ulquiorra had emotional feelings of affection for Orihime while for Ichigo he had just grown attached. There was nothing Shiro could do about it. If he went anywhere out of Las Noches he would be punished by Aizen.

His orders being not to go after Ichigo since he was where he belonged. It angered Shiro when he heard that days ago. Angering him to the point where the almost destroyed Szayel only to be stopped by Grimmjow and Masaki. He had also had another spas attack when Lauren took Ichigo's place in meetings. She still had her twenty-nine mark on her stomach but seeing her in Ichigo's seat made him storm out. Going back under the blankets and crying himself to sleep. Sleep being something he did often.

Then there was his latest spas attack. That happened on the third day of missing Ichigo. He had seen his Daddy and screamed at him. Blaming him for Ichigo not coming with them saying that Grimmjow could have done something, anything to keep Ichigo with them. After his screaming and blaming Grimmjow Shiro ended up clutching his shirt, sobbing into his chest. The tears he could have sworn dried out once again falling. In the end Shiro passed out from exhaustion and was tucked into bed. Grimmjow staying with him because Shiro would whimper and cry some more without a body near him.

Turning back on his side Shiro stayed like that for sometime. Not noticing when everyone had awaken and when Masaki had went and gave him a kiss on the forehead before going to eat breakfast. Shiro could smell the scent of food from the kitchen and ignored his gurgling stomach. When Grimmjow had entered and placed his own food on the night stand beside his bed Shiro ignored it like he had the other days. It being a week in the world of the living. Shiro deep down still praying Ichigo would return. He wanted a hug from Ichigo. He loved his brother dearly and wanted him back even if it was impossible.

The day had passsed rather quickly. It was around noon when the door opened. Shiro figuring it was his Daddy since Lauren was in her bed reading a book that his mother had gotten from the world of the living. She even told him of the funny parts of the story hoping Shiro would smile but he ignored he favouring his attention to the wall opposite of her and the door than Lauren. It wasn't the same without Ichigo.

So when footsteps neared him he figured it was his mother coming in for another kiss in attempt to make him feel better. Not a kick in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Not moving nor caring Shiro stayed still. The kick was strong and spiritual pressure was unfamiliar. An arrancar he had never felt before. Yet Shiro paid it no mind since he was the strongest there besides maybe Aizen. So when the arrancar kicked him again causing Shiro to roll on his back he was surprised to see a girl. She was strong. Stronger than Lauren no doubt. When Lauren wasn't holding in her secret spiritual pressure that was. Since Lauren was Ichigo's fraccion she held enough strength to defeat the primero.

So when he saw the girl with crimson red hair he was shocked. Her hair going to mid back. She held a white uniform similar to a soul reapers shihaksho but hers was white like a typical arrancar uniform. Though impressed Shiro still wasn't intimidated by her. So when she was about to use a cero on him he didn't care. It just meant Shiro would be sent to Ichigo's mind scape to see him once again. A bonus for Shiro. Sadly it wasn't as easy. Lauren intervened. Taking the wrist of the girl and stopping the cero with her own. Shiro just turned on to his side, arms wrapped around himself. No longer caring any more. The girl was stunning, he guessed but not as much as Lauren or Ichigo.

"Tch and this is the twin's brother I am replacing?" asked the girl in a rude tone," man what a weakling."

"Replaced?" asked Lauren in shock and Shiro in hurt, voice cracking since his voice hadn't been used for a week.

"Yup just gotta ask Aizen-sama!" said the girl with glee and then confusion," what do you guys have wax in your ears or something?"

Shiro was shocked when he felt Lauren's spiritual pressure rising. Standing up himself and holding her to prevent her from attacking the girl. Best not to get on Aizen's bad side. Shiro had been told how his Daddy did and a result being him loosing his arm by Tousen cutting it off. Shiro didn't want Lauren loosing a limb. It would make Ichigo more sad to see that Shiro couldn't protect their mate and his fraccion.

"What's your name?" asked Lauren.

"Akira Namikaze," replied the girl," and yours?"

"Lauren Jeagerjaque and Shiro Kurosaki but he goes by Shiro Jeagerjaue," responded Lauren.

Not accepting that Ichigo were to be replaced Shiro dragged Lauren towards the area Aizen would be in. Akira following behind as if nothing were wrong. Passing his Daddy too causing him to join noticing that Shiro was filled with rage. Not saying anything until they got to Aizen's throne room door. Knocking on it and not waiting for an acceptance for entrance Shiro looked at the man who dared try to replace his brother. With a girl that didn't even rival him in power. Shiro was not affected by the man's glare either. Not caring enough.

"I see you are no longer in that pitiful state," noted Aizen," now what brings you here?"

Shiro glared and pointed to Akira," You are trying to replace Ichi wit' her."

"Daddy tell him it's my position now!" said Akira," he had no control over the ranks."

"D-Daddy!" stammered Shiro.

"She has no claim over it," piped in Lauren," as Ichigo's fraccion and being as strong as your primero I want that seat. I don't want the tattoo number. I think Master Ichigo would return and I want to be a substitute for now."

"No!" shouted Akira and stomped her foot in outrage," it's my position!"

Lauren turned to her father in a pleading look," don't make me be her fraccion. I only want to be Ichigo's. If I don't become septima please take me in please!"

Grimmjow nodded his head and Shiro was pleased. Finally out of his funk thanks to Akira. Though he didn't want her taking Ichigo's place so when Aizen said that Akira would not be taking the septima place but Lauren would he let out a sigh of relief. Turning to the red head and smiling at her. Holding out his hand offering no hard feelings. He was unprepared to get flipped and land on his back. A smirk on her face saying that they were even. In turn it caused Shiro to smirk. This girl would make an awesome friend.

"Thanks," said Shiro to Akira," for helping me really. I know you probably didn't mean to act like that but it really helped."

Akira smiled warmly," always happy to be of help."

Standing up Shiro held Lauren in his arms apologizing for his behavior. Leading her to their room where he gave her a kiss in apology. What he didn't expect were her tears of joy and sorrow. The two missing their third link, Ichigo. So Shiro was there to support her. Rubbing her back in soothing circling and hushing her as well as giving her reassurance. When Lauren finally past out from exhaustion Shiro looked at the ceiling.

"Aibou I hope you come home soon," Shiro whispered out loud and in his mind.

_Aibou I hope you come home soon_

That one phrase rang through Ichigo brain. His eyes becoming hardened with determination. The barriers were still up but he knew one thing. He was going home whether the soul reapers liked it or not after his house arrest ended. Nothing would stop him from returning to his home.

**Briar:So I hope you like it. I still haven't come up with a name for the sequel. I have got some suggestions but they just dont ring to me. You fans got any ideas. I kinda want the word twins in it if not something you think is catchy. Whoever comes up with it I will give you credit for it and be thankful. Also Akira is not meant to be a bitch. She was really just sent to get Shiro out of his funk ya know. So don't go all hating her. She's really a nice person. But other than that until then, I will see you next time my lovelies. Please review**


	17. Welcome back

**Briar: So this is the last chapter. Also there is a poll to vote for the name of the sequel please vote I want to know your input. It will be a great sequel and me and Akira have been collaberating. I hope when the sequel comes out you all read it since I am loving it as much as TT.**

**Shiro: I better be getting my happy ending *holds zangetsu at Briars throat***

**Briar: Oh god this is like that stephen king movie! On wit the fict so the sword goes away.**

The month had passed. After hearing from Shiro, Ichigo's spirits lifted more and more everyday. Dodging his father's attacks and hitting him back in retaliation. However, he was not allowed to go hollow hunting. A rule of Toshiro's since he thought after Ichigo's good mood that he was planning on going through one of the hollows portals. That wasn't how it was. Ichigo still couldn't contact Shiro but he knew he would escape.

During his second week of house arrest Ichigo would spend more time with the twins. Asking them how school was. Bringing up a conversation with them startling them. Karin even hitting him to make sure that it was Ichigo there and not Kon. Yuzu had smiled and cried in happiness to see Ichigo return to his normal self. Glad to see that the brother she grew up with was back instead of the walking zombie that had hung around. When she asked about Shiro and Grimmjow she even noticed that Ichigo didn't flinch or had sadness in his eyes. It was a shocking turn of events and she held a feast. Renji being ever so grateful since he ate like an army of men. Toshiro had been thankful as was everyone else. Each soul reaper guard enjoying the meal.

Even their father laid off on the attacks making Yuzu more at peace. Not liking how at first her father had to make up for the time Ichigo was missing. So she decided she'd make cakes as a surprise. Giving Ichigo his favorite and even asking the soul reapers what they liked.

With Ichigo's recovery Yuzu noticed that his friends came around more. His human friends. They had been taking care of the hollow hunting for Ichigo and were glad to see that he was better. Yuzu inviting them for dinner making it more like a party with the amount of house occupants rather than a dinner. Everyone eating in the living room rather than the dinning room.

It warmed Yuzu's heart. Knowing her brother was getting better even though she knew how close he must have been to Shiro. Knowing that if she were to loose Karin she would never be the same. Not fully being able to understand ow her brother felt either. Yuzu knew that Ichigo and Shiro had a closer linkage. The two telepathic due to the hollow soul reaper relationship. How they had grown up together as well in hueco mundo. She wished she could bring Shiro back. Even though Ichigo was starting to get better. Then things would be back to normal with an extra addition or two to the household.

Then there was the third week of being under house arrest. Ichigo was gaining more of his weight back that he had lost in the first week. Getting stronger. Ignoring his guests as they watched him doing push ups and sit ups. Ichigo managing to do one hundred push ups and sit ups ten times. Shocking them but Ichigo had been bored as hell. Not receiving so much homework and that his friends were doing the hollow hunting. Nothing major coming to town either. Surprisingly since the winter war was coming close.

So for the past week Ichigo was gaining muscle mass to make up for the ones he lost. Not able to even spar Renji in his human form but Soi Fon had been glad to offer. So when he wasn't doing push ups or sit ups Soi Fon would spar with him in the back yard. In their gigai's of course. Ichigo didn't have the same speed as she did but he had his reflexes and power.

Toshiro had been against it but Ichigo had claimed it harmless fun since he was in a gigai. It wasn't like Ichigo had zangetsu and Soi Fon Suzumibachi. They could only rely on hand to hand combat. Shuuhei was their referee. Each time deeming when the match would be over. Even though Yuzu had been concerned for Ichigo she cheered him on and unfortunately Isshin did as well. Having a air horn and confetti. Throwing them around. At one point one of the elderly neighbours came by and told Isshin to quiet down. Then Ichigo was scolded for fighting a woman. Ichigo thought Soi Fon would be insulted but she had a smug grin on her face. Yoroichi even came by since Isshin and Kisuke talked over the phone, placing bets on who would win. Ichigo was outraged when Yoroichi said his own father bet against him. So of course, being the man Ichigo was he was determined to win. Managing to pin Soi Fon. Embarrassing her in front of her hero. That helped Ichigo since his father have a large wager on Ichigo loosing to the captain of the stealth force.

Then there was Ichigo's final week. He had become restless. The soul reapers worrying but to cover it up Ichigo started drinking coffee. Blaming the caffeine for his jittery state. The soul reapers believed them since they had seen Hanataro on coffee once. The shy soul reaper becoming more talkative, energetic and shaky. It make him an easier target on his fellow members but they figured Ichigo was like that too. Just not as easy to scare.

So Ichigo would end up pacing in his room. Though when it got closer to the soul reapers leaving Ichigo managed to be more relaxed. Sleeping a little more. Claiming that it was the crash and burn from all the caffeine he had drank and the lack of sleep. Isshin being one to back Ichigo up as well. Shockingly, but it managed to get the soul reapers off his back.

With the week up the soul reapers were getting ready to leave. The collar being removed since it only blared an alarm if Ichigo tampered with it or anyone who might help him like his human friends or the outlaws of soul society. The only one who could remove it being Shuuehei, Toshiro and Soi Fon. Renji was not allowed since he was a friend of Ichigo. So with the collar removed Ichigo felt more liberated and happy. A senkaimon would open soon and Ichigo pulled Soi Fon aside. Intending to talk to her. She may try to hide it but Ichigo still sensed how she missed Ggio. So he would confront her. Now that he was free Ichigo could go to Hueco Mundo. Able to open and close a garganta before anyone could enter. So when he was alone with Soi Fon he could sense her unease. Most likely thinking Ichigo were up to something. Which was not a lie.

"You want to see Ggio," stated Ichigo," don't deny it. I can read people so you might as well as admit it. Might as well forget about your pride for this one time."

Soi Fon crossed her arms but nodded in agreement. A faint blush on her cheeks. Which lead to Ichigo's next question. If she would join him in Hueco Mundo to be with him. That causing the assassin's eyes to widen in shock. He could see her brain as it thought whether or not it was a good idea. So Ichigo gave her the reassurance she might want. Explaining how he was stronger than Aizen himself. How Soi Fon would be under Ggio's watch and that Ggio Vega was the fraccion to the second espada making him strong as well. No one could harm the mated. It was a hollow rule.

Also that if soul reapers even thought about trying to harm her Ichigo and the others would defend her. Knowing that this is where she belonged as well. Someone else could replace her. Soi Fon didn't need to worry about the work of being a captain. She now had a mate to relieve those tensions.

After a few minutes of silence Ichigo saw her head nod in agreement. Ichigo cheering internally. So since Soi Fon was already out of his gigai Ichigo popped out of his. Keeping his spiritual pressure at the same level. What he didn't expect was his father to enter the room as soon as he left his body. Mouth dropping and opening and closing Ichigo tried to form words but failed. That was the last person he expected to catch him.

"Go," insisted Isshin," my time as a parent to you is up. Spend time with Masaki and Grimmjow. You seemed happier there. You'll find away to keep yourself safe. Just...Try to visit after everything cools down okay."

Ichigo nodded his head. Thanking his father for allowing him to leave. Internally he was thanking every god out there that his father was not acting like a complete goof ball and making a scene that might alert the other soul reapers. Leaving the house in a hurry Ichigo made one pit stop. Entering Orihime Inoue's home.

Orihime was inside. Sitting at her coffee table in her living room. Pictures still on the shelf as well as stuffed animals Things hadn't changed since the last time Ichigo was in his house. Tatsuki wasn't there either so it made things simpler. Orihime was the only occupant. Drinking a cup of tea with some snacks out as what it looked like that she was studying for an upcoming test.

With his footsteps coming closer it caused Orihime to jolt in shock. Not noticing Ichigo nor expecting him to visit. So when he looked at her with a simple gaze that gave away what he was doing he saw her sad smile. Knowing Ichigo was going against what the soul reapers wanted. But when he offered her to come join him Ichigo was surprised that Orihime agreed. Never expecting her to want to visit the same place she was a prisoner to. Yet, Ichigo was grateful. Giving something Ulquiorra could look forward to. Ichigo owed him after all.

After all the trouble he had gone through. Ichigo owed all the espada. For taking care of him. Dealing with his childish self. Taking care of Shiro. He was so young and Ichigo knew Shiro was most likely unhappy. Worrying all of them, even about Ichigo. Unaware if he were alive or not.

So opening a garganta Ichigo knew the alarm bells in the research and development were blaring. Sounding that Ichigo was leaving the world of the living. Pushing Soi Fon and Orihime first Ichigo entered afterwards. Knowing he had to act quickly before any of his guards had figured out what was going on. He only had one chance to escape and he had to make it perfect.

Just as it was closing he saw Renji standing there in shock but Ichigo could only smile in happiness. He was going home. He didn't care what the soul reapers wanted. Ichigo would not fight this war. At one point telling them why it mattered where Ichigo was. How he was just a substitute soul reaper. They didn't need his help. So really him not fighting meant they didn't loose or gain an advantage. He had made up his mind that he wouldn't fight when he had forced Shiro to return to Hueco Mundo.

So as they moved on Ichigo took the lead. Telling Soi Fon to run beside him but Orihime to be behind him since he wanted to surprise Ulquiorra. Also having Orihime reign in her spiritual pressure. Making the surprise all the more better.

Ichigo had no idea where he would land in Las Noches but he hoped that it wouldn't be in a place too far from Grimmjow-oops a place that wouldn't be too far from his Daddy or even Shiro or Lauren.

The path wasn't too long. The garganta opening on the other side and when Ichigo came out he was shocked to see all the espada. He was in the meeting roo,. Looking around he saw each of their flabbergasted expressions. Gin even opening his eyes. Lauren and Shiro jumping up and grabbing him in a hug. Kissing them each on the head Ichigo told Shiro to sit down. Shiro did not do such a thing. Instead hugging Ichigo and not letting go. Bawling like a five year old and saying how he missed Ichigo and how happy he was to see him back. Ichigo's eyes softened and he too told Shiro how much he missed him as well as Lauren.

Turning to Lauren and asking for her to take Soi Fon to Ggio. Ichigo knew Aizen was giving him a disapproving look to Ichigo for bringing the stealth force captain but he turned to him speaking of how Soi Fon was loyal to Ggio now. Since Soi Fon would not listen to the other males as the month had passed in the world of the living. She had gone against Toshiro saying it was age that made her do so but in truth it was because that wasn't her alpha telling her what to do.

With the little tidbit of reassurance Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra gaining his attention. Moving aside Ichigo smiled when he saw those emerald orbs widen in surprise to see the ginger haired human standing beside Ichigo and moving forward towards Ulquiorra. The man seemed happy though he didn't show it. Oirhime had shown Ulquiorra where the heart laid giving him a chance to understand emotions more.

"Woman," gasped Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-kun,"replied Orihime.

Orihime sat on Ulquiorra's lap. She was still in her school uniform. Ichigo casually went and took his place in-between Grimmjow and Shiro. Shiro's tears stopping for now as he sat in his seat holding on to his other half. Grimmjow and Masaki grinning to see the return of Ichigo. Aizen looking at Ichigo from the head of the table. A curious expression on his face.

"Why have you returned Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"Well Aizen-sama it's because I didn't like it there in the world of the living," explained Ichigo," they don't trust me as it is. Placing a collar on me. I was unhappy there but they just wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I gave you one of the most dangerous assassins giving the soul reapers a disadvantage."

"But you are also giving captain Soi Fon a chance to exterminate my soldiers," Aizen pointed out dryly.

"She is loyal to Ggio," countered Ichigo," since she's his mate she has to listen to him. I'm sure Ggio told her not to kill anyone and she has to follow his orders. Hollow mating rules."

"I suppose you are correct," agreed Aizen and formed a smile," welcome back Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That's Jeagerjaque Ichigo," corrected Ichigo," Kurosaki Ichigo died when he defeated Grimmjow."

"Welcome back, Jeagerjaue Ichigo," repeated Aizen.

**Briar: The end. The last sentenced made me squeal I loved is a poll. Please vote. The sequel will not be posted for two days. Since I need a fair amount of time to see how many votes there are. I shall miss this fict but I am stoked for the next. Bye bye for now my lovelies. See you again.**


End file.
